Moi, à Beauxbâtons?
by butterquifly
Summary: Hermione et Draco devraient commencer leur dernière année à Poudlard, mais ils sont recrutés pour faire partie d'un programme international à l'académie Beauxbâtons... De plus, Draco semble bien mystérieux. ATTENTION:FIC INTERROMPUE! Note de l'auteur
1. Chapitre 1: Lettre et départ

Je ne fais aucunement de profits avec cette histoire, tout ce qui est à J.K. est à J.K. Tout le reste est à moi.Voilà.  
  
Salutation à vous lecteurs, ceci est la réponse au défi d'Evanescente. En gros, l'Organisation Magique Mondiale choisie trente candidats de par le monde à chaque année pour suivre un programme international de magie supérieure. Hermione est choisie, Draco aussi. Le hic, c'est que cette formation a lieu à l'académie de Beauxbâtons. Comme c'est une fic romance, vous imaginez la suite. Un love/hate comme je les aimes si bien. Prenez note que l'on entendra parler de Fleur Delacour et qu'elle ne sera pas une bitch finie. Il se pourrait que le rating change au cas où il y aurait une(des) scène(s) un peu plus(beaucoup) osée. Bref tout cela reste à voir, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes à personne.  
  
Alors bonne lecture.  
  
Butterquifly  
  
** Petite citation sympa, agrémentée d'un clin d'?il à peine subtil.**  
« Rien de mieux qu'une petite Review pour se mettre bien en train le  
matin! »  
  
Beauxbâtons  
  
Chapitre 1: lettre et départ  
  
Hermione soupira de désappointement lorsque le magicobus émit une énième pétarade, les cheveux complètement en désordre et les vêtements fripés, apparent résultat d'une longue nuit de voyage sur les routes. Elle rangea brusquement son livre et prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'était décidément trop long, six heures dans ce foutu autobus ne pouvait qu'assurer une migraine des plus fortes. « Dire qu'en ce moment je pourrais être dans mon lit », grommela Hermione. Elle ressortit pour la quatrième fois de la journée la lettre du professeur McGonnagal.  
  
Chère Miss Granger, J'ai le regret et en même temps l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que votre candidature a été retenue par le ministère de la magie afin de vous faire suivre le programme international de l'académie Beauxbâtons, certifié par l'Organisation Magique Mondiale. Comme vous le savez, ce programme est l'un des plus prestigieux et le plus reconnu d'entre tous. Les candidatures ont été recherchées dans toutes les écoles de sorcelleries du monde et un total de trente étudiants ont été choisis, je ne cache pas ma fierté de vous savoir de ceux-ci. Je sais très bien que quitter son école en dernière année est chose difficile, mais vous ne serez complètement séparée de Poudlard, puisque des rencontres aux événements importants sont prévus, ainsi que deux stages durant l'année. Soyez certaine que je vous encourage fortement dans cette voie, ayant moi-même suivie ce programme lors de ma dernière année d'étude. Ce programme vous ouvrira toutes les portes possibles du monde de la magie, étant une étudiante hors paire aux immenses soifs de savoir, je suis sûr que vous y trouverez votre place. Il me fait grand plaisir de vous voir réussir Miss Granger, soyez certaine que je suis infiniment désolée de devoir perdre une aussi bonne élève, mais permettez- moi de vous féliciter pour votre immense talent.  
  
Minerva McGonnagal, Directrice adjointe  
  
Elle avait reçu cette lettre au début de l'été, un été qui s'annonçait des plus merveilleux, et puis une ombre au tableau était apparue. Tout cela était fort tentant il était vrai, mais Poudlard lui manquerait énormément, elle ressentait déjà un vide croissant dans sa poitrine à l'idée de ne plus y retourner. Tous ses souvenirs semblaient lui revenir en force, son c?ur se serra à l'idée de ne plus revoir Harry et Ron. Ses meilleurs amis étaient tout pour elle, ses premiers vrais amis. C'était eux qui l'avait finalement convaincue d'y aller, ils savaient tellement ce que l'étude représentait pour elle. Pourtant elle était définitivement malheureuse à ce moment présent. Elle sécha rapidement une larme et sursauta au son de la voix de Stan.  
  
-Voilà m'amselle Granger, vous êtes au terminus de Montévergne, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous dire qu'une voiture de l'académie Beauxbâtons attendra pour vous. Au revoir mademoiselle Granger et à la prochaine j'espère. Je voyage beaucoup mais si je venais à repasser par ici, on pourrait aller prendre un verre, je connais de charmants petits bistros dans le coin. Dit t'il avec un sourire engageant, bombant le torse.  
  
Hermione résista à l'envie de rire en apercevant sa fière allure, elle se sentait un peu coupable de crever sa bulle, mais franchement il n'était pas du tout son type, et surtout trop vieux.  
  
-Heu je suis désolée.Stan.mais je ne crois pas avoir le temps de sortir cette année, ce programme scolaire est très, très chargé vous voyez.  
  
-Heu oui je comprends parfaitement Miss, un gars s'essaye vous savez. Dit t'il d'un sourire timide. Hermione le lui rendit de bon c?ur et saisit sa mallette.  
  
-Au revoir miss.  
  
-Au revoir Stan.  
  
Hermione descendit lentement du magicobus, les jambes engourdies par le voyage. Un doux soleil commençait à se dessiner au loin. Frissonnante dans la rosée du matin elle s'enroula dans sa cape et scruta les alentours. Elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir un petit carrosse, portant les mêmes armoiries de celui des élèves de Beauxbâtons lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, tirée par deux grands chevaux au corps puissant. Un petit elfe de maison si frêle qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait s'envoler dès la prochaine rafale de vent s'approcha d'elle. « Même Beauxbâtons emploient des elfes de maison » bougonna Hermione choquée. Aussitôt ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses deux amis, ils auraient probablement ri d'elle, Hermione aurait donné chère à ce moment précis pour entendre même leurs moqueries. Elle chassa ses pensées d'un coup de tête et s'approcha de la petite forme brune se tenant devant elle.  
  
-Bonjour! Vous êtes Miss Granger mademoiselle? Couina le petit elfe apparemment ravi.  
  
C'est bien moi. Dit elle en se penchant à sa hauteur. Et toi comment tu t'appelles? Dit Hermione dans un français irréprochable ou se lisait une pointe d'accent. Elle remercia mentalement sa mère, qui était française d'origine de lui avoir appris cette langue lorsqu'elle était petite.  
  
-Amelia Miss, je suis l'elfe de maison qui vous est attitrée pour l'année.  
  
Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise, un elfe, à son service? Elle savait bien que le programme était immensément prestigieux, de nombreuses personnes d'influence du monde de la magie étaient passées par ce programme. C'était le ministère de la magie qui payait les cours, on devait attendre beaucoup des étudiants pour débourser une aussi grande somme. Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa stupeur, lorsqu'elle sentit les petites mains d'Amelia la pousser dans le creux des reins.  
  
-Allez Miss, il faut partir, la route est encore longue.  
  
Hermione s'installa confortablement sur la large banquette de cuir rouge, ou trois personnes auraient pu aisément se tenir. Amelia vint pour refermer la porte derrière elle.  
  
-Mais toi Amelia, où t'installes-tu?  
  
-Dehors Miss, là où est ma place.Il y a une poignée sur la porte, c'est après elle que je me suis accrochée à l'allé.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard horrifié, une vision du petit corps d'Amelia ballotant au vent se tenant de toute ses forces à la portière du carrosse lui vint spontanément à l'esprit, après maints arguments elle réussit à lui faire prendre place sur le plancher de la calèche, espérant pouvoir la persuader plus tard de s'asseoir sur une banquette. Amelia la regardait avec de grands yeux pleins d'admiration, apparemment elle n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter avec des sorciers. C'est ainsi que se déroulèrent les deux heures du voyage, contournant montagnes et rivières, pour enfin entrer dans un large bois aux arbres gigantesques à l'écorce blanche. Elle apprit qu'Amelia était au service de Beauxbâtons depuis cinquante ans, un jeune âge pour un elfe, à chaque année elle assurait le bien-être d'un étudiant du programme international, quelques heures plus tard Amelia s'étant endormie à ses pieds, Hermione s'occupa en regardant défiler le paysage. Elle regardait émerveillée, ces immenses troncs ou six personnes, les bras étendus, n'auraient pu en égaler la circonférence. La dernière des forêts de Balgat, l'arbre géant. Selon une vieille légende, Balgat le druide, un ancien sorcier puissant, découragé de la cupidité des hommes aurait choisi de se transformer en un gigantesque arbre à l'écore blanche et aux feuilles blanchâtres, se reproduisant à une vitesse vertigineuse, dominant les terres des hommes, ces derniers l'ont coupé par crainte d'être complètement envahit, déchiquetant et brûlant chaque branche, chaque feuille. Une racine fut oubliée et replantée par un centaure, proliférant, se reproduisant juste assez pour permettre à une forêt infertile d'y pousser, une forêt maintenant vieille de deux milles ans, des arbres vieux de deux milles ans. Hermione avait lu ce récit dans les histoires de la nature en première année, et maintenant elle avait enfin la chance de pénétrer sur le territoire de Beauxbâtons pour la voir. Amelia s'éveilla et la tira de sa torpeur. Elle jeta un regard vers la fenêtre.  
  
-Au prochain tournant Miss, ce sera le château de Beauxbâtons.  
  
La route sinueuse s'adoucit et effectivement, Hermione put enfin apercevoir l'étendue du château. Il se dressait majestueusement devant elle, quatre tourelles, chacune postées au quatre points cardinaux. La lumière du jour s'engouffrait par les nombreuses fenêtres et vitraux disséminés un peu partout, le terrain était divisé en terrains cultivés et trois immenses serres en cristal étaient disposées près d'un petit bois. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, le spectacle était magnifique, le versant Nord du château ayant la vue sur la mer. Le carrosse emprunta le chemin principal et s'arrêta devant l'immense porte d'entrée. La portière s'ouvrit et une main se tendit pour l'aider à descendre. Une petite jeune femme à la peau cannelle se tenait devant elle.  
  
-Je te souhaite la bienvenue Hermione Granger, je suis Almansa Qoart, l'une des conseillères d'études du programme international, Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alors voilà pour le premier chapitre, le deuxième sera plus long c'est promis (y a rien de plus emmerdant que les chapitres trop courts.) Ne jugez pas trop vite mon travail, ce n'est que le premier chapitre. Draco devrait faire son apparition dans le chappie 2.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
butterquifly 


	2. Chapitre 2: Rencontre inattendue

Je ne fais aucunement de profits avec cette histoire, tout ce qui est à J.K. est à J.K. Tout le reste est à moi.Voilà.  
  
Salutation à vous lecteurs, ceci est la réponse au défi d'Evanescente. En gros, l'Organisation Magique Mondiale choisit trente candidats de par le monde à chaque année pour suivre un programme international de magie supérieure. Hermione est choisie, Draco aussi. Le hic, c'est que cette formation a lieu à l'académie de Beauxbâtons. Comme c'est une fic romance, vous imaginez la suite. Un love/hate comme je les aimes si bien. Prenez note que l'on entendra parler de Fleur Delacour et qu'elle ne sera pas une bitch finie. Il se pourrait que le rating change au cas où il y aurait une(des) scène(s) un peu plus(beaucoup) osée. Bref tout cela reste à voir, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes à personne.  
  
Rebonjour tout le monde, je m'excuse vraiment pour tout le temps que ça m'a pris avant de poster le chapitre 2. Mais bon, au moins il est plus long que le premier. Je crois bien qu'ils auront toujours à peu près cette longueur, sinon il seront plus long :-p . Merci, merci, merci à mes premières revieweuses!!!! Je suis vraiment contente et flattée de voir que ça vous a plût. Je crois bien que ma fic s'enligne pour être longue!!!  
  
Lord-Dawn et Hermione25 : Merci pour vos commentaires sur Hermione, je suis contente de voir que l'aimez!!!  
  
Fumseck : Merci bien pour ton chouette commentaire, ça fait chaud au c?ur et j'espère bien que tu trouveras ce chapitre assez long. Sinon je vais essayer de  
m'améliorer!!! Merci pour ton tuyau sur les review anonymes.  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday et LeslieGlady : Merci pour vos encouragements, je crois bien que je vais en avoir vraiment besoin!!! C'est très chouette de votre part!!!  
  
Donc, merci à vous cinq et ne vous gênez surtout pas pour m'envoyer d'autres chouettes commentaires, idées originales sur l'école, les persos etc. Ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos opinions sur ce que vous aimez, n'aimez pas. et pour tous les autres qui lisent cette fic, ne vous gênez pas non plus!!! (  
  
....................................................  
  
Beauxbâtons  
  
Chapitre 1: Rencontre inattendue  
  
La route sinueuse s'adoucit et effectivement, Hermione put enfin apercevoir l'étendue du château. Il se dressait majestueusement devant elle, quatre tourelles, chacune postées au quatre points cardinaux. La lumière du jour s'engouffrait par les nombreuses fenêtres et vitraux disséminés un peu partout, le terrain était divisé en terrains cultivés et trois immenses serres en cristal étaient disposées près d'un petit bois. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, le spectacle était magnifique, le versant Nord du château ayant la vue sur la mer. Le carrosse emprunta le chemin principal et s'arrêta devant l'immense porte d'entrée. La portière s'ouvrit et une main se tendit pour l'aider à descendre. Une petite jeune femme à la peau cannelle se tenait devant elle.  
  
-Je te souhaite la bienvenue Hermione Granger, je suis Almansa Qoart, l'une des conseillères d'études du programme international, Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons. Elle lui serra chaleureusement la main.  
  
-Merci. Hermione l'inspecta rapidement de la tête au pied, de ce petit bout de femme émanait une énergie presque surnaturelle. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu son nom quelque part.  
  
-Minerva m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.  
  
-Vous la connaissez?  
  
-Elle a déjà été ma tutrice privée il y a quelques années.  
  
Elle eut soudain une illumination. « Bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant, je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu son nom quelque part! Sur le registre des animagi. »  
  
-Elle vous a enseigné à devenir animagus? Almansa lui lança un regard étonné, qui signifiait clairement qu'Hermione avait vu juste. J'ai déjà vu votre nom sur la liste des animagi répertoriés.  
  
-Exactement Hermione, je vois qu'on ne m'a pas trompé sur vos compétences. J'espère que vous trouverez ici une seconde famille, maintenant si vous voulez bien suivre Amelia, elle vous conduira à vos appartements.  
  
Hermione eut un pincement au c?ur, Poudlard était sa seconde famille, et maintenant elle l'avait perdue. Amelia partit de l'avant, trottinant joyeusement dans le hall d'entrée. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, est-ce que toutes les écoles de sorcelleries étaient aussi luxueuses les unes que les autres? L'atmosphère de Beauxbâtons était empreint d'une féminité qui semblait absente à Poudlard, elle fit le lien quelques semaines plus tard en découvrant que l'école avait été fondée par une sorcière, et que pendant plus de deux siècles le collège avait été réservé à la gente féminine. Elle escalada rapidement les marches de l'escalier principal, essayant tant bien que mal de rattraper le petit elfe qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Elle réussit à la rejoindre complètement essoufflée au fond du couloir principal du quatrième étage, où un autre escalier derrière une draperie l'attendait. En haut des marches elle déboucha dans une salle ronde, visiblement un grand salon ou trente portes en bois massif étaient disposées tout le long des murs, toute portant le nom du propriétaire. Au centre de la pièce, un immense escalier en colimaçon de fer forgé menait à un deuxième étage. Elle leva les yeux vers le haut et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il n'y avait pas de plafond du tout. Pourtant une douce chaleur rendait le grand salon agréable, alors que dehors le temps était plutôt frisquet.  
  
-Amelia, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au plafond?  
  
-Ah oui Miss, le plafond, c'est la question que posent à chaque année les nouveaux étudiants. On croit qu'il était là à la construction de l'école, on raconte qu'un vieux sort a été jeté et il forme une sorte de bouclier, comme une sorte de vitre imaginaire, il n'influence pas du tout la température ambiante. Il y a de la magie très puissante en ce lieu. Vous devriez aller y jeter un coup d'?il plus tard. On ne peut bien l'expliquer, il faut le ressentir.  
  
Hermione acquiesça, bien des choses avaient arrêté de la surprendre depuis quelques années. Elle se mit en devoir de trouver sa porte. Tout à coup son sang se glaça, elle sentit son pouls s'arrêter une fraction de seconde lorsque son regard se posa sur l'un des écriteaux : CHAMBRE DE DRACO MALEFOY. Elle laissa tomber sa mallette et devint livide. « C'est une plaisanterie, ça ne peut être qu'une plaisanterie. »  
  
-Miss, qu'avez-vous, vous êtes toute pâle! S'écria Amelia en se précipitant vers elle.  
  
-Est-ce.est-ce que le propriétaire de cette chambre est déjà là?  
  
-M. Malefoy? Il est arrivé ce matin, vous êtes seulement la deuxième participante arrivée. Vous le connaissez?  
  
-Il allait à Poudlard.  
  
-Un ancien petit ami à vous Miss? . Pardon Miss, je ne peux me permettre ce genre de remarques. Amelia se jeta vivement à terre, essayant de se se donner des gifles en même temps de se frapper la tête contre le plancher.  
  
-Méchante! Méchante fille, on t'a averti pourtant de.aaaah. de te mêler de ce qui te regarde!!!  
  
Hermione se précipita vers l'elfe qui tentait maintenant de se fracturer le crâne sur la mallette de sa propriétaire. Elle la releva d'un coup et éloigna sa valise.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mal Amelia, si tu restes à mon service toute l'année, dit toujours ce que tu penses, avec moi il n'y a pas de censure, et s'il te plait ne te mutiles pas, j'ai horreur de ça. Et non, Malefoy est loin, très loin d'être un ami.  
  
-Pardon miss, c'était tout de même indiscret de ma part miss. Si vous voulez Miss je vous montre votre chambre. Elle se dirigea à l'extrême droite de la pièce, et se tint à l'écart respectueusement. Hermione s'approcha de la porte, il n'y avait pas de poignée, juste la surface lisse de la porte.  
  
-Comment elle s'ouvre?  
  
-Chaque porte a été conçu pour leurs étudiants propres, à chaque année, lorsque les noms des élèves qui participeront au programme sont dévoilés, chaque porte choisit un propriétaire, elle ne s'ouvrira que si c'est vous et seulement vous qui la touchez avec l'intention de l'ouvrir. Essayez.  
  
Hermione s'approcha de sa porte et caressa la surface de bois. Elle émit un doux grincement et pivota lentement sur ses gonds.  
  
-Et comment les elfes font t'ils pour entrer dans les chambres? Dit t'elle avant d'entrer.  
  
-Secret d'elfes, Miss. Dit Amelia avec un sourire coquin.  
  
Hermione sentit une nouvelle fois son pouls la lâcher, la pièce était ronde comme la salle commune, mais nettement plus petite, quoique dans des dimensions beaucoup plus agréables, comme par exemple, le double de la taille de sa chambre en Angleterre. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la salle. Le plancher de pierre était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette bourgogne. Un sentiment de bonheur l'envahit, sa chambre avait été décorée aux couleurs des Gryffondors et une large tapisserie représentant le lion de son ancienne maison avait été suspendue au dessus du large foyer de pierre, gracieuseté d'Amelia. Hermione sourit, « Au moins je me sens déjà plus chez-moi. ».  
  
-Votre salle de toilette est derrière cette tapisserie miss, avez-vous faim? Le déjeuner commence officiellement dans deux heures, mais je peux toujours vous amener un petit quelque chose en attendant.  
  
-Non merci Amelia, je crois plutôt que je vais dormir un peu.  
  
-Bien Miss. Je viendrai vous réveiller plus tard. Fit elle, disparaissant dans un petit nuage de fumée.  
  
Hermione ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit sa baguette, puis les modèles réduits pas plus grands qu'un Lego de ses valises. Elle avait finalement le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors des classes, ce qui s'était avéré utile lorsqu'elle avait emballé ses six valises, dont quatre pleines de livres.  
  
-Engorgio!  
  
Elle repéra sa valise de vêtements et en sortit une longue jaquette Snoopy qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle ferma ses fenêtres qui surplombaient la mer Méditerranée et s'installa confortablement dans son grand lit et s'endormit très rapidement, oubliant les fatigues du voyage et pour un instant l'arrivée de Malefoy. Elle se réveilla quatre heures plus tard, les cheveux complètement hirsutes, à mode Hagrid. Elle poussa un soupir, farfouillant dans ses sacs pour trouver sa brosse, puis se dirigea ensuite vers le cabinet de toilette. Un large bassin de pierre avait été creusé dans le sol et à en juger par les robinets, servait de bain. Elle alluma les candélabres d'un coup de baguette, puis fit couler l'eau. En quelques secondes, le bassin s'était rempli d'eau et Hermione s'y plongea. Le temps avait semblé s'arrêter, elle lava ses longs cheveux et s'installa confortablement dans le fond de la baignoire en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle sortit enroulée dans sa serviette, elle découvrit son petit bureau chargé de victuailles, visiblement Amelia ne l'avait pas oublié. Lorsqu'elle eut mangé une pile de crêpes, elle s'habilla et sécha ses longs épis. Elle soupira devant la lourde tâche de ranger ses livres. Elle repéra rapidement les deux grandes étagères de bois dont lui avait déjà parlé Amelia dans le carrosse. Au moins ses livres étaient tous déjà classés en ordre alphabétique, il ne lui restait qu'à les ranger dans les étagères. Elle n'avait encore aucun renseignement spécifique sur les cours qu'elle allait suivre durant l'année. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle allait devoir, à la fin de l'année, présenter devant un groupe de jurys de l'Organisation Magique Mondiale un mémoire sur un sujet qu'elle allait devoir choisir au début de l'année, et qui allait devoir être approuvé par son directeur de mémoire. Une heure plus tard, elle entendit la sonnette de sa porte retentir, puis une voix sifflante et grinçante lui demander si elle devait ouvrir.  
  
-Heu. oui. Fit Hermione étonnée d'entendre une porte lui parler. Amelia fit son entrée, portant avec elle une pile de documents.  
  
-Désolée de ne pas vous avoir réveillé pour le petit déjeuner Miss, mais je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller. Nous avons eu une réunion avec la direction et ils nous ont chargé de vous remettre des informations importantes : Votre rendez-vous avec le tailleur est prévu pour cet après-midi, ainsi que celui des photos officielles de l'année.  
  
Hermione jeta rapidement un regard à sa robe de sorcier noire de Poudlard, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici.  
  
-Une voiture vous conduira au village de La Montante, c'est un village sorcier, un peu comme votre « Pré-au-lard ». Vous irez avec le jeune monsieur de votre école.  
  
« Malefoy! Pas question de passer du temps à proximité de lui, plutôt crever! »  
  
- Est-ce que c'est possible d'y aller en marchant au village? «Au moins comme ça je n'aurai pas à endurer cette sale petite fouine vicieuse. »  
  
-N'y pensez pas Miss! La Montante est à une demi-heure d'ici en voiture, donc plus du double à pied et seulement lorsque les routes sont en bon état. Il a plus hier Miss, la route sera quasi impraticable tellement il y aura de la boue. Dit t'elle de sa petite voix inquiète. Sa maîtresse ne pouvait envisager sérieusement une telle randonnée!  
  
Amelia avait raison et Hermione ne put qu'exécrer le moment où elle allait devoir rencontrer Malefoy. L'heure du déjeuner approchait et Amelia conduisit Hermione au réfectoire. Quatre longues tables et une plus petite avaient été disposées parallèlement. Amelia la guida vers la plus petite, laquelle appartiendrait au programme international. Deux couverts avaient été disposés l'un en face de l'autre, il n'y manquait que l'un des deux occupants. Hermione s'assit à contrec?ur, appréhendant le moment où Malefoy allait faire son entrée. Amelia s'éclipsa rapidement. La rentrée scolaire pour les élèves du cours régulier avait lieu la semaine suivante mais il restait beaucoup à faire pour accueillir les étudiants. Un menu avait été posé dans son assiette et après un rapide coup d'?il elle comprit finalement que le fonctionnement était identique à celui du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle opta finalement pour un potage de légume lorsque Draco Malefoy fit son entrée. Elle le regarda rapidement mais faillit tout te même avaler de travers de travers une lampée de potage. Elle se redressa les yeux larmoyants, toussant grossièrement.  
  
-Je te fais un bel effet Granger.Dit t'il d'un ton à faire amollir un mur de brique.  
  
« Si seulement il savait qu'il n'avait pas tort. » Elle réprima une grimace de dégoût, et une nouvelle quinte de toux. « Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire bordel! Je peux pas trouver Draco «la fouine » Malefoy sexy! » Mais pourtant Hermione ne pouvait nier qu'il s'était diablement amélioré durant l'été. Il devait avoir la grandeur de Ron et avait un peu minci, sans être maigre et surtout il semblait avoir un dos du tonnerre et de bonnes épaules. Il avait laissé allonger ses cheveux, s'était fait des dreads et les portaient attachés avec un lacet de cuir. Il s'était vêtu d'un pantalon cors du roi brun et portait une paire de vieilles bottines brunes ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu dans des vêtements à la moldue et cette vision lui fit un choc. Puis, sortant de sa rêverie elle se rappela tout d'un coup que le gars en face d'elle n'était qu'un ange en apparence et qu'il venait tout bonnement de l'insulter encore une fois.  
  
- Malefoy. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici à vrai dire. Dit t'elle d'un ton qui laissait sous-entendre qu'elle se demandait comment un tel dégénéré avait pu entrer dans cette école.  
  
-Moi non plus en fait, je ne pensais pas que tu allais avoir le courage de quitter Potty et Weasel tes grands sauveurs. où peut-être que notre petite belette devenait trop entreprenant et que tu avais peur d'attraper des puces? Dit t'il d'un ton vicieusement compatissant, ne prenant pas garde au ton acerbe qu'elle avait utilisé.  
  
- .  
  
Hermione ne releva pas la tête, sans le vouloir ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'eau à la mention de ses amis. Elle avait perdu tout son mordant en quelques secondes et espérait seulement qu'il allait foutre le camp.  
  
-Bon, je crois que c'était une erreur d'être descendu dîner ici. Comme s'il devinait ses pensée, il saisit son menu et se commanda une brochette de poulet, une salade, un biscuit et une tisane à la menthe, puis quitta les lieux, emportant son repas.  
  
Hermione fondit en larme dès qu'il sortit de la pièce. Harry et Ron, elle se rappelait encore leurs adieux. Harry était resté avec elle jusqu'au bout pendant qu'elle sanglotait dans ses bras et Ron s'était sauvé dans sa chambre où on n'avait entendu qu'un raffut terrible. Bien sûr Draco n'avait pas tort, même s'il lui répugnait à avouer. Une des raisons pour laquelle elle s'était finalement laissée convaincre de quitter l'Angleterre était les sentiments de Ron à son égard. Il y avait bien eu une amourette d'été après leur cinquième année, mais ils s'étaient rapidement rendu compte que leur amitié valait bien plus que ce qu'ils pensaient. Du moins c'est ce qu'Hermione avait toujours pensé concernant Ron. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se rendait compte que ses sentiments n'avaient pas évolué. Ron l'aimait toujours et la protégeait jalousement. Une rupture temporaire de leurs relations amicales règlerait sans doute le problème, Ron le savait et l'avait finalement accepté.  
  
«Attendez une minute, Malefoy boit.de la tisane?! » Réalisa soudainement Hermione.  
  
Le temps sembla filer à la vitesse de la lumière et ce ne fut que lorsque son dernier livre fut posé sur l'étagère qu'elle songea à regarder l'heure sur sa montre à gousset. Il lui restait très peu de temps avant son escapade au village. Elle brossa rapidement ses cheveux, empoigna sa bourse et un livre. Elle constata rapidement arrivé en bas qu'elle n'aurait pas du tant se dépêcher. Hermione agacée, ne vit apparaître qu'une seule voiture. Elle allait devoir faire la route avec Draco et confirmant ses pires soupçons, il se fit attendre encore dix minutes.  
  
-Désolé Granger, mais je me suis perdu. Dit t'il avec un sourire mesquin qui démontrait fortement qu'il avait tout simplement voulu se faire attendre.  
  
-Pas la peine d'être désolé Malefoy. Ces quelques minutes de solitudes m'ont fait le plus grand bien.Comparé à ce que je vais devoir endurer tantôt.  
  
Elle perçut comme un sourire en coin sur son visage. Visiblement, il avait trouvé sa remarque amusante.  
  
« Sale con! »  
  
-Si nous nous mettions en route Malefoy? Plus vite on y sera plus vite on pourra se séparer.  
  
-Comme vous voulez Miss Granger. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter.  
  
Après l'avoir regardé comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaie particulièrement purulente elle s'accrocha à la poignée du carrosse et y monta elle-même, suivie par son compagnon, puis la voiture se mit en branle.  
  
-Je ne croyais pas qu'un Malefoy puisse être galant envers quelqu'un, surtout si on a déjà appelé ce quelqu'un « sang de bourbe ». C'est encore une manigance de ton père? Je ne croyais pas qu'on acceptait les fils de mangemorts, où peut-être même les mangemorts ici. Dit elle en fixant délibérément son avant bras.  
  
Draco tressaillit, rougit et pâlit. Il semblait sur le point de frapper Hermione qui le regardait pétrifiée de peur. Visiblement c'était la chose à ne pas dire Puis il donna un grand coup de poing dans la banquette et siffla sauvagement :  
  
-Ne t'avise plus de me dire des choses comme ça espèce de salope, surtout, ne me parle plus du tout où je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te faire!  
  
Hermione se recroquevilla dans le fond de la voiture, épouvantée. Elle réalisait maintenant l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire. Courage de Gryffondor ou pas, une personne sensée n'aurait jamais fait l'erreur de se retrouver sur un pareil terrain glissant. Malefoy semblait s'être calmé et la regardait d'un air livide, visiblement frappé de l'effet que la violence de ses propos avaient eu sur elle.  
  
-Je.enfin, désolé de t'avoir fait peur..Bégaya t'il. Puis il sembla reprendre le dessus et afficha l'expression typique de la froideur des Malefoy, ouvrit la porte ordonna à l'elfe de maison les accompagnant de faire arrêter les chevaux, puis descendit d'un air digne, claquant la portière derrière lui.  
  
Lorsque l'elfe vint lui ouvrir la porte, Hermione se décida finalement à bouger. Cette scène resterait encore longtemps dans sa mémoire. Heureusement, qu'il ne l'avait pas frappé, pensait t'elle. Puis elle réalisa soudainement que Malefoy avait tout simplement sauté sa coche quand elle l'avait traité de Mangemort. Est-ce que Malefoy pouvait vraiment être contre Voldemort? Étrangement, Hermione se surprit elle-même à penser que Malefoy devait être de leur côté, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu penser. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir désolée de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, pas après toutes ces années.  
  
-Est-ce que le jeune homme qui était avec moi a pris la direction du château?  
  
-Non Miss, je l'ai vu nous suivre, jusqu'à ce que l'on prenne un tournant.  
  
« Alors il viendra tout de même ici. »  
  
-Miss? Je dois retourner au collège, selon les instructions que l'on m'a donné, je reviendrai vous chercher vous et le jeune monsieur dans trois heures. La boutique du tailleur est devant vous, et celle du photographe est la boutique peinte en bleue. Au coin de la rue, il y a le « bistrot du coin ». Avez-vous d'autres questions Miss?  
  
-Non merci, je me débrouillerai. À plus tard.  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers la boutique du tailleur, notant au passage l'emplacement d'une librairie. Un tintement de clochette emplit les lieux lorsqu'elle poussa la porte. Un amas de retaille juchait le sol de la boutique, entourée par des miroirs. Au fond, un grand établit trônait dans la pièce, rempli de tissus de toute sorte, notamment d'une fausse fourrure de peau de vache brillante particulièrement laide. Deux jeunes femmes dans la vingtaine supervisaient la couture de l'ourlet d'une robe noire en velours, dirigeant la machine à coudre de petits coups de baguette. Elles semblaient visiblement en grande conversation sur la soirée d'une de ces dernières.  
  
-Alors tu vois, je lui ai dit : « Moi je ne fais pas de ce genre de chose, je suis une fille bien. ». Non mais ces hommes, ils s'imaginent qu'on leurs appartiennent!  
  
-Hum hum! Toussota discrètement Hermione.  
  
-Tu vois Anna, je te l'avais bien dit qu'il n'en valait pas la peine!  
  
-HUM HUM! S'époumona Hermione  
  
-Vous désirez? Dit l'une d'elle agacée.  
  
-Je viens pour mes robes d'école, je fais partie du programme international de Beauxbâtons.  
  
-Ah, oui, bien sûr...Je vais chercher monsieur Simonet.  
  
Le dénommé Simonet était le patron de la boutique. Il portait un vieux costume à queue de pie délavé et se taillait la moustache à la manière d'Hercule Poirot.  
  
-Ahhhhh. Miss Granger je suppose? Je vois que vous n'êtes pas seulement qu'intelligente. Dit t'il avec un accent grandiloquent ridicule, fixant d'un ?il lubrique ses formes.  
  
Les deux écervelées caquetèrent, puis se mirent à chuchoter en gloussant. Hermione regardait maintenant répugnée ce petit homme pitoyable. Il devait être superbement ravi de faire son métier.  
  
-Vous cherchez un modèle en particulier mademoiselle?  
  
-Quelque chose de simple pour tous le jours, rien de trop compliqué, et une ou deux robes plus chics et hum, peut-être une tenue de soirée, une cape d'hiver et une moins chaude.  
  
Un autre avantage du programme international était que l'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire. Par contre, les étudiants ne devaient pas porter des vêtements moldus à l'extérieur de leur chambre, pour le respect des traditions et devaient porter en tout temps le badge du programme international qu'on leurs remettrait au début de l'année scolaire.  
  
-Bien, je vais vous montrer mes tenues déjà prêtes, sinon je peux les confectionner pour vous en quelques jours. Mais je devrai prendre vos mesures. Dit-il d'un ton ravi en lorgnant ses formes.  
  
-Eh bien, c'est que je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de temps vous voyez. Je me contenterai de celles déjà prêtes. Dit-elle horrifiée.  
  
-Comme vous voulez. Dit t'il visiblement déçu. Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Si quelque chose vous intéresse, signalez-le aux vendeuses.  
  
Hermione repéra rapidement la section pour femme. Elle se trouva deux très longues robes de travail noire, fort simple, à peine moulante, puis une verte en velours, une autre bleue nuit, rappelant les robes médiévales. Elle se trouva rapidement une longue cape d'hiver noire avec un capuchon bordé de fourrure, puis une autre de la même couleur mais sans doublure, deux chapeaux de sorcière, l'un noir pour le travail, l'autre plus excentrique et finalement, une longue robe de soie bourgogne élégante, décolletée aux ourlets brodés. Elle paya le tout très rapidement, soulagée de sortir enfin de la boutique. Le studio de photographie était beaucoup mieux, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et une femme aux cheveux grisonnants l'accueillit en lui offrant une bonne tasse de thé, lui serrant la main en même temps.  
  
-Mme Anita.  
  
-Hermione Granger, du programme international.  
  
-Ah oui, j'ai un de vos camarades qui se rhabille en ce moment dans la pièce d'à côté. J'ai du lui prêter une robe pour ses photos, je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais le collège est très strict sur l'apparence de ses étudiants. Ils tiennent à ce que leurs élèves soient bien mis pour les photographies. mais ce jeune homme m'a fait pitié, il est arrivé tout taché de boue! Je crois qu'il en avait jusqu'aux genoux! Il a fait tout le chemin à pied!  
  
À ce moment Draco fit son entrée, visiblement la photographe avait eu raison, il avait de la boue jusqu'aux genoux et Hermione réprima de justesse un rire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir Malefoy plein de saleté. Pourtant pensait Hermione, même dans cet état-là, il reste sexy. Elle rougit.  
  
« Oh mon dieu, à quoi je viens de penser!? »  
  
-Granger. Dit il saluant de la tête d'un air pincé.  
  
-Malefoy. L'elfe de maison repassera nous chercher vers cinq heures.Sois à l'heure. Dit elle froidement, ne laissant pas transparaître sa crainte qu'il ait pu voir son visage rosir à sa vue.  
  
Draco se tourna une dernière fois vers la patronne et la remercia de son aide, puis sortit rapidement.  
  
-Il n'est pas bavard ce jeune homme, pourtant tantôt il me semblait de meilleur humeur. enfin, ces jeunes gens sont mystérieux. Je me souviens comment j'étais à mon âge, c'était la belle époque, j'ai rencontré mon mari quand j'avais à peu près votre âge. Le temps passe, aujourd'hui j'ai une fille de 21 ans. Elle lui montra du doigt une des nombreuses photographies accrochées sur le mur.  
  
Hermione poussa un cri de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle vit le doux visage souriant de Fleur Delacour figé à la manière moldue sur le papier cirée.  
  
-Fleur! C'est votre fille? Dit elle en les regardant toutes les deux en alternance. Hermione rougit de gêne se rendant compte de son impolitesse, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vexé.  
  
-Ne faites pas cette tête! Vous n'êtes pas la première à vous demander comment j'ai pu faire une aussi belle fille avec la figure que j'ai. Dit t'elle en riant.  
  
-Non, enfin ce n'est pas.Balbutia Hermione.  
  
- La mère de son père était une vélane. C'est ce qui explique nos différences. Vous la connaissez?  
  
-Je l'ai connu au tournoi des trois sorciers.  
  
-Oui, c'est bien ma Fleur, tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, mais elle est la chargée de cours personnelle de Almansa Qoart à Beauxbâtons cette année. Je suis très fière d'elle. Elle a toujours rêvé d'enseigner et c'est toute une chance pour elle de s'être fait engagée par une femme comme elle. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de prendre des gens à son service, mais elle est très occupée cette année.Bien, fais-moi voir tes robes pour la photo qu'on en choisisse une belle.  
  
Hermione eut du mal à cacher son étonnement, pour elle, Fleur avait toujours été une fille égoïste, elle la voyait mal enseigner et surtout rêver de le faire.  
  
Mme Anita se mit à fouiller dans son sac et en ressortit ses deux robes de travail noires, qu'elle envoya valser en fronçant le nez, puis elle jeta son dévolu sur la robe bleu nuit. Elle la coiffa rapidement à l'aide d'un sort et l'installa devant un mur de pierre et lui accrocha une épinglette aux armoiries de Beauxbâtons. Elle ajusta rapidement ses appareils, puis prit plusieurs clichés.  
  
-Voilà jeune fille, c'est fini. Les photos seront envoyées dans une semaine au collège. Pour les photos de groupe, je repasserai dans l'année.  
  
Assise à la table du bistrot du coin, Hermione sirotait tranquillement une bière au beurre, feuilletant son nouveau livre; L'histoire de Beauxbâtons. Lorsque Draco fit son entrée, portant ses emplettes. Il jeta un regard amusé à sa lecture, puis lui montra son propre exemplaire.  
  
-Je suis sûr qu'on doit être les seuls à avoir jamais lu l'histoire de Poudlard. Dit t'il d'une voix amusée.  
  
Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris.  
  
-Quoi Granger, tu crois vraiment que j'ai payé pour entrer ici? J'ai de la culture Granger, même si tu n'en profites pas. J'ai terminé premier ex- aequo au classement avec toi. Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant Granger, mais on n'a pas l'habitude d'accepter plus de deux élèves d'une même école ici.  
  
Si, elle le savait trop bien...et puis selon la loi, le classement des étudiants n'était dévoilé qu'en octobre puisque toutes les différentes écoles devaient commencer au maximum l'année scolaire à ce moment.. Malefoy avait sûrement grappillé l'information par les pouvoirs de son père au ministère. Mais après tout, Malefoy connaissait la magie noire, il pouvait très bien s'en être servi pour améliorer ses notes.  
  
-J'ignore comment tu t'y es pris Malefoy.  
  
-Allez, acceptes donc que j'aie autant, sûrement plus de talent que toi.C'est le temps que quelqu'un dégonfle ta tête Granger, avant qu'elle n'explose! Allez, viens, la voiture est arrivée.  
  
« Quel emmerdeur, je n'ai pas du tout la tête enflée, pour qui il se prend lui, il devrait se regarder avant de parler! »  
  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es jaloux Malefoy! Dit t'elle en le suivant de près.  
  
-Comment est-ce que je pourrais être jaloux de toi Granger! J'ai tout ce que je peux rêver d'avoir!  
  
-Peut-être, mais moi au moins j'ai eu des amis et je vois pas Grabbe et Goyle répondre à ce titre!  
  
-Ah, lâche-moi patience Granger, je n'ai pas envie de réagir comme je l'ai fait tantôt, j'ai juste envie de m'asseoir tranquillement et de commencer mon livre.  
  
-C'est vrai que m'agresser comme tu l'as fait pourrait faire une tâche de plus à ton dossier. je crois bien que si ça permettait ton expulsion de l'école j'essayerais encore de te mettre dans cet état-là.  
  
-Stupide courage de Gryffondor. Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer de me faire virer d'ici Granger, tu perds ton temps. J'ai gagné ma place ici autant que toi. Les dames d'abord dit-il en ouvrant la portière.  
  
...................................................  
  
Donc, c'est cela, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans les prochains chapitres, je vais sûrement alterner entre Hermione et Draco pour qu'on puisse un peu connaître ce qu'il ressent pour notre charmante héroïne, et surtout pour en apprendre plus sur lui, car comme vous avez remarqué, il a beaucoup changé en un été!!! Un peu de suspense. Muhahahahahaha!!!! Bref, Draco cache des choses. On devrait aussi en apprendre plus sur Fleur bientôt, et Hermione rencontrera ses nouveaux camarades de classe dans le prochain chapitre. ça va être une année mouvementée!!!! Alors à la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton à gauche de votre écran..  
  
Butterquifly 


	3. Chapitre 3: La confession du serpent

Je ne fais aucunement de profits avec cette histoire, tout ce qui est à J.K. est à J.K. Tout le reste est à moi...Voilà.  
  
Salutation à vous lecteurs, ceci est la réponse au défi d'Evanescente... En gros, l'Organisation Magique Mondiale choisie trente candidats de par le  
monde à chaque année pour suivre un programme international de magie  
supérieure... Hermione est choisie, Draco aussi. Le hic, c'est que cette formation a lieu à l'académie de Beauxbâtons... Comme c'est une fic romance,  
vous imaginez la suite... Un love/hate comme je les aimes si bien... Prenez note que l'on entendra parler de Fleur Delacour et qu'elle ne sera pas une  
bitch finie... Il se pourrait que le rating change au cas où il y aurait une(des) scène(s) un peu plus(beaucoup) osée... Bref tout cela reste à voir,  
mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes à personne...  
  
Rebonjour à tous et à toutes, je sais que le temps entre mes updates a été carrément indécent cette fois-ci et je m'en excuse totalement... Seulement  
vous savez ce que c'est... j'ai été bien occupée par l'école et j'ai un  
nouvel amoureux... alors... je me suis retrouvée beaucoup plus occupée et...  
hum...distraite ;-) que je le pensais et puis je me suis réveillée il y a quelques temps et je me suis rendue compte que mon histoire avait besoin d'une suite... Alors c'est cela.................. CHUIE DÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉEEEE!!!!! Pardonnez-moi  
(snif snif snif)  
  
*** Ce chapitre est pour Coralie Mc Lunday qui m'a finalement décidé à m'y  
mettre sérieusement aujourd'hui pour finir ce chapitre!!!***  
  
***** Spot publicitaire******  
  
En quête d'un évènement revigorant, d'une soirée agréable? UNE seule fic s'impose... à tout ceux qui n'ont pas lu ``Parfois aussi les serdaigles sont courageux`` de Fred et George, ce message s'adresse à vous... Courez vite vous la procurez!!!! (Avertissement : peut créer une dépendance)  
  
...................................................  
  
Réponse aux reviews...  
  
Amy Evans : Vraiment, merci pour ce commentaire, je suis très flattée! D'ailleurs, Hermione et Draco rencontreront très bientôt leurs nouveaux compagnons... J'ai bien hâte d'écrire ces rencontres... MUHAHAHAHA  
  
Melusine Jedusor : YÉÉÉ, une nouvelle lectrice!!! J'adore les nouvelles lectrices!!! Merci pour ta review, c'était très gentil de ta part! Bise.  
  
Myriem 92: Merci bien! J'adore ce genre de commentaires!!! xxx  
  
Frederique: Ah ben je savais pas que butter voulait dire beurre en Allemand... Alors ça prouve que je ne fais pas d'Allemand... lol. Le seul butter que je connais est le ``beurre`` en anglais... Tu m'en apprends une bonne... Comme ça je vais pouvoir faire ma savante auprès de mes amis! Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour ta review... À la prochaine!  
  
Pititemeg: Ah bien merci! C'est très gentil! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre! Bise.  
  
Phénix 20: Eh bien, voilà la suite comme demandée, bien que très en retard. J'espère que tu vas aimer...  
  
Leslie Glady : Salut salut, je suis désolée, mais j'ai peur que ce chapitre soit plus court que le dernier, mais je souhaitais le terminer comme ça... (ah, des excuses, des excuses ;-)... )  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday , Tiquitou et Frite 12: Eh bien oui, il semble que la coiffure de Draco ait suscité des commentaires... Trois personnes pour me le faire remarquer... Mais ne vous en faites pas, mes goûts en matière de coiffures n'interféreront pas avec ceux de Draco... Il ne gardera pas ses couettes de rasta bien longtemps si c'est ce qui vous fait peur ;-) ... Seulement, ce n'est pas Draco qui a décidé de se les faire, croyez-moi... il a été forcé...bah, vous l'apprendrez bien assez vite... MUHAHAHAHA!!! Enfin, je vais me calmer un peu... lol. Merci vraiment à vous trois pour les reviews, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir de voir que notre travail est apprécié!!!   
  
MERCI À VOUS LES REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 3 : La confession du serpent  
  
Draco poussa un soupir de mécontentement en fixant la marée monter de la grande baie vitrée de la bibliothèque de l'école. La journée d'hier et celle d'aujourd'hui avaient été des plus pathétiques. Tout d'abord, sa rencontre avec Granger au déjeuner et ensuite leur dispute, son emportement et surtout la honte de lui-même et la frayeur qu'il lui avait donné et finalement cet accord silencieux qui les avaient poussés à s'éviter toute la journée. Bien sûr, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir remis à sa place cette stupide petite fouineuse de Gryffondor, mais sa manière d'agir... le faisait se sentir coupable. L'espace d'un instant il avait failli la prendre dans ses bras et serrer cette Granger terrorisée contre son cœur et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait changé, mais cette pensée s'était rapidement évanouie lorsqu'il s'était rappelé la raison de son emportement. Elle l'avait traité de fils de mangemort, ce qui était vrai, il devait l'admettre, mais jamais il n'avait été, où ne serait un mangemort. Bien sûr, tous ne pouvaient concevoir qu'un Malefoy, le fils même de Lucius Malefoy puisse être du bon côté... qu'il ait réalisé ses erreurs passées...tous sauf Dumbledore qui l'avait cru lorsqu'il lui avait parlé à la fin de l'année... Ses pensées dérivèrent instantanément vers elle, cette fille, il lui avait pourtant promis cet été...avant de partir et de venir s'installer ici, il était sûr de ne plus s'emporter comme aujourd'hui, mais la blessure était toujours là, trop présente, trop fraîche pour être complètement effacée. Il se rappelait très bien le regard chargé de ce qu'il croyait avoir été de la pitié, qu'Hermione lui avait lancé sur le chemin du retour. Aussi, il se promit à l'avenir de l'éviter afin de ne pas laisser pareils événements se reproduire... Même si bien des choses avaient changées, il restait tout de même un Malefoy et un vrai Malefoy ne s'abaissait jamais pour quelqu'un. « Enfin, presque jamais. » Dit-il pour lui-même en fixant une longue lettre ouverte sur son bureau.  
  
Maggy,  
  
Comment vas-tu? Contrairement à ce que tu dois penser, je ne me sens pas si mal... Pas que je commence à oublier, loin de là, mais le changement d'atmosphère m'a fait le plus grand bien. J'ai gardé les dreads, comme je te l'ai promis...Mais c'est seulement pour te faire plaisir... Je croyais qu'elles allaient nuire à mon charme dévastateur, mais à ma grande surprise, cela semble beaucoup plaire. Granger, tu sais la fille de Poudlard est arrivée hier matin. Je ne semble pas trop lui déplaire...physiquement bien sûr, pour le reste enfin... Elle croit toujours que je suis cette même stupide petite merde... L'opinion des gens ne change pas facilement. Pas que ça me dérange de lui déplaire, mais je ne peux supporter qu'elle me voie seulement comme un sale fils de Mangemort qui ne rêve que de suivre les traces de son père... Je sais ce que tu dois te dire ma belle, que tu aurais compris que j'ai changé...Que tu m'aurais pardonné, seulement tu ne m'as jamais connu durant toute ces années... personne, à part peut être Dumbledore ne me croira jamais dans mon monde. Renoncer à mon père n'a pas été aussi dur que je l'aurais cru...ça faisait longtemps, trop longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Depuis leur mort, je  
  
Pardon Maggy, je reprends la plume ce soir pour finir ce que j'ai commencé. Je sais que tu voudrais qu'on parle, mais c'est trop dur en ce moment je n'y arriverai pas tout de suite. En plus, je vais devoir parler à Granger qu'elle sache de quel côté je suis...Dumbeldore me l'a demandé... Je lui fais confiance, seulement je ne peux pas la sentir... J'ai failli la frapper lorsqu'elle m'a accusé d'être un mangemort... Je vais devoir lui parler, très bientôt. Au moins ici, c'est mieux que Poudlard, une nouvelle vie où Lucius n'a pas laissé de marques...  
  
DM  
  
Draco observa sa lettre, il les signait toujours ainsi, aucune marque d'affection apparente. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Il la rangea dans son enveloppe, y apposa une bonne dizaine de timbres moldus et s'apprêtait à y écrire le nom de son destinataire lorsqu'il eu le sentiment d'être épié. Il se retourna rapidement, cachant sa lettre dans son sac et aperçu Granger qui se tenait derrière lui.  
  
-Granger...  
  
-Malefoy...  
  
Il y eut un long silence, puis toussotant nerveusement Hermione se décida à parler. Après tout, c'était elle l'intruse.  
  
-Tu viens souvent à la bibliothèque de l'école Malefoy? Dit-elle, espérant que non.  
  
-Oui, assez souvent... j'y ai passé pas mal de temps depuis l'été à vrai dire...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Malefoy par depuis l'été? On m'a dit que tu étais arrivé la même journée que moi! S'exclama Hermione surprise.  
  
-Officiellement je suis arrivé hier matin, quelques heures avant toi seulement, mais en réalité, je suis ici depuis un peu moins d'un mois...  
  
Hermione le regarda stupéfaite, il n'y aurait sûrement pas beaucoup d'autres étudiants avant la fin de la semaine à ce qu'Amelia lui avait dit, la plus part d'entre eux arrivaient une journée avant le début des cours, comme on le suggérait fortement sur la brochure d'information. Seulement, Hermione avait passé du temps au terrier, ses parents étant en Amérique pour un séminaire, mais elle s'était décidée à partir un peu plus tôt que prévu, pour s'éloigner de Ron, avec qui elle se disputait sans cesse à cause de son départ. Mais surtout, elle avait quand même décidé bien avant les événements du Terrier d'arriver une semaine en avance pour bien se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement, et prendre un peu d'avance dans certaines matières... et surtout, amasser le plus d'informations possible sur ce mystérieux programme. Il n'en était fait mention que dans certains et rares livres. L'institution gardait bien ses secrets... Même de ses futurs élèves. Une soirée d'information aurait lieu la veille du commencement des cours quand tous les étudiants se seraient installés.  
  
-Comment se fait... Dit Hermione toujours surprise.  
  
-Ça ne te regarde pas, pas la peine de le demander. Dit Draco semblant se réveiller d'un coup, se rendant sûrement compte qu'il venait de dévoiler une information secrète.  
  
-En effet Malefoy, de toute manière ça ne m'intéresse pas de connaître ta vie privée... Dit-elle, mourant en fait de connaître son secret.  
  
-Bien, pas que ce ne soit pas seulement ta conversation qui m'épuise, mais je dois aussi poster une lettre.  
  
-Je ne te retiens pas Malefoy, seulement...un seul timbre suffit... Dit-elle en désignant le coin de la lettre qui sortait du sac de Draco, souriant bêtement en se déplaçant vers la section opposée.  
  
Draco la regarda s'éloigner mécontent, observant sa lettre couverte de timbre. Jamais elle ne lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait en mettre qu'un seul! Pourtant, elle avait eu maintes occasions... Draco se sentit rougir. Il devait lui donner énormément de plaisir à chacune de ses missives... Il se rappela tout d'un coup le message subtil qu'elle lui avait glissé dans son dernier envoi : « À chaque matin, lorsque je prends mon courrier, j'espère toujours avoir de tes nouvelles, et sois sûr que lorsque c'est bel et bien le cas, juste la vue de l'enveloppe me rend de bonne humeur pour toute la journée... ».  
  
-Bien sûr Maggy, tu as trouvé un nouveau moyen pour te foutre de ma gueule! Ne pas m'avoir dit qu'on ne mettait qu'un seul timbre sur une enveloppe a sûrement du te mettre de bonne humeur. Dit-il moitié amusé, moitié frustré. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait d'habitude lorsqu'il était contrarié. Au lieu de ses brins soyeux, sa peau entra en contact avec ses dreads broussailleux. Il grogna d'avantage. Tout était toujours à cause des filles, tout! Jamais, au plus grand jamais il n'aurait du laisser Maggy faire quoi que ce soit à ses cheveux...  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................  
  
Hermione observa Malefoy s'éloigner. Que pouvait il bien cacher? Il avait été sur le point de dévoiler des informations visiblement confidentielles... Pourquoi était il ici depuis un mois? Et surtout, pourquoi envoyait-il une lettre à la manière moldue? Elle devait prendre la peine d'écrire à Dumbledore pour le mettre au courant. Après tout, cela avait peut être un rapport avec des activités de Mangemorts... Sortant une plume et un parchemin de son sac, Hermione s'assit à une table pour rédiger sa lettre. La lune se levait déjà et une légère brise secouait l'atmosphère. Elle cacheta sa missive et un bruit sonore provenant de son ventre lui rappela qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y porter sa lettre. C'est à ce moment qu'Amelia fit son entrée.  
  
-Ah miss, on m'a chargé de vous prévenir que ce soir se tient le banquet annuel des professeurs pour célébrer la fin des vacances... Vous et le jeune monsieur Malefoy y êtes conviés... Aussi j'ai cru bon de préparer une de vos robes...  
  
Hermione leva les yeux vers son miroir. Son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille à la chevelure plus que jamais emmêlée et à la tenue toute simple. Elle se surprit elle-même à penser que cette soirée la changerait de sa morne routine. Elle jeta un œil à sa robe en velours bleue nuit, celle qu'Amelia avait choisie.  
  
-Dis-moi Amelia, combien de temps me reste-il pour me préparer?  
  
-Environ trois-quarts d'heure miss... Si on se dépêche, on y arrivera!  
  
La porte se mit soudainement à brailler des ordres de toutes parts de sa voix de matrone autoritaire.  
  
-Allez les filles, brassez-vous le popotin! S'exclama t'elle.  
  
Une baignoire sur pattes apparut en plein centre de la pièce et se mit à ruer comme un poulain en courant partout, se remplissant toute seule d'eau savonneuse, tandis qu'une volée de serviettes chaudes et moelleuses vinrent se poser sur le lit. Les savonnettes firent la course dans la pièce avant de plonger dans la baignoire qui s'était finalement calmée.  
  
-Ah, cette porte... elle n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. Pas moyen de faire les choses calmement avec elle! Allez miss, embarquez dans votre bain... s'exclama Amelia visiblement contrariée.  
  
Hermione sous le choc, entra avec réticence dans la baignoire qui produisit instantanément de petits couinements, protestant contre son nouvel occupant. Une fleur de douche se mit à la savonner, tandis que le pommeau de douche se mit à lui verser sans vergogne un gallon d'eau chaude sur la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle manquât de s'étouffer. Ensuite, deux des pattes de la baignoire se rallongèrent et ramollirent jusqu'à former deux grands bras humain qui se mirent à lui savonner les cheveux. Hermione stupéfaite fut rincée à grands jets d'eau, entourée d'un drap de bain moelleux et puis tout ce beau monde disparut, retournant à leurs endroits habituels, immobiles.  
  
Amelia claqua une des doigts et une brosse et un peigne s'élevèrent d'une petite table et commencèrent la tâche fastidieuse de faire disparaître toute trace de nœuds de la chevelure d'Hermione. Puis, un nuage chaud provenant du foyer finit de sécher ses cheveux. Amelia, d'une main experte lui frisa magiquement les cheveux, puis les remonta en un gros chignon très volatile, d'où s'échappaient maintes petites mèches rebelles.  
  
Hermione revêtit sa robe, puis Amelia la fit asseoir devant sa coiffeuse et entreprit de la maquiller très légèrement. Un peu d'ombre à paupière à peine rosé, du mascara et un trait de noir en dessous des yeux. Hermione sortit de sa valise une paire de sandales à petits talons noirs. Puis elle se regarda dans le miroir. L'effet était absolument épatant! Hermione se trouvait rarement jolie, mais cette fois faisait exception à la règle.  
  
-Allez miss, vous n'avez que le temps de vous rendre dans la grande salle avant que le dîner ne commence.  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers la porte, la remerciant au passage de son aide, puis traversa les longs couloirs et escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle. À son arrivée, une trentaine de personnes s'y trouvaient, un verre à la main, discutant par petits groupes. Almansa Qoart se dirigea vers elle en l'apercevant, très élégante dans une longue robe noire vaporeuse au décolleté plongeant.  
  
-Bienvenue parmi nous, Hermione, je suis contente que tu aies pu te joindre à la soirée. Le jeune Draco est déjà descendu, dit t'elle en lui montrant Draco d'un signe de tête.  
  
Hermione laissa dériver son regard vers Draco. Il semblait en pleine discussion avec nul autre que...Fleur Delacour!  
  
-Je dois vous avouer Hermione, que jamais l'académie n'a accepté plus d'un élève provenant de la même école... Même que depuis dix ans, aucun élève de Poudlard n'a été accepté en ces murs... Vos résultats sont très surprenants, je dois l'admettre. Avez-vous réfléchie au cheminement que vous désirez prendre cette année?  
  
-Eh bien, je me suis assez documentée professeur et j'aimerais me spécialiser dans deux branches... soit la métamorphose et les potions.  
  
-Bien Hermione, ce sont de grands projets, seulement l'académie n'accepte que très rarement qu'un élève ne relève ce défi...  
  
-Je sais professeur, seulement je crois en être capable, et je compte bien faire mon travail d'étude sur un sujet reliant ces deux matières... Je suis certaine qu'il est possible de pousser encore plus loin les usages des potions de métamorphose. Comme par exemple le polynectar qui doit pouvoir être modifié de manière à rendre possible la transformation animale sans dangers...  
  
-Tout cela est très intéressant miss Granger, je toucherai un mot en votre faveur à Titanus Ojeny, le maître des potions. Les professeurs du programme choisissent eux-mêmes leurs élèves parmis les candidats. Mme Maxime approuve en dernier lieu les candidatures, mais elle n'a jamais contesté le choix des ses enseignants... Je vous parlerai plus de notre rôle ici lorsque tous les élèves seront présents. Mais Soyez assurée que pour ma part, que je vous considère presque totalement parmis mes rangs... Mais vous devrez passer une épreuve...Je n'accepte jamais plus d'une douzaine d'élèves et le professeur Ojeny n'a accepté que six recrues l'année dernière... Il vous faudra travailler dur pour qu'il vous remarque.  
  
Un tintement de clochettes retentit, annonçant le début du repas.  
  
-Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer Hermione, allons nous joindre aux autres.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .........................  
  
Draco observa une jeune fille entrer dans la grande salle. Granger sans aucun doute. Pourtant il ne pu détacher son regard d'elle tout de suite. Ses yeux suivirent malgré lui la ligne de son cou fin, la courbe de son dos et de ses hanches. Étrangement, Granger paraissait séduisante ce soir. Paraissait. Draco sourit à cette pensée. Il ne suffisait pas d'une jolie robe pour rendre une fille désirable alors que le lendemain elle redeviendrait la petite Granger qu'elle avait toujours été... Rien de mieux qu'une bonne bête de ferme...  
  
-As-tu eu des nouvelles de Maggy? Draco! Tu écoutes ce que je te dis? S'exclama Fleur agacée.  
  
-Euh, oui, désolé Fleur...  
  
Elle suivit son regard.  
  
-Ah tiens, Hermione Granger. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis le tournoi à ce que je vois...  
  
-Non pas du tout, ce soir n'est qu'une exception. Sinon, elle est toujours aussi laide...  
  
-Ah Draco, toujours aussi aimable! Tu ne le vois peut être pas, mais elle a changé... Allez, présente-moi, j'ai bien envie de la connaître.  
  
-Tu la connais déjà! Dit Draco avec agacement.  
  
-Pas pour de vrai...  
  
-Bon tant pis, j'irai seule.  
  
-C'est ça, pendant ce temps je vais m'asseoir à la table...  
  
-Ce que tu es grognon... On croirait entendre le Draco d'avant cet été... Dit elle en souriant malicieusement.  
  
Il la fusilla du regard.  
  
-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'emploie plus le terme sang de bourbe pour insulter Hermione que je dois obligatoirement faire ami-ami avec elle!!! Contrairement à moi, elle n'a pas changé. C'est toujours la même garce...  
  
-Seigneur Draco... arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux pour rien... vieilli un peu!  
  
Draco lui lança un regard boudeur puis se détourna.  
  
À ce moment, une clochette annonçant le début du repas se fit entendre.  
  
-Allez viens, allons manger, dit Draco avec un soupir...  
  
Il s'était encore une fois emporté pour rien... Quelques fois il en arrivait à se demander s'il changerait vraiment un jour, si Lucius ne l'avait pas trop influencé. Il sentit une pression sur sa main. Fleur le regarda, elle savait bien ce qu'il pensait... Elle et Maggy étaient les seules à savoir vraiment ce qu'il pensait...  
  
-Le professeur Qoart tient à ce que Hermione et toi soyez assis ensembles pour le dîner... Le professeur Dumbledore a parlé de vos antécédents à Almansa, aussi, elle souhaite vous emmener à un degré de civilité acceptable...  
  
Draco eut un frémissement d'horreur. Un dîner complet aux côtés de Granger était comparable à un cataclysme! Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler leur dernier épisode dans les calèches! Justement, elle approchait accompagnée de cette vieille chouette sénile qui avait décidé de leurs places.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................................................. ....................................................................................................  
  
Le repas fut étonnamment agréable et rapide; Draco n'avait pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche et regarda avec effarement Hermione qui s'apprêtait à finir sa troisième coupe de vin (et qui semblait tirer une satisfaction évidente de la tête surprise de Malefoy), lorsque le professeur Qoart vint se placer devant-eux.  
  
-Hermione? Draco? Je souhaiterais vous parler en privé dans mon bureau, tout de suite.  
  
Draco se renfrogna sur son siège. Visiblement cette discussion ne semblait pas lui plaire, pourtant il se leva à la suite d'Hermione. Almansa Qoart les mena jusqu'à une porte en chêne massif et la caressa du bout des doigts.  
  
-Entrez, et asseyez-vous dit-elle en désignant deux sièges devant un énorme bureau.  
  
-Je tiens à éclaircir les choses tout de suite. Cette institution est la plus prestigieuse de toutes et je tiens à cette réputation! Ici, tous nos élèves sont sérieux et savent vivre. Draco, Hermione, je n'en attends pas moins de vous. Il n'y a pas de place en ces murs pour de stupides petites disputes ou rivalités anciennes. J'ai eu vent de votre petite incartade de hier et je ne veux plus jamais que cela ne se reproduise. Est-ce clair?  
  
-Oui madame.  
  
-Mr. Malefoy?  
  
-Bien professeur.  
  
-Bien, maintenant que ce petit problème est réglé, Draco va maintenant vous expliquer certaines choses...Comme par exemple son installation prématurée ici.  
  
Draco lui lança un regard noir mais obtempéra avec frustration.  
  
- Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je suis ici depuis un peu moins d'un mois. Mon père a voulu me forcer à rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts l'année dernière. Dumbledore m'a parlé avant la fin de l'année et m'a convaincu de me joindre a lui. Mon père n'a pas voulu de mon refus alors... Sa voix se cassa et il se tu.  
  
-Alors Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour m'envoyer ici. Il disait que je méritais de développer mon potentiel magique au maximum. Qu'on aurait besoin de moi lors de la grande guerre. C'était déjà entendu que tu rentrerais ici. Mes notes étaient aussi fortes que les tiennes, mais mon dossier sur le plan pratique était beaucoup moins imposant que le tiens... la pierre philosophale te donnait un grand avantage sur moi. Mais Dumbledore a tout de même été capable de faire valoir ma candidature et finalement j'ai été accepté. Pour des raisons de sécurité, après... enfin...je... on m'a tout de suite envoyé ici.  
  
-C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire Draco?  
  
-Oui professeur. Dit il en la défiant d'ajouter autre chose.  
  
Almansa le regarda acceptant son silence. Il se leva brusquement et disparut.  
  
-Hermione, Draco a beaucoup souffert cet été. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous mettre au courant et il l'a aussi demandé à Draco. Je sais que vos relations n'ont jamais été faciles, mais essayez de lui rendre la vie moins dure... Il essaie beaucoup de changer de son côté, mais il ne peut pas qu'y mettre du sien.  
  
Hermione se souvint alors de toutes les remarques acerbes qu'il lui avait fait subir au cours des années et fut tentée de rire au nez d'Almansa. Mais une force étrange la poussa à accepter la demande. Elle regagna la salle commune et fut surprise d'entendre une musique profonde et rageuse. Un piano. Elle leva la tête vers le haut. Au deuxième étage de la salle, Draco, assis au piano lui tournait le dos. Il tapa soudainement de toute la force de ses poings sur le clavier, brisant le rythme enivrant de la musique. Hermione sursauta et accrocha une lampe qui se brisa en tombant sur le sol. Draco se retourna vivement, alerté par le bruit. Ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur Hermione. Elle le regarda un bref instant, frissonnant de peur. Il avait l'air complètement furieux, ses yeux gris acier lançant des éclairs. Elle murmura rapidement le sort « reparo » sur la lampe et se sauva le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. Draco quant à lui, la suivit du regard. Il rabattit furieusement le couvercle de l'instrument. Il avait besoin de se défouler d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre ouverte. En un *pop* sonore, Draco avait disparut. Un grand faucon blanc aux yeux argent s'envola vers le ciel, sans un regard vers l'endroit d'où il venait.  
  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Fin du troisième chapitre... Eh bin, vous en avez appris un peu plus sur Draco... Mais ce n'est pas tout!!! Peuf... y a encore des punch... Alors pour les connaître, vous n'avez qu'à continuer à lire mon histoire et à reviewer!!!! (Sourire à la colgate)  
  
Alors c'est cela............................. BYE BYE, je vous aiiiiimmmme!!!  
  
Ne vous gênez pas pour m'envoyer des suggestions... Je vais avoir besoin de noms d'écoles, d'élèves de toutes nationalités. J'en ai déjà quelques uns, mais ne vous gênez surtout pas!!!  
  
xxx Butterquifly 


	4. Chapitre 4:Explorations

****

****

****

**Bonjour tout le monde...hé oui, je suis toujours en vie... Une excuse pour ce retard??? Euh... je regarde le plafond et sifflote mine de rien... De quoi on parlait déjà??? Bon, bon, je suis désolée... je sais que je commence chaque chapitre en disant ça... mais là je le suis plus que d'habitude... Bref, j'ai eu une période où je ne pouvais rien écrire de sentimental alors c'était hors de question de continuer cette histoire à ce moment-là... Mais vous voyez, je suis de retour! Je vous préviens que ces deux chapitres sont courts. Normalement, ça aurait du être un chapitre entier, mais ils ne collaient pas ensembles, donc ils sont séparés... Je crois que c'est tout, alors bonne lecture!!!  
  
** _Mais avant tout...  
_  
**Réponse au reviews!!!**   
  
Merci : **Lilnyamy**, **cily**,** Sybylle**, **stinkybutt **et** lilouthephoenix**. Vos encouragements me touchent vraiment!  
  
**Le Saut de l'Ange**: M'excuse... je me sens sans Coeur... ouiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn.... AHA!!! Joke, je suis fière de vous faire patienter dans votre coin! Prenez votre pied! Hum... bon pour de vrai-vrai, je suis vraiment désolée... quatre mois, c'est vrai que c'est inadmissible... Je vais me forcer et essayer de devenir une bonne petite fanfictionneuse modèle et ponctuelle... (Mouhahahaha, pkoi je doute de moi??? Lol)  
  
**Kowai** : Yééééé! Une nouvelle revieweuse! Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir mettre un nom sur un lecteur...  
  
**Coralie Mc Lunday** : Vivi!!! Un faucon blanc... je l'imagine bien comme ça... Longiligne et prédateur... hummmmm miam! (rougit mal à l'aise...) mais je me suis rendue compte que je ne savais pas si les faucons pouvaient être blancs... petit problème... lol... mais j'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé la photo d'un faucon blanc... Alors tout va bien... ;-) Et puis sa coiffure... je suis surprise de toutes ces réactions... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas... il ne les garderas pas...trop longtemps... Il faut bien qu'Hermione puisse fantasmer sur l'apparente douceur de ses cheveux... hihihi. Merci pour mon amoureux... mais comme je ne donne jamais signe de vie... Ma vie sentimentale à de nouveau changée... je suis recélibataire... ha la la... la vie est chargée de surprises... et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'un magnifique spécimen mâle aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris apparaîtra dans ma vie... lol si seulement, soupir... Et pour la fic que je cherchais, elle est effectivement en anglais... Ce serait bien que quelqu'un la traduise... Je voudrais bien m'essayer, mais je suis encore trop nulle pour ça...  
  
**LeslieGlady **: Allo! Ben en fait, non, vous n'êtes pas censés savoir qui est Maggy... mais je crois qu'il y a tout de même certains petits indices qui laissent dévoiler des choses la concernant elle et sa relation avec draco... Bref, tout à fait normal d'être perdue... Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre!!!  
  
**Shetane** : Allo!!! Oui!!! Draco est violent, j'adore ça!!! Mais il ne le sera pas tout le temps, mais je crois qu'il va rester vif de caractère... lol... et puis pour Ron et Harry j'avoue que ça fait étrange, mais on va les revoir c'est certain... et on va revoir Poudlard aussi... Concernant la fic que je cherchais, Ben comme j'ai dit à Coralie, je me vois mal la traduire... Je crois que le résultat serait monstrueux... Mais on pourrait toujours passer une petite annonce, ça devrait bien intéresser quelqu'un de traduire une fic classée R... tous des pervers... lol

Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires, c'est la plus grande joie que je puisse avoir...

****

**Chapitre 4**

**_Explorations_**

Hermione eut du mal à dormir cette nuit-là. Les révélations de la veille l'avaient profondément troublée. Ainsi, Malefoy n'était pas un et ne serait jamais un mangemort. Hermione n'hésitait plus maintenant; si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, elle obtempérerait. Mais tout de même, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle se comporte de manière sympathique avec lui! Jamais elle n'oublierait toutes ces années à Poudlard, ou insulter Granger en la traitant de sang-de-bourbe était l'une des activités favorites du serpent. Elle n'aurait qu'à se conduire froidement avec lui. L'apparition d'Amelia la tira de ses pensées.

-Bonjour miss! Dit elle en papillonnant gaiement autour de la chambre, tirant au passage les rideaux, sortant une jolie robe de la penderie.

-Non Amelia, pas cette robe, donne-moi plutôt une robe de travail noire...

Amelia lui jeta un regard étrange et sortit avec un dégoût visible une simple robe de travail noire.

-Mais enfin Miss Hermione, cette robe est...est...

-Simple, une robe simple pour une fille simple. Prends note s'il te plaît de toujours sortir une de ces robes à l'avenir.  
  
-Bien Miss. Le regard aiguisé d'Amelia parcouru la pièce et s'arrêta automatiquement vers la lettre adressée au professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Dois-je porter cette lettre à la volière Miss?  
  
-Non, c'est inutile. Laisse-là à sa place. Tu peux disposer Amelia, je n'aurai pas besoin de tes services ce matin. Dit Hermione essayant de lui faire plaisir en lui donnant son avant-midi de libre.  
  
-Bien Miss. Dit-elle en disparaissant lui lançant au passage un regard agacé.  
  
Hermione soupira, comme les elfes aveint leur travail à cœur. Maintenant elle avait vexée Amelia parce qu'elle voulait lui épargner du travail! Décidément, ces elfes étaient vraiment étranges...  
  
-_Accio lettre!_  
  
Elle attrapa la missive et sans lui jeter un regard, elle la déchira et fit disparaître les morceaux restants de parchemin dans une corbeille. Hermione se déshabilla et fit couler un bain. Sa coiffure de la veille était en piteux état et elle fut obligée de les laver et de retrouver ses habituels cheveux touffus. Elle sortit rapidement du bain, se lança un sort de séchage.  
  
-_Accio sous-vêtements, Accio robe_! S'écria t'elle.  
  
En moins d'une minute elle fut prête, saisit son sac y fourra « l'histoire de Beauxbâton » ainsi que sa baguette magique et enfila une paire de baskets moldus. Elle descendit vers la grande salle et croisa Fleur Delacour en passant.  
  
-Bonjour Hermione! S'exclama t'elle joyeusement.  
  
-Bonjour euh...professeur Delacour.  
  
Fleur grimaça.  
  
-Ah non, s'il te plait, pas professeur Delacour, ça fait beaucoup trop vieille! Je n'ai que 20 ans! Et puis techniquement, je suis seulement la chargée de cours du professeur Qoart!  
  
-Oui, c'est ce que ta mère m'a dit. Dit elle poliment. Fleur avait beaucoup changée... Elle semblait...sympathique.  
  
-Ah, tu es déjà allée prendre tes photos alors! J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop fatiguée... Ma mère adore parler!  
  
-Non, non, pas du tout, je l'ai trouvé très sympathique. Elle m'a parlé de toi et de ton poste ici. D'ailleurs tu ne voulais pas trouver un travail en Angleterre?  
  
-Si...si en fait j'y suis allée, mais je ne m'y sentais pas très bien. Dit Fleur.  
  
Elle regarda Hermione longuement puis poursuivit:  
  
-C'est que j'y ai rencontré un jeune homme et ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné... alors je suis revenue il y a quelques mois...  
  
-Ah, dit Hermione mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas voulu être indiscrète ou quoi que ce soit.  
  
-Et, où travaillais-tu? Dit t'elle, changeant de sujet.  
  
-Je travaillais pour Gringotts...Mais bon, assez parlé de moi... Et toi Hermione, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici?  
  
-Eh bien, une de mes professeurs m'a référée ici...  
  
-Minerva McGonnagal sans doute?  
  
-Oui, c'est cela. Elle a déjà fait ses études ici!  
  
-En même temps que le professeur Qoart!  
  
Hermione la regarda curieusement. C'était techniquement impossible, le professeur Qoart n'avait pas plus de 25 ans! Et puis c'était le professeur McGonnagal qui lui avait enseignée à devenir animagus!  
  
- Mais comment est-ce possible? Demanda Hermione abasourdie.  
  
-Eh bien Hermione, le professeur Qoart est très particulière... Elle a en fait autour de 60 ans! Je suis sérieuse! Seulement, Almansa Qoart est une descendante d'un peuple magique africain qui avait un certain contrôle sur le développement de leur métabolisme... Il y a une grande aura de mystère autour de cette tribu; personne ne sait exactement d'où ils tenaient ce pouvoir... Enfin, c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais, le professeur Qoart n'a jamais été tellement bavarde sur ses origines.  
  
Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se rétracta à temps.  
  
Hermione avait tout écouté avec passion. Le monde de la magie ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner!  
  
-Tu allais déjeuner? Lui demanda Fleur.  
  
-Oui  
  
-Alors je t'accompagne, j'y vais moi aussi.  
  
Elles se remirent en route. Arrivées dans la grande salle elles se séparèrent. Fleur alla rejoindre les professeurs du cycle régulier assis à la table. Hermione avait appris la veille que les autres membres du personnel du programme international allaient arriver à la rentrée seulement. À ce qu'avait entendu Hermione, quelques professeurs accompagnaient les finissants de l'année précédente dans leur stage final qui durait tout l'été, ou d'autres étaient occupés par leurs propres sujet d'étude à l'extérieur du pays. Seul le professeur Qoart demeurait à Beauxbatons pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de l'école pour l'année suivante. Hermione commanda un plat d'œufs et de bacon et le dégusta tout en lisant son nouveau livre. Aujourd'hui, elle allait profiter du beau temps pour aller prendre l'air et faire le tour du parc de l'école. Avant de partir, elle commanda rapidement un sandwich au poulet, un jus et une salade verte. Elle comptait pique-niquer près de la mer. Elle sortit par l'entrée principale et porta une attention particulière à une rangée de statues bordant la route qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment remarquées à son arrivée. Chacune d'elle représentaient une sorcière de pierre usée et vieillie. Elles avaient toutes leurs baguettes à la main et un arc accroché derrière leur dos. Hermione feuilleta son livre jusqu'au chapitre portant sur le parc de l'école.  
  
« _Les dames gardiennes. À la construction de l'école, douze guerrières amazones furent envoyées afin de protéger l'école d'envahisseurs. Une légende ancienne raconte que ces douze guerrières jurèrent de protéger jusqu'à la mort l'école et qu'un jour, sentant la vieillesse les envahir, elles décidèrent de passer un pacte avec leur déesse, leur permettant ainsi de prendre la forme de la pierre et de retrouver ainsi leur jeunesse. La légende raconte que si l'établissement serait menacé par de puissants ennemis, les guerrières reprendraient vie le temps du combat pour souligner leur ancien engagement _».  
  
Hermione les observa longuement. Elle avait l'impression étrange d'être observée par les statues, pourtant elles n'avaient pas bougées d'un poil. Hermione continua sa visite. Elle aperçut les serres au loin, mais préféra se diriger vers la mer. L'école était située près d'une large falaise ou on pouvait apercevoir en contrebas une plage de sable et de galets. Elle repéra rapidement un haut escalier creusé à même la roche. La vue du haut des marches était à couper le souffle et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle se sentit bien dans cette école si loin de ses proches. En descendant lentement, Hermione aperçu une forme humaine sortir lentement de l'eau. Draco! Son regard s'accrocha malgré elle au torse nu du jeune homme. Elle rougit et réalisa qui elle regardait ainsi. Elle devait partir, et vite! Elle était à la moitié de l'escalier et elle ne pouvait faire demi- tour sans être vue. Les souvenirs désagréables de la veille lui revenaient en tête. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se sauver le plus vite possible. Au moment où elle commandait enfin à ses jambes de répondre à ses pensées, le regard du jeune homme se posa sur elle. Il s'arrêta lui aussi. Hermione retourna sur elle-même et commença à gravir les marches restantes.  
  
-Granger! Attends!  
  
Elle ne se retourna pas et accéléra le pas. Avec toute la violence que Draco avait en lui, elle ne doutait pas qu'il puisse un jour la tuer dans un de ses excès de rage.  
  
-Hermione!  
  
Elle freina son mouvement, abasourdie. En sept ans, jamais Malefoy ne s'était permis de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle se retourna et l'observa. Lui aussi semblait relativement abruti par son geste, puis sembla se reprendre. Il commença à monter rapidement les marches, souple comme un chat. Arrivé à sa hauteur il lui jeta un regard dans lequel Hermione crût voir de...la timidité? Draco Malefoy, timide? Non. Impossible, elle avait sûrement rêvée... Elle baissa les yeux, embarrassée à cette idée saugrenue. Pourtant la vue du torse nu de son interlocuteur ne fit qu'augmenter son trouble et ce fut avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'elle remonta ses yeux, écarlate, vers le visage de Draco. Malefoy devant ce silence prit une longue respiration.  
  
-Écoutes, je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir effrayé encore une fois hier soir, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, je te le jure. Ce n'était pas contre toi que j'étais en colère.  
  
Hermione constata qu'il avait l'air absolument sincère.  
  
-Bien, j'accepte tes excuses... Tu joues admirablement bien au piano, avoua t'elle gênée.  
  
Elle avait hésité sur le compliment mais elle l'avait finalement dit. Après tout, une fois n'était pas coutume.  
  
-Je me débrouille, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.  
  
Hermione devina que se compliment l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Elle dévia la conversation.  
  
-Je visitais les alentours et je me suis dit que je devais commencer par voir la mer...  
  
-Oui, c'est très beau, je viens souvent me baigner. L'eau est bonne, dit il poliment.  
  
Elle brûlait d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur les circonstances de son refus de rejoindre les rangs du mage noir. Elle le sentait, tout le monde sentait que la guerre allait bientôt commencer. Une simple question de mois. Combien de gens périraient cette fois? Elle avait peur pour Harry, les Weasley, pour tout le monde. Cette guerre n'épargnerait personne. Elle entendit Draco appeler son nom et elle revint lentement à elle.  
  
-Granger?  
  
-Désolée, j'étais ailleurs, dit elle la mine sombre, je crois que je vais rentrer. À plus tard Malefoy.  
  
Elle s'éloigna, sentant le besoin impérieux de se retrouver dans ses affaires. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'assit au petit bureau et commença la rédaction d'une longue lettre qu'elle achèverait un peu avant l'heure du souper.  
  
« _Harry, Ron, Ginny,  
  
Je suis bel et bien arrivée au collège. Aucuns de mes futurs camarades sont déjà arrivés... Je crois que chacun profite du temps qu'ils leur reste en famille et en sécurité... En fait, pour tout vous dire, il y a déjà une personne connue ici... Vous ne le croirez peut-être pas, mais Draco Malefoy a été choisi par le PI... J'ai eu tout un choc, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on m'a fourni les explications nécessaires. Malefoy ne s'est pas rallier à Voldemort, il est dans notre camp... peut être le savez-vous déjà. Nous avons eu quelques accrochages, mais pas de quoi en faire un drame. Il est beaucoup moins cruel et méchant qu'il a pu l'être à Poudlard. Je dois avouer que je me sens un peu seule pour l'instant. J'ai bien hâte de connaître d'autres gens de mon âge. Ah oui, vous vous souvenez de Fleur Delacour? Eh bien elle est revenue en France et est l'assistante personnelle d'une conseillère d'étude ici (l'équivalent d'un professeur à Poudlard). Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'attends vraiment ici. Personne ne m'a rien dit d'important. Je sais par contre que les professeurs font eux-mêmes un tri parmi les élèves pour choisir lesquels ils prendront dans leur domaine d'études. Tout cela est très mystérieux... J'ai une chambre magnifique qui donne sur la mer...Elle a la grosseur du dortoir des filles de septièmes! Ici tout est très chic et à sa place, pas comme à Poudlard. Le château semble aussi grand. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment visité. Je m'ennuie de ma vieille école et de mes amis... _

_Saluez tout le monde, _

_Tout mon amour,_

_ Hermione_ »  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Draco la regarda s'éloigner avec appréhension. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Après une nuit à voler librement dans les arbres, il s'était assoupi sur la plage après avoir observé le levé du soleil. Un petit luxe qu'il s'offrait régulièrement depuis sa libération... L'eau lui avait semblé plus qu'invitante et un bain de mer achèverait de le réveiller. C'est alors qu'il l'avait vu. Sa gorge s'était inexplicablement serrée. Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout-parfaite se tenait là-haut, contemplant le paysage. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvés leur apparence touffue et flottaient librement derrière elle. Pour la première fois en sept ans, il la vit sourire... Il ne l'avait jamais vu démontrer une quelconque joie devant lui et avec un sourire goguenard, il se dit que ce n'était certes pas pour rien qu'elle ne souriait pas en sa présence... Mais ce serrement, cette boule dans sa gorge lui enleva tout amusement. Il savait très bien que pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de trouver Hermione Granger jolie! Et cette révélation lui donna mal au cœur. Il se la sortit rapidement de son esprit. Il était fatigué après cette nuit blanche et son cerveau devait lui jouer des tours. Il se rappela alors les événements de la veille. Leur froideur au dîner, puis sa rage quand il avait du tout lui raconter et finalement il se dit qu'il avait du avoir l'air d'un fou furieux lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris dans la salle commune. Il lui devait des explications pour son comportement au cas où elle irait raconter un tas d'idioties au professeur Dumbledore. Il fit taire la petite voix fatigante qui avait étrangement le timbre de celle de Maggy, et qui lui murmurait habilement à l'oreille « _que cette mise au point, sonnant dangereusement comme des excuses, avait peut-être le but de démontrer à la jeune fille qu'il n'était pas qu'un con fini et de lui permettre de prendre un nouveau départ avec elle_ ». Décidément Maggy le poursuivait inlassablement, même dans son esprit. Cette fille avait un pouvoir phénoménal... Et pourtant il n'était pas magique... Jamais il ne s'était autant ouvert à quelqu'un de sa vie... Hermione tourna son regard vers lui et fit demi-tour.  
  
-Granger!  
  
Entendre son nom à vive voix sembla avoir l'effet néfaste de lui donner encore plus l'envie de fuir.  
  
« _Tu peux trouver mieux pour la retenir, non? Pfff, pour quelqu'un qui dit vouloir s'excuser..._ »  
  
-Hermione!  
  
Trop tard, la voix insidieuse avait gagné la manche...

* * *

**Alors voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre...**


	5. chapitre 5: Le programme international

**Chapitre 5**

_**Le programme international de Beauxbâtons**_

-Bonjour très chers élèves. Je suis le professeur Qoart, du département des métamorphoses. Nous sommes fiers de vous accueillir aujourd'hui en ces murs. Sachez que depuis deux cents ans nous sommes là, formant les plus talentueux d'entre tous les sorciers du monde entier et aujourd'hui c'est à votre tour d'être présent ici.  
  
Hermione regardait autour d'elle avec une certaine appréhension. Elle remarqua avec soulagement que chacun d'eux semblait aussi apeurés.  
  
-Vous êtes ici aujourd'hui parce que vous êtes les meilleurs, poursuivit le professeur Qoart. Vous savez aussi les conséquences que cela implique. Jamais vous n'aurez autant travaillé qu'à la fin de cette année.  
  
Hermione déglutit difficilement et en vint à se demander ce qu'elle venait faire là. Cela du traverser l'esprit de tous les élèves présents car le professeur Qoart eut un sourire.  
  
-Mais vous trouverez aussi en ces murs une famille. Ici, il ne doit pas y avoir de mauvaise compétition et la camaraderie et la confiance sont des éléments indispensables au bon fonctionnement du programme. Maintenant, chacun des conseillers d'études –nous n'employons pas officieusement le terme professeur parce qu'ici, vous serez d'avantage votre professeur que nous- se présentera à vous.  
  
Le professeur Ojeny s'avança. Il était de petite taille, ce qui était très amusant compte tenu de son prénom... Par contre, son discours de bienvenu le fut moins...  
  
-Je suis le professeur Titanus Ojeny, grand médicomage de recherche et maître ès potions. Je vous dis tout de suite que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'accepter plus de six élèves dans ma discipline. Si vous voulez y arriver, vous devrez faire vos preuves. Aussi, je demande à tous ceux d'entre-vous qui souhaitent bénéficier de mon savoir de me concocter une potion de son choix et de joindre votre travail à cinq rouleaux de parchemin portant sur cette potion. Je ne vous fournirai aucun ingrédient pour ce travail. Votre test d'admission doit être entre mes mains avant 7 jours. Bonne chance.  
  
Sur ce, il quitta la salle.  
  
Hermione ravala de travers. 5 rouleaux et une potion préparée en une semaine! Elle eut le pressentiment qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup dormir dans les prochains jours.  
  
Ce fut autour du professeur des enchantements, Ceìt Astrad, de se présenter. Elle avait de grands yeux et ses cheveux étaient tous blancs, puis le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques se présenta et Almansa Qoart reprit la parole.  
  
-Le professeur d'études anciennes étant actuellement sur un site de fouilles archéologiques, les élèves voulant s'inscrire à cette discipline sont priés de se présenter demain à une heure dans la grande salle pour rencontrer le chargé de cours personnel du professeur Eskapar. Bien, quels sont les élèves ici qui souhaitent se joindre à mon cours? Hermione leva la main une douzaine d'autres suivirent son geste et Hermione fut stupéfaite de voire Malefoy lever la sienne... Elle croyait profondément qu'il allait vouloir joindre le département des potions...  
  
- Bien, nous nous rencontrerons après-demain à midi dans la salle de « _Higor Lafalette_ » au deuxième étage. Sur ce, il me reste quelques informations d'ordre général à vous divulguer. Notre établissement n'est pas seulement réservé à ceux qui excellent dans les études, mais à ceux qui y excellent et peuvent se consacrer sérieusement à d'autres disciplines. Aussi, il vous sera donné la chance de vous consacrer à une discipline artistique... Vous devrez y consacrer au moins trois heures par semaine, sinon plus. L'organisation magique mondiale considère aussi primordiale un enseignement complet de mage. Aussi vous serez amenés à choisir une discipline de combat...  
  
Il y eut une vague de murmure. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle allait devoir apprendre à se battre! Elle croisa le regard de Draco à cet instant et il lui fit un sourire narquois, devinant ses pensées.  
  
-Aussi pour ce faire, poursuivit le professeur Qoart, vous aurez une entrevue avec le maître d'arme Gaspard Euniel. Les horaires seront affichés sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune. Votre entraînement physique ne se limitera pas au combat, mais aussi au Quidditch, à la course, la natation et bien encore... Bien, deux dernières choses. Des calèches seront mises à votre disposition demain pour vous rendre à "la montante"... Ce message s'adresse à tous ceux qui doivent encore aller prendre leurs photos et faire quelques achats. Avez-vous des questions?  
  
Une jeune fille à la peau chocolatée leva timidement la main.  
  
-Oui miss Olivera?  
  
-Je voudrais savoir comment cela est possible que tous ici puissent se comprendre. Je veux dire que nous parlons presque tous des langues différentes, pourtant je doute que tous ici parlent créole, et c'est pourtant dans cette langue que vous me parlez.  
  
-C'est une très bonne question Olivera, on me la pose à chaque année... Il se trouve que par un puissant enchantement, le _spiritus interpres_, chacun d'entre-vous ayez subi une légère transformation cérébrale de courte durée, trois mois environ, vous permettant de transformer les informations reçues dans votre cerveau. Bref, une sorte de décodeur, de traducteur/interprète incorporé. La première fois que vous avez posé le pied dans l'enceinte de l'école, vous avez été affectés par cet enchantement. Lorsque les trois mois se seront écoulés, il faudra réactiver le sort par vous-même. La raison pour laquelle ce sort n'est pas définitif, c'est que sa puissance augmente sans cesse et qu'après trois mois, ses effets deviennent néfastes, car trop puissant pour votre esprit... Il ne fera plus la différence entre votre langage et les autres et mélangera le tout, vous laissant incapable de vous exprimer sans mélanger les langues, les accords des verbes etc. Il vous faut aussi noter que les effets ne peuvent toucher que deux personnes ayant reçus le même sort. Aussi il vous sera impossible de communiquer dans une autre langue avec quelqu'un n'ayant aucun rapport avec le programme international. Bref, vous ne pouvez communiquer qu'en circuit fermé, à moins de rencontrer quelqu'un sous les effets du même enchantement, ce qui serait très étonnant, car l'OMM assure une régulation sévère du _spiritus interpres_ pour cause d'une trop grande puissance de ce sortilège. Bien sûr, vous pourrez toujours avoir recours à de simples sorts de traduction immédiate pour communiquer avec les autre étudiants et personnel de Beauxbatons. Bien entendu, vous êtes fortement encouragés à apprendre d'autres langues que la vôtre...D'autres questions? Non? Bien, je vais vous distribuer vos badges d'indentification. Vous devrez les porter en tout temps lors de vos déplacements dans l'enceinte de l'école.  
  
Le professeur Qoart marmonna un sort et un badge apparut sur la poitrine de chacun des étudiants.  
  
Hermione Granger P.I. Beauxbâtons.  
  
Le badge était en métal et les armoiries du programme y étaient gravées. Deux baguettes croisées représentaient le collège Beauxbâtons et une sphère magique les entourait. Au loin, on distinguait les guerrières amazones du parc de l'école, l'arme au poing. La devise du programme y était gravée tout autour du badge : « _Citius, altius, fortius_ » (**N/A: « Plus loin, plus haut, plus vaillamment ».J'ai emprunté cette devise aux jeux olympiques...honte à moi, mais je ne connais pas le latin et puis il me semblait que cela collait avec le genre d'institution... Et puis de toute façon, les jeux olympiques l'ont aussi empruté, alors je me sens moins coupable... ;-).  
**  
-Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Nous tiendrons souvent de petites réunions de ce genre pour vous aviser des activités en cours ou prochaines... En attendant, vous pourrez poser toute question oubliée à votre elfe de maison qui se fera un plaisir d'y répondre. Il est tard et je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil vous sera salvatrice étant donné les efforts que vous aurez à déployer dans les prochains jours.  
  
Nous regagnâmes nos chambres dans le silence. Un sentiment de gêne s'était installé parmi les étudiants et aucuns d'entres eux ne semblaient vouloir le rompre. Normal. Se retrouver parmis trente visages inconnus dans un nouveau pays restait tout de même quelque chose, même si on n'avait plus dix ans...Hermione s'installa près de sa bibliothèque. Réussir la classe de potion allait être difficile. Elle allait devoir trouver une idée ingénieuse et vite. La potion devait être efficace, difficile et préparée en moins d'une semaine. Il lui semblait que rien de ce qu'elle avait fait ne serait à la hauteur. Peut-être qu'elle devrait en inventer une ou en modifier une de manière à rendre celle-ci beaucoup plus efficace ou même d'accélérer la vitesse de préparation... « _Oui, c'est ça! Vite à la bibliothèque_. » Elle enfila rapidement sa cape et sortit dans les couloirs déserts. Visiblement, tout le monde dormait. Elle arriva rapidement à la bibliothèque pour constater que la porte était entre ouverte et un halo de lumière s'étendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Quelqu'un était là. Elle entra et distingua rapidement une chevelure blonde, presque blanche. Il s'était endormi le nez dans un livre. Hermione pu le détailler avec loisir. Ses lèvres étaient entre ouvertes et sa respiration était lente et profonde. Un léger sourire était encré sur son visage et ce sourire n'avait rien à voir avec ses habituels rictus froids et hautains. Ses yeux étaient bordés d'épais et longs cils. Elle continua son exploration. La courbe de son nez, la ligne de son cou, le creux entre ses épaules et ses longues et fines mains de pianiste. Elle retint son souffle. Elle, Hermione Granger était encore en train de détailler Draco Malefoy sans aucune pudeur. Cela faisait trop de fois que cela arrivait. On ne peut trouver attirant quelqu'un que l'on hait. Mais l'haïssait t'elle vraiment? Est-ce que des querelles d'enfants avaient vraiment de l'importance quand quelqu'un changeait? Là, à ce moment en le voyant endormi, l'air aussi pur q'un enfant, elle n'était plus certaine de ses sentiments. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un gémissement. Draco serrait les poings dans son sommeil et s'agitait. Il faisait un cauchemar et marmonnait dans son sommeil.  
  
« _Non...père...je vous en supplie!...mère!...GABRIELLE!!!!_ »  
  
Il s'éveilla d'un coup, hurlant, faisant sursauter Hermione qui restait là, ne sachant que faire. Deux grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et une troisième était accrochée à ses cils. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et d'autres larmes coulèrent.  
  
-Gabrielle, pourquoi toi et pas moi, j'aurais du te protéger, souffla-il d'une voix faible.  
  
Hermione était totalement désemparée devant ce spectacle. Draco ne l'avait pas encore aperçu et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Son esprit lui disait de s'en aller discrètement, mais il était impossible de partir sans se faire remarquer. De toute façon, son cœur lui disait de ne pas l'abandonner et à sa grande surprise, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'accroupit devant son visage. Elle écarta délicatement ses mains de sa figure.  
  
Draco sentit tout à coup deux mains chaudes entourer les siennes et les écarter doucement de son visage. Maggy! Il ouvrit les yeux pensant découvrir un regard bleu pâle, mais ce fut deux pupilles entourées de marron et irisées de jaune qui s'étaient fixées sur lui avec inquiétude. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il croisa son regard et tous deux restèrent pétrifiés; Draco car il venait de remarquer sa présence et Hermione parce qu'elle le voyait vraiment pour la première fois frêle et sans défense. Elle tenait toujours délicatement ses mains dans les siennes. Depuis quand était-elle là et comment avait-il pu penser une seconde que Maggy serait à Beauxbâtons? Il se sentit stupide et il revint à la réalité. Il pleurait devant Hermione et elle, réalisa-il, avait surmontée son dégoût envers lui et elle était restée. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle l'avait pourtant évité depuis son arrivée et nouvellement le traitait avec indifférence et une politesse froide. Son regard brun se fit doux. Il se sentit plonger encore plus dans l'incompréhension lorsqu'elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux qui obstruait son visage derrière son oreille. Le souvenir au bord de la mer lui revint en mémoire et il se sentit gêné par cette soudaine promiscuité. 

-Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve Draco, souffla t'elle avec douceur.  
  
Il sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage lorsqu'elle lui parlait.  
  
-Hermione...Une autre larme se forma au creux de sa paupière.  
  
Il se reprit soudainement. L'espace d'un merveilleux instant il avait oublié qui il était vraiment. Il n'avait pas besoin de douceur, ou plutôt, il n'avait pas le droit à la douceur. Il n'avait que la haine. Il essuya rageusement ses joues et se leva d'un coup, bousculant une Hermione stupéfiée au passage. Il sentit le froid l'envahir à nouveau alors qu'il s'éloignait d'Hermione.  
  
Elle le regarda partir, saisie. Quel épisode venait-il donc de se passer? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas choquée ou blessée par son brusque départ. Elle savait que malgré ce qu'il lui avait laissé entendre en la quittant aussi froidement, elle avait réussi à l'ébranler. Il avait laissé tombé son masque devant elle, et elle avait été touchée par lui, tout comme lui l'avait été par elle. Elle prit le chemin du retour, trop préoccupée par ces nouvelles découvertes pour réussir à se concentrer sur son travail de potions. Elle reviendrait le lendemain, voilà tout. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se mit au lit. Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite, les paroles de Draco lui revenant sans cesse à l'esprit. Qui était cette Gabrielle? L'image d'une magnifique paire de yeux gris s'insinuant sans cesse dans son esprit, tout comme une accélération inattendue de son rythme cardiaque ne l'aida certes en rien à trouver le repos et ce fut avec difficulté qu'elle se laissa aller au bras de Morphée. Si elle s'était levée pour fermer les rideaux de sa fenêtre, Hermione aurait remarqué, à quelques pieds de là, en plein devant sa fenêtre un faucon blanc perché sur une branche.

* * *

**Alors voilà, deux nouveaux chapitres complétés... J'espère que vous avez aimé... Embrouillés avec les émotions de Draco et ses secrets??? Bah, vous découvrirez tout bien assez vite... J'ai déjà écrit sa confession qui n'arrivera pas avant quelques chapitres... Ah et puis les émotions de Draco sont très compliquées... Il commence à se sentir troublé le petit dragon...Que de sautes d'humeur... Il veut changer...en fait il a changé mais cette petite chose a été trop longtemps privé d'affection je crois... Il s'ouvrira tranquillement aux autres, tel _une rose fraîche du matin_... Bref, je m'égare... Avec ce dernier chapitre, je crois pouvoir dire qu'on commence vraiment à entrer dans l'histoire... Dans le prochain on apprend à se connaître... les amitiés commencent à se former ainsi que peut- être quelques rivalités... c'est une suite logique.  
  
Alors c'est cela, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer commentaires, questions, idées...  
  
À bientôt j'espère,  
  
Butterquifly.**


	6. Chapitre 6: Réussite, déconfiture et eng

**Bonjour bonjour!!! Je suis tellement désolée du retard… je n'ai aucune excuse… je sais c'est pitoyable… vous me voyez sincèrement désolée et confuse… Je ne veux absolument pas abandonner ma fic, seulement je manque de temps pour tout faire… mais la je viens de terminer ma session au cégep, alors j'ai plein de temps libre maintenant… Donc je vais pouvoir m'avancer dans mes deux fics… Vraiment, merci de lire cette fic…**

**xxx**

**Butterquifly**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Coralie Mc Lunday : **Merci!!! T'es trop chou!!! Oh mon dieu… je te pardonne tellement de ne pas m'avoir écrit plus tôt… toi au moins tu avais une bonne raison… ;-) Wow, que d'histoire sentimentales… Toutes mes félicitations! Bah… je suis toujours célibataire… mais je ne m'ennuie pas non plus… hihihihi…

J'espère que pour toi ça marche toujours… je te fais la bise…

**M : **Merci beaucoup pour la légende… elle est de moi effectivement… mais j'imagine qu'il doit y en avoir pleins qui ressemblent a ça… J'aimerais trop visiter une forêt comme celle la… sigh… vraiment merci, tes commentaires m'ont vraiment touchée.

**Le saut de l'ange** :Aha! Mais en effet, qui est donc cette mystérieuse Gabrielle mmh? Mystère mystère… hihi j'adore ça… Je te jure que tu vas le savoir bien assez vite… Hermione aussi se pose des questions… je suis sûre qu'elle est jalouse… elle ne se l'avouera jamais, mais je suis certaine qu'elle l'est… haha, je me suis trop fait du fun avec l'histoire de beauxbâtons… elle ne changera jamais!!!

**Shetane** : Draco… je commence moi aussi a être jalouse d'Hermione… il est trop… sexe… oh mon dieu, c'est tellement malsain de fantasmer sur un personnage…lol mais je peux pas m'en empêcher…

**Pititemeg** : En effet, quelle bonne question… Draco l'a-t-il vu se déshabiller??? A ton avis? Il est trop gentil pour ça… nah…je plaisante. Tu verras… ;-) Je ne sais pas encore si c'est Draco qui apprendra à Hermione à devenir animagus, mais je te confirme qu'elle l'apprendra… y faut bien quand même…

Un très, très gros merci a pour votre message, vous m'encouragez vraiment à continuer :

**Tonks, Draco-tu-es-a-moi, lilouthephoenix, Slydawn, Snitchychan, Elissia, Sandra, XCats, Elfica, Yolela et Greeneyes**

J'apprécie vraiment votre gentillesse et votre solicitude.

xxx

butterquifly

Bon eh bien on assiste dans ce chapitre à une petite régression dans leurs relations… hihi que de mauvaise foi de leur part… Mais fallait-il s'attendre à mieux pour l'instant???

**Chapitre 6**

** Réussite, déconfiture et engueulade**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne intense. Elle porta les mains à son front en gémissant. Elle avait difficilement trouvée le sommeil, se réveillant plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit. Draco n'avait pas retouché au piano… A cette pensée, elle eut un malaise: comment allait-elle se conduire avec lui aujourd'hui… Il devait la prendre pour une folle et devait s'être plongé dans un bain d'alcool à friction pour se décontaminer des mains sales de cette sang-de-bourbe qu'elle était. Pourtant une sensation étrange lui murmurait que ce _Hermione_ prononcé de manière si douce, si inhabituelle ne pouvait être qu'absolument sincère. Elle revit la scène, son visage durci par la terreur de son rêve. Qui était cette Gabrielle? Une amie, une amante? La scène qui se déroulait dans son esprit était-elle une projection de ses craintes, ou alors le souvenir d'une scène du passé? Draco avait pleuré et Hermione s'avoua fascinée. Elle comprenait sa fuite.

Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque afin de commencer ses recherches pour la concoction de sa potion. Elle fut bientôt dissimulée par une pile impressionnante de bouquin. Au bout d'une heure, Hermione referma le dernier ouvrage, découragée. Rien, absolument rien ne pouvait être assez pertinent pour impressionner favorablement le professeur Ojeny. Bien sûr, certaines potions pouvaient se préparer plus rapidement en modifiant certains ingrédients, mais elle doutait fortement qu'une potion sur la pousse d'ongle d'orteils puisse impressionner quelqu'un, même si le temps de préparation était réduit de moitié. Elle s'apprêtait à abandonner ses recherches dans cette direction, quand tout a coup, elle eut une idée. Il n'était plus question de trafiquer une potion en compliquant sa marche à suivre. Elle n'avait qu'à créer une potion qui pourrait accélérer la fabrication d'une potion. Elle ricana. Ce projet était de la folie pure, seulement, elle était une gryffondor, elle pouvait relever le défi. Elle sortit parchemin et plume et se mit au travail. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle avait réuni une liste de composants ayant un lien avec une accélération possible des étapes de préparation. Il lui fallait créer une potion de vieillissement contrôlée permettant par exemple, de réaliser la confection du polynectar ou une potion de grande guérison en quelques jours seulement. Elle sourit, elle avait enfin trouvé sa potion. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre. Il lui fallait se rendre au village pour acheter les divers ingrédients de la liste. Elle descendit au hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers une calèche. La journée était magnifique et elle profita grandement de la promenade. Les rues du village étaient remplies de sorciers qui profitaient de cette belle journée pour faire du lèche-vitrine. Elle se dirigea vers la boutique de l'apothicaire et en ressortie les bras chargés de paquets, et la bourse beaucoup moins remplie. Elle jeta un regard d'envie aux terrasses des petits cafés, mais elle devait commencer à l'instant ses recherches et rencontrer le professeur Qoart en après-midi.

Hermione décida d'installer son laboratoire dans un coin de sa chambre et se mit à l'œuvre. Elle avait décidé de balancer sa potion de vieillissement afin qu'elle soit efficace pour accélérer la préparation d'une potion qui se préparait généralement en une heure. Après tout, il fallait bien faire des essais et elle redoutait fortement le prix de certains ingrédients plutôt rares… Elle ne pourrait avoir accès à la réserve particulière de Rogue cette fois-ci. Une simple potion d'allégresse semblait tout a fait indiquée pour commencer. Elle se préparait généralement en deux heures et ne comportait pas beaucoup d'étapes. Hermione saisit et compara les deux parchemins ou elle avait notée les recettes de la potion d'allégresse et celle d'une potion de vieillissement quelconque. Après tout, si cette potion pouvait faire vieillir les humains, elle pourrait sûrement faire vieillir une potion. Elle vérifia consciencieusement s'il y avait des ingrédients non compatibles dans les deux listes. Le mélange d'une feuille de genévrier et de guano avait pour effet secondaire de faire couler le nez, il lui fallait donc remplacer l'un des deux ingrédients par autre chose… Hermione soupira. Cet avant midi serait interminable.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco Malefoy se dirigeait vers le deuxième étage pour la rencontre de métamorphose. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas revue Granger depuis la veille. Il se sentit gêné juste à y penser. Elle l'avait vu pleurer, elle avait vu un Malefoy pleurer! Et elle n'avait même pas ri! Elle l'avait réconforté lui, son ennemi juré depuis leur première année. Il se sentait incapable de la regarder en face, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

_Peut être aussi le fait que tu l'aies vu hier soir dans sa chambre…_

Draco secoua la tête, ça n'avait aucun rapport! Il l'avait vu, certes, mais Granger était tout sauf son genre de fille. Il ricana, lui et Granger? Elle portait une jaquette de nuit de fillette! Quelle mauvaise blague.

_Pourtant, sur la plage…_

Non, il n'y a pas de pourtant. Il n'y aura jamais autre chose qu'une politesse froide avec Granger. Mais bon, toutes ces pensées ne réglaient toujours pas son problème. Que faire maintenant? Il n'avait qu'à l'éviter soigneusement et elle ferait sûrement la même chose, après tout, il l'avait si bien repoussé hier qu'elle n'avait sans doute aucune envie de le revoir. De toute façon il ne fallait pas que ce genre de chose se reproduise. Il avait assez de Maggy pour se mêler de ses affaires il n'avait pas besoin d'Hermione! Draco décida de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien produit. C'était plus sage, plus prudent ainsi.

Il pénétra dans la salle et regarda autour de lui. C'était un vaste auditorium. Des gradins étaient disposés en « U » autour d'un piédestal sur lequel trônait un vaste bureau de pierre. Une dizaine d'étudiants étaient rassemblés en silence, l'air un peu gênés. Pas de trace de Granger, elle avait peut être changé d'avis après tout. Il s'installa dans un coin et sortit un livre. Le professeur Qoart fit son apparition, habillée d'une longue robe noire de dentelle et d'un haut chapeau.

-Bonjour a vous tous, nous allons attendre encore cinq minutes au cas ou d'autres étudiants arriveraient. En attendant, profitons du moment pour se présenter correctement. Nous commencerons de ce côté si vous le voulez bien. Elle pointa un jeune homme dans un coin. Quel est votre nom et d'où venez-vous?

-Je m'appelle Erich, je viens de Hollande et j'étudiais à Amsterdam. Dit-il en souriant.

Draco remarqua tout de suite que les filles semblaient toutes le regarder avec admiration. Il allait avoir de la compétition! Quoique en regardant bien, il ne pouvait pas dire que la marchandise féminine soit très intéressante… Il les regarda une a une. Rien de très impressionnant. Peut être qu'il y avait mieux dans d'autres disciplines. Il les regarda se présenter unes a unes. _Trop grande, trop petite, trop maigre... ouf sans commentaire… _Il y avait beaucoup plus de filles que de gars dans cette discipline. En tout ils étaient quatre. Erich semblait le plus intéressant des trois. Il semblait charmant, rieur et n'avait pas l'air timide du tout. Ce fut son tour de se présenter. Il décrocha le sourire Malefoy séducteur et se présenta. Il remarqua avec satisfaction que toutes les filles lorgnaient de son côté. Bon dieu, il n'en revenait toujours pas, même avec ces dreads, elles craquaient encore pour lui. Elles seraient toutes déçues si elles savaient a qui elles ont a faire… se dit-il. Bah, de toute façon, il n'était pas la pour faire le charmeur. Il fixa la porte, Granger n'était toujours pas la. Qu'est ce qui se passait? Draco se frappa mentalement, qu'est ce que ça changeait pour lui si Hermione ne venait pas? Le professeur Qoart jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et se dirigea vers la porte au moment même, Hermione fit son apparition, le teint rouge pivoine, elle avait visiblement courue.

-Je…vous…demande pardon, je…m'étais assoupie.

-Bien ce n'est pas grave, nous allions débuter. Voici Hermione Granger, elle étudiait à Poudlard. Allez vous asseoir que j'explique comment nous procéderons.

Hermione jeta un regard à Malefoy qui garda la tête baissée.

-Je sais que vous avez tous un excellent niveau dans toutes vos matières, aussi je n'ai pas déterminé à l'avance le nombre d'élèves que je prendrai. Je veux voir ce que vous avez à donner et j'établirai mon barème de choix en fonction de la réussite générale des exercices à effectuer. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même. Vous allez tout d'abord répondre a un test de connaissances et lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, vous traverserez dans la salle a côté pour passer les tests pratiques. Attendez-vous à finir pour l'heure du dîner. Bien, vous pouvez commencer.

Un questionnaire et une plume apparurent devant chacun des étudiants. Hermione lut la première question.

« _Décrivez en une trentaine de lignes le processus utilisé par Horace Guignefault lorsqu'il mit au point la première phase de la transformation animagus._ »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres questions. Elle avait du pain sur la planche… Elle travaillait depuis une heure quand son nom fut appelé. Elle délaissa son questionnaire et traversa la porte. Le professeur Qoart lui désigna une chaise.

-Le déroulement est simple, vous avez un objet à métamorphoser. A chaque fois que votre métamorphose est correctement effectuée, vous gagnez un niveau. Jusqu'à présent personne n'a réussi complètement. Elle lui indiqua une aiguille sur la table.

-Métamorphosez cette aiguille en une théière bleue de porcelaine d'une hauteur de 20 cm.

Hermione s'exécuta. Puis elle transforma la théière en coupe de vin pleine, en balai de course et finalement en grain de sable.

-Je vous félicite miss Granger, vous vous êtes rendue à la dernière étape sans faire une seule erreur. Maintenant écoutez bien, il vous reste vos trois tentatives pour me faire apparaître un arbre qui prendra racine dans le sol de cette pièce pour quelques siècles. Personne n'a encore été capable de le faire.

Hermione leva sa baguette puis la rabaissa. Comment faire pour métamorphoser un grain de sable en arbre enraciné dans la pierre et que ce dernier reste métamorphosé pour une si grande période de temps?

-Professeur, c'est impossible, les matériaux sont trop différents, rien ne les relie. Je suis certaine qu'aucune formule ne puisse arriver à métamorphoser un simple grain de sable en arbre pour une durée si longue.

-Vous abandonnez miss Granger?

-Je…elle déglutit, j'abandonne.

-Bien, retournez faire votre examen.

Elle retourna s'asseoir et le professeur Qoart appela Draco Malefoy. Elle avait échoué! Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quoi que ce soit en magie qui lui pose problème. A quoi le professeur Qoart jouait! Il lui restait deux personnes à voir et aucun des étudiants précédents n'avaient réussi. Au moins, elle avait été au maximum de ce que tous les autres avaient réussi. Elle n'avait épuisé aucune de ses chances. Elle serait sûrement prise si elle réussissait son questionnaire. Dire qu'elle avait faillit rater l'entrevue! La confection de sa potion était très complexe et elle devait faire toute sortes de calculs pour bien doser ses ingrédients, résultat : elle s'était endormie devant ses papiers. Heureusement qu'Amelia l'avait réveillée. Elle termina l'avant-dernière question et Malefoy revint dans la pièce, tout sourire. Il avait réussi, elle le savait! Hermione n'en revenait pas et visiblement, il s'amusait à voir sa tête à ce moment précis. Il passa près d'elle et murmura près de son oreille, la faisant frissonner malgré elle au passage :

-Tu n'as jamais entendue ce dicton avant? _Rusé comme un « serpentard »…_

Elle lui lança un regard noir, puis les paroles du professeur lui revinrent en tête.

_« Il vous reste trois tentatives pour me faire apparaître un arbre qui prendra racine dans le sol de cette pièce pour quelques siècles. »_

Elle rougit furieusement et Malefoy lui fit un clin d'œil. Il fallait utiliser la ruse! Il était réellement impossible de transformer un grain de sable en arbre. Seulement, elle pouvait transformer le sol en terre et le grain de sable en graine d'arbre. Elle n'avait alors qu'à le planter dans le sol! Elle n'avait pas dit _« transformez ce grain en arbre immédiatement »_! La graine pouvait prendre son temps pour germer, tant qu'il y ait un jour un arbre qui y pousse. Malefoy l'avait battue pour la première fois! Cette stupide petite fouine qui semblait sans cerveau propre l'avait battue, elle!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco s'éloigna en riant de la voir fulminer. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais! Le cerveau de la parfaite miss Granger n'était pas infaillible après tout! C'était trop hilarant de la voir essayer de se donner un air digne. Il n'avait tout simplement pas résisté à l'envie de la taquiner un peu…même s'il s'était juré de l'éviter. On ne battait pas Granger sans rien dire. Elle avait l'air aussi joyeuse qu'une pomme pourrie. Draco Malefoy se souviendrait toujours du jour ou il avait supplanté Hermione Granger.

Le professeur Qoart revint avec la dernière étudiante.

-Je suis très satisfaite de vos efforts et je sens que nous irons loin cette année. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la dernière épreuve. Vous serez soulagés de voir que vos connaissances ne vous ont pas détrompées. Il est en effet impossible pour un sorcier seul et je dirais même pour un groupe de sorciers de réussir un pareil exploit. Merlin lui-même n'aurait pu effectuer une pareille métamorphose. Je tenais seulement à voir si vous pouviez faire marcher vos méninges et seul M.Malefoy a réussi.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent de la bouche des étudiants et Hermione vit avec fureur ce dernier expliquer à tous comment il s'y était pris. Dire qu'il lui avait fait pitié la veille! Il venait se pavaner devant elle alors que hier, elle aurait pu le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Même pas un merci pour sa sollicitude, même pas de gêne par rapport à hier! Le professeur Qoart ramassa leurs parchemins et les congédia. Ils recevraient une réponse le lendemain. Elle regarda avec dégoût Malefoy serrer la main du beau brun alors que les filles le regardaient avec admiration…

-Bonne soirée Granger… susurra t'il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Tu es tellement prétentieux Malefoy!

Elle passa devant lui pour regagner sa chambre.

-Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Erich.

-On allait à Poudlard tous les deux… C'est une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout!

-Je la trouve plutôt mignonne…

Draco lui lança un regard dégoûté.

-Granger? Mignonne? Très peu pour moi, merci! Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai deux mots à lui dire.

Elle n'était pas dans la salle commune, aussi il chercha sa porte de chambre. Il la repéra rapidement et caressa la porte. Il avait autre chose à dire à cette pimbêche. La porte s'ouvrit et Draco figea devant le spectacle. Hermione en sous-vêtements était en train d'attacher ses cheveux. Elle poussa un cri de mort qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy? Cria t'elle d'une voix stridente, tout en s'enveloppant dans une couverture.

-Je…je…je m'excuse, mais la porte s'est ouverte toute seule alors… dit-il d'une voix blanche

-Espèce de pervers!

Draco rougit, puis se reprit.

-C'est pas de ma faute quand même! Je me serais passé du spectacle! Dit-il avec colère.

-Sors d'ici tout de suite Malefoy! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir éprouvé de la pitié hier soir envers toi! Tu es toujours aussi imbécile et méchant. Tu n'as pas changé comme je le croyais, même en changeant de camp!

-Quoi tu aurais préféré que je te mente en te disant que le spectacle m'avait plut? Toi non plus tu n'es pas mieux que moi! Tu es tellement prétentieuse toi-même, tu ne supportes pas de perdre et tu crois que tu es meilleure que la terre entière! Regarde comment tu as réagi aujourd'hui!

Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

-Sors.

-Ça t'étonne tant que ça que j'aie réussi et pas toi? Tu l'as maintenant ta preuve que j'ai autant ma place ici que toi?

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller!

-Bien. Au revoir Granger.

Hermione claqua rageusement la porte derrière lui.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer celui-la!

-Hum… mademoiselle, je me sens confuse, fit une voix de matrone.

-Bien sûr… elle respira un bon coup.

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé entrer maudite porte! Je me changeais!

-Oh! Restez polie jeune demoiselle… tout de même…. Elle ricana, puis murmura, je pensais qu'il serait à votre goût… Un si beau jeune homme. Je ne voulais que vous rendre service.

-NE REFAITES JAMAIS ÇA!

Un ricanement lui répondit.

-Satanée porte.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alors voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Ne vous en faites pas, ils vont se réconcilier… Comme Draco est chanceux, il a pu se rincer l'œil 2 fois en l'espace de 24 hrs… petit vicieux va… lol

xxx

Bise à vous tous!!!

Butterquifly.


	7. Chapitre 7: De découvertes en découv

**Bonjour à vous tous chers lecteurs!**

**Encore une fois, je m'excuse de mon profond manque de rigueur, ceux qui se sont plaints on en effet eu pleinement raison de la faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic et je ne compte pas le faire de si tôt… pas au moment où l'on commence enfin à rentrer dans l'histoire… Je dois avouer que j'avais hâte à ce véritable début et que j'ai retrouvé il n'y a pas très longtemps le désir de refaire vivre mes personnages… Et voilà que je me suis trouvée dans l'impossibilité de mettre fin à ce chapitre… Qui fait finalement 23 pages sur Word (sans les RAR)… Alors voilà mon moyen de me faire pardonner… je vous offre un très long chapitre pour le début de l'été!**

**RAR**

**Dragonia : **Salut! Contente que ça t'aie plus… et puis je t'assure que Maggy et Gabrielle sont deux personnes distinctes! Par contre, les deux ont été très importantes dans un moment de la vie de Draco. J'espère que tu seras satisfaite des « frictions » dans ce chapitre ;_-_)

**Mary **: En espérant que cette longueur de chapitre te plaise! Merci de me lire.

**Sarah Black** : Merci pour la structure… et pour son masque… c'est déjà mieux non? Mais c'est quand même Draco le sexy ténébreux… lol

**Llits **: Hahaha, moi aussi j'adore cette porte! Beaucoup de rire en perspective! D'ailleurs voilà une autre scène de porte!

**Annabanana-the cold **: iiiiii! Tu me flatte tellement dans le sens du poil! Encore un peu et je me met à ronronner! Contente que ça te plaise… j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes.

**Le saut de l'ange** : Haha, vicieux petit Dragon… mais je suis certaine que Hermione a des tendances très vicieuses elle aussi… Faut juste lui laisser le temps! ;_-_)

**Coralie Mc Lunday** : Hé! J'existe encore! Haha, désolée pour ma non présence sur msn… bon faut dire qu'on a quand même les fuseaux horraires qui nous séparent… mais la au moins je tombe très bientôt en vacance! Deux petites semaines! Hihihihihihihihi! Je suis complètement hystérique juste à y penser… mais entre temps, je me dois d'être une petite étudiante modèle et terminer ma deuxième session de DEC… Ouf j'en peux plus… vivement que j'aie du temps, qu'on parle de cuisine, de nos chiens, de mecs ou ne nos ongles d'orteil (Tous la même chose ;_-_)…) sur msn! Enfin, tu vois le genre? XXX je t'embrasse fort. À la prochaine…

**Angel of shadow** : Comme tu dois t'en douter, j'ai lu ta review… sinon je ne serais pas en train d'y répondre ;_-_) lol. Merci beaucoup, tu me flattes vraiment! J'espère que tu vas continuer à apprécier!

**xCats** : Merci beaucoup… je dois dire que j'ai toujours eu un doute sur ce genre de fics qui ne respecte pas vraiment la trame classique de l'histoire… Là c'est carrément dépaysant, je dois inventer une toute nouvelle école et j'avoue que mes appréhensions se sont un peu dissipées… en fait, j'essaie de décrire mon école idéale! Tu me rassures sur le contenu un peu étrange!

**Shetane** : Bien le bonjour… eh bien non, encore une fois je n'ai pas abandonnée cette fic… je crois que je souffre d'un syndrome répétitif du laisser aller… j'aurais bien besoin de me faire botter le... hum…popotin (pour être plus polie). Mais une fois le chapitre commencé, ça roule toujours sur des roulettes ! Et puis on dirait que j'ai étalé mes cartes, je sais où je m'en vais dans ce chapitre. L'histoire est définitivement commencée… Ha! Ça ne lui fera pas de mal à la petite Hermione de se faire battre un peu… après tout, elle est quand même dans une école de surdoués…

**Lowrana** : Coucou! Je suis toute gênée… je me suis sentie mal en lisant ta deuxième reviews… en espérant que je puisse toujours te compter parmis mes lecteurs! Merci pour tes beaux commentaires sur ma fic, ça m'a motivé!

Et un gros merci à mes autres reviewers. Encore une fois c'est vous tous qui me permettez de continuer!

**Hermylove**, **Mag**, **Laure**, **Jay**, **Titi Anaelle Malefoy**, **Ally**, **Babyxx1**

**Attention, attention, ce chapitre contient des scènes non recommandées à de jeunes enfants, la supervision des parents est conseillée.**

**lol, vous savez ce que ça veut dire, non? De jeunes adultes lâchés dans une école en pleines vacances où l'on prône l'autonomie? Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin sur ce qui peut arriver!**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous!**

**XXX**

**Butterquifly **

Chapitre 7

De découvertes en découvertes

Hermione fulminait littéralement. Cette idiote de porte venait de lui infliger l'une des plus grandes humiliations de sa vie. Draco Malefoy l'avait vu à moitié nue! Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer pareille horreur. Elle rougit furieusement : elle portait une vieille culotte de coton fleurie!

_-_Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Draco vient de me voir en sous_-_vêtements et la seule chose qui me préoccupe est le fait que je portais une ignoble culotte de petite fille…

_-_Je suppose qu'un petit ensemble de dentelle rouge aurait été plus approprié… mais je ne suis pas étonnée en vous regardant, de voir que vous n'avez aucune lingerie fine… pitoyable…

_-_Vous, je vous ai dit de la fermer! Vous êtes **ma **porte! Si je vous ordonne de vous taire vous devez obéir!

_-_C'est moi aussi qui contrôle les allées et venues dans cette chambre. Si vous continuez à crier ainsi, je pourrais très bien décider de vous laisser dehors la prochaine fois que vous désirerez entrer, jeune impertinente!

_-_Je n'en reviens pas! J'ai hérité d'une porte qui me donne des ordres, qui se mêle de ma vie privée et qui me reproche de ne pas avoir de lingerie fine! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de le laisser entrer! Je me sens complètement humiliée et il va sûrement m'en parler pendant des jours! Vous ne le connaissez pas. Malefoy est horriblement mesquin. Il…il…il va rire de moi!

_-_Grand dieu fillette, dominez_-_vous! Ne me dites pas que vous donnez importance au jugement d'un homme? Et après tout, pourquoi rirait_-_il de vous?

_-_Parce que…je suis laide.

_-_Allez mon petit, vous savez bien que c'est faux! Vous êtes toute mignonne, je vous assure.

_-_…

_-_ Écoutez, je m'excuse d'avoir agit ainsi…Je n'aurais pas du… Mais il ne vous trouve pas laide, j'en suis certaine. Dit la porte d'une voix contrite.

_-_Vous n'en savez rien! Et puis pourquoi j'y accorde une quelconque importance hein? Ça n'a pas de bon sens que je sois affectée par Malefoy tout d'un coup! Mais je… enfin… il est tellement… oh, je l'avoue, Malefoy est vraiment…sexy! Cette foutue fouine est devenue sexy! Si Harry et Ron m'entendaient! Ils ne s'en remettraient jamais.

Hermione se retourna brusquement.

_-_Seigneur, j'ai une discussion avec une porte!

_-_Tss…Sachez mademoiselle que je ne suis pas une simple porte! J'en ai vu des jeunes filles comme vous! J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience en affaire de cœur que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer! Ah la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, aucun respect…

Draco Malefoy regagna sa chambre d'un pas lourd. Cette garce de Granger l'avait giflé! Elle avait osé lever la main sur lui! Fleur avait tout faux. Cette Granger était un vrai cauchemar. Elle était prétentieuse, miss_-_je_-_sais_-_tout, orgueilleuse et LAIDE! Voila, il n'y avait rien d'autre a dire! Non, il n'y avait rien d'autre… bon dieu, arrête de penser a elle Draco! Pourtant la vision d'Hermione en petite tenue, le regard étincelant de colère lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Dieu qu'elle était belle et désirable lorsqu'elle était en colère. _Un corps fin, une peau lisse… arrgh!_ Bah, de toute façon, cela ne changerait rien. Granger pouvait être belle si elle le voulait, mais jamais il n'extérioriserait son appréciation. Pas plus à elle qu'à une autre. Son existence était déjà assez incertaine et compliquée pour se permettre ce genre de relations. Oh, bien sûr, il avait toujours des tentations, seulement, il ne laisserait pas ses besoins physiques entrer en jeu, pas plus qu'il ne laisserait les sentiments le dominer. Il regarderait, mais ne toucherait pas. Abstinence totale! Il ne ferait l'amour qu'à son piano. De toute façon, il n'avait qu'à regarder sa tignasse pour que toute envie lui passe. Combien de brosses Granger avait_-_elle cassées en deux depuis sa naissance? Il ricana à cette pensée…Il n'avait pas assez faim pour descendre dans la grande salle. Draco alluma un feu d'un coup de baguette, se prépara une tisane de camomille et choisit un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Rien de mieux que la poésie assis auprès du feu.

Hermione s'exclama rageusement tandis que des volutes de fumés menaçantes obscurcirent l'air de sa chambre.

_-_Saleté de potion! _Recurvite_! J'en ai assez. L'air est irrespirable et mes travaux n'avancent pas.

Hermione ouvrit grand les fenêtres et l'air marin vint tranquillement dissiper l'odeur étrange de caoutchouc brûlé qui s'échappait de son chaudron encore fumant. Elle regarda l'heure à sa montre. Il était déjà midi! Elle s'apprêtait a manger les restes de son déjeuners quand Amelia apparut. Elle regarda d'un œil perçant l'état de la chambre, puis Hermione, cernée, la robe horriblement salie par l'une des explosions de son chaudron.

_-_Miss, vous allez prendre l'air! Voila depuis hier soir que vous travaillez là_-_dessus. Manger sainement et réfléchir vous ferra le plus grand bien.

Hermione protesta mollement, mais Amelia la mit debout énergiquement, débarbouilla rapidement sa figure et ses mains pleines de suie, puis lui enfila une longue robe verte.

_-_Vous reviendrez travailler lorsque vous aurez l'esprit plus clair! Dit_-_elle en lui enfonçant ses petites mains pointues dans le dos pour la pousser hors de la chambre.

Hermione sortit dans la salle commune. Elle était complètement vide. Quoi de plus normal, il était midi! Il n'y avait qu'elle pour travailler à cette heure. Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle et croisa deux jeunes filles. L'une d'elle avait de longs cheveux blonds en cascade qui descendaient jusqu'à ses reins. Elle avait visiblement l'air d'une personne égarée qui tourne en rond sans trouver son chemin. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son accoutrement. Elle était habillée à la moldue et portait une jupe noire et une longue paire de dr. Martens de couleur prune tâchées par de la peinture. L'autre jeune fille, petite et brune, portant des lunettes et vêtue d'une robe sorcière verte, tapait du pied avec énervement.

_-_Tu es sûr que c'est par la Cayo?

_-_Mais oui Cora, je suis certaine!

La dénommée Cora remarqua Hermione qui se dirigeait vers elles.

_-_Salut! Est_-_ce que tu saurais ou se trouve la grande salle? On est perdues.

_-_Je ne suis pas perdue Cora! Je dois juste réfléchir.

_-_Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça, tu trouveras dans dix ans!

_-_Tu es si mesquine!

Elle se retourna vers le mur, boudeuse.

_-_Ne fais pas attention a elle. Elle est un peu _spéciale_… Je suis Cora, et elle c'est Cayo.

_-_Hermione Granger, je vais justement à la grande salle. Ce n'était vraiment pas loin vous savez, vous y étiez presque. C'est à l'autre bout du couloir, à gauche.

Cayo se retourna brusquement.

_-_Ha! Je le savais Cora, je suis un génie. Tu aurais du m'écouter tantôt!

_-_Les coups de chance, ça peut arriver!

Cayo lui tira la langue et les trois filles se mirent en route.

Presque tous les étudiants étaient attablés, dont Draco, plongé dans une conversation avec l'un des aspirants à la métamorphose (elle avait raté sa présentation la veille), ainsi qu'avec un grand type noir qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué. Quelques petits groupes semblaient se former et bavardaient avec précaution. Hermione nota avec découragement que les seules places disponibles se trouvaient en face de Draco.

_-_Granger.

_-_Malefoy.

_-_Vous vous connaissez, non? C'est toi qui étais à Poudlard avec Draco? Demanda le beau brun des tests de métamorphose.

_-_Oui, je suis Hermione, dit elle en lui tendant la main qu'il serra aussitôt.

_-_Enchanté, je m'appelle Erich, dit_-_il avec un sourire charmeur.

_-_Très heureuse.

Cayo regarda longuement Erich, qui la regarda aussi. Visiblement, il n'avait rien contre les belles blondes.

On fit les présentations et Hermione nota avec quel empressement ils se serrèrent la main. Cora leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Alors tu souhaites être en métamorphose? Lui demanda Hermione.

Erich s'arracha à la contemplation de Cayo pour se tourner vers elle.

_-_Oui, j'adore cette matière et j'ai toujours été doué, alors j'ai eu la chance d'être accepté ici…

_-_Moi c'est pareil, mais en plus j'aimerais prendre les potions.

_-_Tu veux dire deux matières! Wouah, tu es courageuse! Tu dois bien être la seule fille à essayer de rentrer. C'est de notoriété publique que le professeur Ojeny est tout ce qu'il y a de plus misogyne.

_-_Sais_-_tu quand nous recevrons les résultats de notre test de métamorphose?

_-_Hum, c'était censé être aujourd'hui, mais personne n'a eu de nouvelles. Le professeur Qoart a peut_-_être eu un contretemps.

Hermione ignorait délibérément les regards de Draco. Elle était encore morte de honte et lui en voulait encore pour l'incident de la chambre. Il sembla le comprendre et se désintéressa alors d'elle pour se plonger dans une discussion animée avec Erich. Hermione n'y croyait pas, pas un seul commentaire désobligeant ni aucune une pique associée à l'évènement. Peut_-_être, que comme elle, il était plutôt embarrassé de la situation. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter le bras. Elle releva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Erich.

_-_Je te demandais si tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais en choisissant deux matières aussi complexes et qui semblent ne posséder aucuns liens entre elles.

_-_Eh bien au risque de passer pour une prétentieuse je dirais que j'ai une petite idée de comment les relier… mais je dois dire que ma théorie en est encore à un stade précaire et je ne veux pas trop m'avancer là_-_dessus…

_-_Tiens, tiens, Miss Granger garde bien ses secrets! Elle est seulement trop polie et ne veut pas nous vexer, mais elle doute qu'elle puisse partager ses grandes théories avec de simples esprits comme les nôtres, s'exclama Cayo en riant.

Hermione rougit un peu et bafouilla. Tout le monde la regardait.

_-_Cayo! Franchement, tu aurais pu trouver mieux pour mettre à l'aise les gens! Siffla Cora avec humeur.

Cayo se tourna vers Hermione, contrite et un peu gênée.

_-_Excuse_-_moi Hermione, je comprends très bien que tu souhaites garder tout ça secret… Je ferais pareil si j'étais toi… Je ne faisais que plaisanter…

_-_Non, je t'en prie, c'est moi qui me suis mal exprimée… Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer dans ma théorie, parce que je ne suis sûre de rien en ce moment même. J'attends encore un peu, il me manque beaucoup d'informations. Je vous en parlerai si mon idée ne s'avère pas saugrenue.

Cora sembla satisfaite de la tournure des événements et se tourna vers Draco.

_-_Alors, si j'ai bien compris vous êtes tous les deux de Poudlard non?

_-_En effet, acquiesça Hermione.

Cayo eut un sourire coquin.

_-_Et lequel d'entre_-_vous s'est avéré être le meilleur de son année?

Hermione sursauta lorsque Malefoy ouvrit la bouche.

_-_Hermione était la meilleure en fait… dit il avec franchise.

Elle releva le regard vers lui avec stupeur. Malefoy avouait tout bonnement, sans rouspéter qu'elle était la meilleure. Elle surprit dans son regard ce qui semblait de l'amusement. Pas une seule particule de méchanceté ou d'ironie. Hermione rougit un peu et cette fois_-_ci, elle aperçut un sourire un peu moqueur. Elle se troubla. _Dieu qu'il était beau_.

_-_Mais enfin, si on est ici tous les deux, ça veut dire qu'on s'équivaut, non? Ajouta t'elle, se reprenant.

_-_Si tu le dis.

Hermione était estomaquée, Malefoy était si…imprévisible. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Depuis leur première rencontre ici, il changeait constamment d'humeur. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça… que s'était_-_il passé cet été avec sa famille. Pourquoi était_-_il arrivé si tôt ici? Et comment se faisait_-_il qu'il correspondait visiblement avec une personne d'origine moldue? Hermione fut ramené à la réalité par les cris enthousiastes de Cayo. On souhaitait organiser une petite fête de bienvenue pour faire connaissance dans la salle commune ce soir. Erich se chargeait de l'organisation. Hermione repensa à la quantité de travail qu'il lui restait à accomplir et promis malgré elle qu'elle passerait faire un tour dans la soirée. Avait_-_on le droit d'organiser une fête? Franchement, elle n'en savait rien et préférait ne pas le savoir. Elle quitta la table dès que son repas fut achevé alors qu'Erich s'était levé sur sa chaise pour annoncer la petite soirée, ce qui provoqua des exclamations enthousiastes de part et d'autre de la table.

Hermione soupira. Sa chevelure était roussie par endroit et une vague odeur de brûlée se dégageait de cette masse touffue et gommée par une sorte de résine brune non identifiée. Il lui restait encore cinq combinaisons à essayer et après, elle abandonnerait tout. Peut_-_être qu'elle avait visée trop haut…Mais pourtant quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner et qu'elle atteignait tranquillement son but. Elle devait revoir les dosages, mais les combinaisons étaient forcément les bonnes. Elle n'était pas Hermione Granger pour rien! Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait fort à faire pour impressionner le professeur Ojeny. Il n'attendait sûrement que la moindre imperfection pour sacquer ses étudiants et Hermione se rendait très bien compte qu'elle partait sur un très mauvais pied en étant une femme. Elle fit disparaître l'étrange mixture et s'apprêtait à recommencer lorsque un léger cognement sur sa porte vint la déranger. La porte s'ouvrit et Cayo entra, vêtue d'une robe très courte noire et de petites ballerines. Ses cheveux étaient montés en un chignon lâche sur sa nuque.

_-_Oh mon dieu, Hermione! Je dérange? S'exclama t'elle en apercevant l'état de la pièce.

_-_Oui, enfin, non, je sais que c'est un peu le bordel… c'est que je travaille sur ma potion…

_-_Hum… tu m'as l'air douée…

_-_Non, c'est que je tente d'en inventer une… enfin, toute la difficulté réside dans le dosage tu vois. Je dois arriver à calibrer le tout. Mais il y a tous ces problèmes de saturation de la solution et…

_-_Heu, c'est beau Hermione, je te crois… les potions ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort. Je prends les études anciennes tu vois…

_-_Oui, pardon. C'est seulement que ça me passionne beaucoup, malgré les difficultés.

_-_Je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangée, seulement, la petite fête est commencée depuis presque une heure déjà et j'ai cru que tu aurais oublié.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur la pendule et écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Elle soupira.

_-_Bon, eh bien, allons_-_y!

Cayo lui jeta un drôle de regard.

_-_Je ne crois pas que tu fasses beaucoup de connaissances dans cet état… Il faut impérativement que tu prennes une douche! Dit elle en grimaçant légèrement.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux et grimaça.

_-_Ça va être bien trop long… laisse, va à cette fête et je resterai ici.

_-_Pas question! Ça va être une soirée super! Je te le garantis. Je vais même t'aider à te préparer. En premier lieu, tu sautes dans la douche et moi pendant ce temps, je te dégote ta tenue…Allez, vite! On n'a pas toute la nuit! fit t'elle devant le manque d'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

_-_Y a pas de douche au cas où tu l'aurais oublié…

Cayo soupira.

_-_Ma pauvre, tu n'as qu'à entrer dans le bain et dire le mot douche à voix haute… tu verras…

Hermione se déshabilla et entra dans le bain.

_-_Douche!

Plusieurs cascades d'eau chaude se mirent à couler du plafond et d'autres, entourèrent la baignoire d'un léger rideau, dissimulant Hermione à tout regard. Elle soupira d'aise. Décidément, la salle de bain était un vrai délice. Elle s'aperçut bientôt qu'elle avait un contrôle vocal sur toutes les fonctions inimaginables de la douche. Elle s'amusa ainsi à changer les couleurs de chaque cascade et parvint même à obtenir un bruit de forêt tropicale en arrière plan. Elle quitta la douche avec regret et s'enroula d'une épaisse serviette verte et lança un sort de séchage à ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain entourée d'un halo de vapeur chaude, elle remarqua avec horreur que le contenu de sa garde_-_robe avait été entassé pêle_-_mêle sur son lit. Cayo était en pleine activité, se saisissant d'une pièce de vêtement, la regardait et la lançait invariablement sur le lit.

_-_Hé! S'écria Hermione. Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire?

_-_Oh je t'en prie Hermione, ta garde_-_robe est pleine de vieux trucs! Tu n'as rien de plus féminin?

Hermione regarda le tas de vêtements informes qui s'agrandissait sur le lit. Cayo avait plutôt raison et il était vrai que la majorité de ses vêtements semblaient sortis tout droit d'un autre âge.

Cayo retourna à son inspection et farfouilla encore plus loin dans la penderie. Elle était presque complètement disparue à l'intérieur quand elle poussa un cri triomphal avant de ressortir une petite camisole noire bordée de dentelle.

_-_Heum, Cayo, c'est un sous_-_vêtement…

_-_Peu importe, tu sais j'en ai une presque pareille et je la porte tout le temps! Personne ne le saura! Bon enfile ça et pendant ce temps, je vais métamorphoser cette jupe. On peut encore en tirer quelque chose. Hermione se tourna pudiquement vers le mur pour se changer.

_-_Tadam! Rien ne vaut un peu de magie, n'est ce pas?

_-_Cayo, cette jupe va m'arriver à la raie… sans vouloir te vexer… Hermione repéra un jeans et un tricot sur le lit.

_-_Bon très bien, dans ce cas allons_-_y… tu n'accrochera pas le regard du mignon petit blond, il y en a d'autres qui sont très jolies dehors… Mais oui, tu sais, celui qui te dévorait des yeux au dîner! Spécifia t'elle devant l'ai ahuri d'Hermione.

Hermione s'étouffa avec sa salive.

_-_Tu veux dire…Malefoy? S'écria t'elle outrée

_-_Ben oui, le gus qui allait à Potdelard. J'ai vu comment il te regardait, crois_-_moi, je suis une experte!

_-_Hum, c'est Poudlard…

_-_Quoi, je croyais qu'il s'appelait Malefouine ou quelque chose d'autre!

Hermione étouffa un ricanement. Cette fille semblait légèrement spéciale.

_-_Peu importe Cayo, allons_-_y! _« Comme ça, plus vite j'y serai, plus vite je rentrerai! »_

Hermione la regarda se diriger vers la porte avec enthousiasme. Hermione la suivit, plus lentement. Une vingtaine de personnes se trouvaient dans la salle commune. Les elfes avaient, semble_-_t_-_il, veillés à ce que l'on puisse assouvir sa soif et sa faim pendant une semaine entière.

_-_Hermione! S'exclama Erich en venant vers elle, je suis tellement content que notre petit géni soit venu nous voir!

_-_Salut Erich.

Elle nota que le jeune homme avait la figure particulièrement rouge et semblait un peu éméché.

_-_Tu veux un verre? Dis_-_moi juste ce que tu veux boire, et Erich le magicien te l'apportera! Je suis un spécialiste en métamorphose de boisson! Ces elfes n'ont apporté que du jus!

_-_Heum… non merci Erich. Hermione doutait fortement que dans son état il puisse arriver à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un désastre magique.

_-_Mais moi je veux bien un verre, s'exclama Cayo.

Il se retourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

_-_Bien sûr, petite fille, qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir?

_-_Hum, un cocktail!

_-_Mais c'est qu'elle a de ces goûts cette petite, il sortit sa baguette, s'empara d'un verre de jus à la table des rafraîchissements et le métamorphosa en un verre sur pied contenant une boisson bleue pâle qu'il tendit à Cayo.

_-_Wow! dit_-_elle en goûtant, qu'est ce que c'est?

_-_Je me suis laissé inspiré par toi, je viens de l'inventer, mais que dirais_-_tu de l'appeler le_ Cayo_? Dit_-_il avec un sourire suave alors que Cayo gloussait légèrement.

Hermione se retourna légèrement écoeurée. Elle n'avait aucune intention d'assister à une séance de séduction. Elle saisit une bièreaubeurre se dirigea à l'autre bout de la pièce où l'on pouvait trouver des croustilles, puis s'installa sur un des fauteuils. Cayo l'avait complètement oubliée, elle riait à gorge déployée aux plaisanteries d'Erich. Hermione se dit qu'il avait sûrement du mettre plus que la dose règlementaire d'alcool dans son cocktail. N'empêche que ce genre de métamorphose nécessitait un très haut degré de maîtrise en la matière, ou un goût prononcé pour la boisson!

_-_Alors, Granger, tu fais tapisserie?

Hermione leva les yeux à contrecœur vers Drago Malefoy. Il était lui_-_même assis sur l'un des canapés et semblait lui_-_même faire « tapisserie ». Elle eut un sourire moqueur et il lui en retourna un.

_-_Qui est_-_ce qui t'a traîné ici Malefoy?

_-_Erich, mais comme tu peux le voir, il batifole avec ton accompagnatrice. Je peux t'offrir un verre Granger? Je ne maîtrise pas cet art aussi bien que Erich mais je serais étonné que tu connaisses cette sorte de métamorphose.

Hermione soupira et jeta un œil à sa bierreaubeurre, il était certain qu'à ce rythme, la soirée paraîtrait longue.

_-_J'accepte Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu sais faire?

Il la regarda légèrement surpris, puis esquissa un sourire moqueur. Que penserait Minerva McGonagal de cette conduite? Il sourit à nouveau, Granger se rappellerait de cette soirée toute sa vie! Il métamorphosa sa bierreaubeurre en whisky pur feu et le lui tendit.

_-_Tu ne bois pas Malefoy?

Il grimaça légèrement.

_-_Je préfère la tisane Granger.

_-_Quoi? Laisse_-_moi rire, si moi je bois, toi aussi tu bois avec moi!

_-_Bien, Miss Granger, vos désirs sont des ordres! Il métamorphosa un verre à moitié vide qui traînait par là.

_-_Santé Malefoy!

_-_Toi de même Granger!

Ils burent en même temps et Hermione sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans ses membres lui donnant envie de danser! L'alcool avait toujours cet effet sur elle. Elle rit, Malefoy aussi. Sans savoir trop comment, elle se retrouva à boire un autre verre, un autre, puis encore un autre. Erich et Cayo, accompagnés de trois autres gars et deux filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas virent les rejoindre. Tous se retrouvèrent assis sur deux canapés. Elle était serrée contre ce qu'elle croyait être le corps de Draco. Hermione riait à gorge déployée. Tout le monde riait. On lui mit un nouveau verre dans les mains, puis ce fut le noir total.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et grimaça, un voile noir obstruant légèrement son regard. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Elle sentait sous elle le sol dur et froid de ce qui semblait être un carrelage de salle de bain. Elle se releva sur ses talons péniblement et réussit à discerner les contours d'une cuvette et d'une gigantesque baignoire. Un haut le cœur la saisit et elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre pendant cinq minutes. Ses genoux la faisait atrocement souffrir, nu sur les fissures du plancher, supportant tout son poids. _Mais qu'est ce que je fais là, bon dieu! Quelqu'un a du me jeter un sort…_

Hermione se releva péniblement. Au moins elle était dans sa chambre constata la jeune femme avec soulagement. Elle se traîna lamentablement jusqu'à son lit, s'y laissa tomber et s'endormit profondément. Ce furent les bruits d'une conversation qui la tirèrent de son sommeil quelques heures plus tard. Il lui semblait entendre la voix de Cayo et celle de cette _maudite porte_.

_-_Pauvre fille! Je n'ai jamais vu ça en cinquante ans de loyaux services!

_-_Je crois tout de même que son dernier verre a été fort dosé… par quelqu'un qui n'était pas tout à fait à jeun.

Hermione émit un grognement et porta les mains à sa tête.

_-_Hermione! T'es réveillée! s'exclama Cayo en se jetant près d'elle sur le lit, ce qui fit grimacer la jeune fille.

_-_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Cayo? J'ai l'impression de m'être fait rouler dessus par un dragon en furie…

Cayo gloussa.

_-_Tu ne te souviens pas de ta soirée d'hier?

Hermione se concentra sur ses souvenirs. Elle avait souper, puis avait travaillé sur sa potion, puis..! L'arrivée de Cayo et la soirée dans la salle commune! Son visage s'allongea de dépit. Elle était malade parce qu'elle avait trop bu. Cayo ricana de plus belle en voyant la tête défaite d'Hermione.

_-_C'est toi qui m'a raccompagnée?

_-_Euh, non. Je sais pas qui l'a fait, tu es sûrement rentrée seule.

Hermione soupira de soulagement, elle n'avait pas fait de bêtises. Son estomac émit un grognement sourd et elle se dit qu'un léger déjeuner l'aiderait à la remettre un peu d'aplomb et à diminuer la migraine. Elle se leva et remarqua sa tenue. Elle ne portait pas de pyjama, mais bien sa camisole en dentelle noire et une paire de sous_-_vêtements. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être changée. Elle repéra son jeans et son tricot au pied du lit. Elle s'était sûrement déshabillée en rentrant puis était allée au toilettes et s'y était malencontreusement endormie. Elle jeta un œil à la pendule qui affichait treize heures. Elle avait le temps de descendre manger.

_-_Est_-_ce que tu as déjà mangé?

_-_Non, je viens de me lever moi aussi… J'ai pensé venir voir comment tu allais.

_-_Bon, laisse_-_moi prendre une douche et m'habiller et on descendra ensemble.

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était cernée et ses cheveux étaient hirsutes du côté gauche. Le côté droit, quant à lui était étrangement aplatit. Elle soupira. Sa tignasse n'était que du trouble. Elle prit une douche rapide, laissant l'eau la débarrasser du reste de la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait. Elle noua ses cheveux en une tresse lâche et enfila un peignoir. Cayo s'était installée dans son lit et murmurait des sorts de vernissage sur ses ongles. Hermione ouvrit la penderie et en sorti un set de robe noire et une paire de chaussures. Elle enfila rapidement le tout et fit signe à Cayo qui étalait maintenant une couche de vernis sur ses ongles d'orteils. Hermione la regarda un instant. Elle portait une jupe ample en coton, une camisole blanche brodée de fleurs bleues et une paire de babouches en paille. Enfin, rien qui ne s'apparentait à une quelconque tenue sorcière.

_-_Dis Cayo, tu ne devrais pas porter une tenue sorcière?

_-_Ah… bah, il fait un peu chaud pour mettre ça… c'est lourd et le tissu pique.

_-_Tu es d'origine moldue?

_-_Non… mais j'ai des amis moldus! Et je passe mes étés avec eux. Ce sont des petits cousins à ma mère, une branche de la famille qui n'a jamais manifesté de dons magiques. Les filles ont mon âge, alors on fait les boutiques!

_-_Mes parents sont moldus…

_-_Pour de vrai! Tu dois être vraiment bonne dans ce cas, on dit que ce programme est très conservateur sur le point des descendances. Même que ça ne fait pas longtemps que les filles sont éligibles… alors une fille de moldus!

_-_Ouais, je crois que le professeur Ojeny aura une dent de plus contre moi dans ce cas… il a l'air très conservateur.

Cayo ouvrit de grands yeux.

_-_Tu as tout à fait raison.

_-_Bon peu importe, allons manger, fit Hermione d'un ton peu rassuré.

Elles sortirent dans le corridor et sur le chemin, elles rencontrèrent deux garçons qui les regardèrent. L'un des deux lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione devint cramoisie et Cayo lui murmura :

_-_Tu as une touche!

Un peu plus loin, elles croisèrent deux filles et Hermione eut l'impression de sentir leurs regards la fixer longuement, même après que les deux jeunes femmes les eurent dépassées. Elle se sentit drôle. Erich et deux gars à l'air familier tournèrent le coin.

_-_Salut mes belles! S'exclama_-_t_-_il en faisant la bise à Cayo. Cette dernière eut un sourire conquérant.

_-_Ah, et Hermione, je ne peux pas t'embrasser, je ne suis pas à ta hauteur… tu nous l'a prouvé hier avec ta performance.

Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux, de quelle performance parlait_-_il?

_-_Pas besoin d'être gênée, tous les mâles qui étaient présents ont du bien aimer, ne t'en fais pas…

Les deux autres garçons lui lancèrent un drôle de regard puis s'éloignèrent. Elle sentit une main venir lui pincer une fesse. Elle se retourna lentement, trop surprise pour réagir, mais les deux garçons étaient déjà loin. Erich s'excusa et partit à leur suite.

_-_Cayo! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier pour que tout le monde me regarde comme ça?

_-_Tu ne te souviens de rien! S'exclama t'elle interdite.

_-_J'en ai aucun souvenir en fait. Je me souviens de m'être installée sur le canapé avec Malefoy, puis plus rien!

Cayo ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

_-_Pourtant, tu es restée là_-_bas longtemps après et… enfin, tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien, vraiment rien d'autre?

_-_Je devrais?

Cayo éclata de rire. Sa figure devint rouge et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_-_Tu…hihihi…tu es…monté sur une table…

Hermione commençait à paniquer. Jamais au grand jamais elle serait montée sur une table! Elle craignait d'entendre la suite.

_-_C'est tout? Demanda t'elle avec inquiétude.

Cayo lui fit signe que non puis poursuivit après avoir séché les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur ses joues :

_-_Et tu t'es mise à danser! Tu as invité Malefoy à te rejoindre, et je crois que c'est ce qu'il allait faire, mais à ce moment, tu as perdu pied et tu lui es tombée dessus!

Sur ces révélations, elle se remit à rire de façon hystérique, pendant que Hermione pensait mourir de honte. Quelle sorte d'image aurait_-_on d'elle maintenant! Pour couronner le tout, Malefoy était impliqué dans l'histoire… Cette fois, c'était entièrement de sa faute et elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il passe cet épisode sous silence comme il avait eu la grâce de le faire la dernière fois. Cayo s'aperçut de la tête que tirait Hermione et la rassura :

_-_T'en fais pas, il était tard et la plupart des gens étaient déjà partis… Il ne restait que ceux qui voulaient vraiment faire la fête. Nous étions un peu moins de dix personnes et tout les gens étaient vraiment bourrés… Si ça se trouve, presque personne ne s'en souviendra… Et puis de toute façon, tout le monde a eu des comportements étranges hier. Si ça se trouve, tu as bu une préparation spéciale d'Erich qui enlève toutes les inhibitions. Il est plutôt doué ce mec…

_-_Alors tu crois qu'il aurait pu me faire boire un truc beaucoup trop dosé?

_-_C'est possible… il était vraiment bourré à la fin et je n'aurais rien accepté venant de lui.

Hermione se sentit mieux. Ça devait être une saleté de boisson d'Erich qui avait causé toute cette histoire. Même avec quelques verres dans le nez, elle ne pouvait pas être capable de ce genre de choses.

_-_Et…hum…qu'est ce qui est arrivé après que je sois…atterrie sur Malefoy?

_-_Oh… je ne sais pas trop, je discutais avec Erich et une fille, Julie. Je crois que Malefoy t'a ramené sur le canapé, et je suis partie en exploration du château avec Erich.

_-_Oh. Et… pour la danse…

_-_T'en fais pas, tous les gars ont bavé!

Hermione rougit furieusement. Elle comprenait maintenant la signification des précédents regards masculins. Elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir aller manger dans la grande salle. Cayo voyant son hésitation la prit par le bras en arrivant devant les portes.

_-_Allez, j'ai fait pire que ça!

Hermione n'avait aucune difficulté à le croire. Cayo traîna Hermione jusqu'à la table et s'assit près d'une fille aux courts cheveux noirs.

_-_Hermione, c'est Julie, Julie, Hermione.

_-_Salut, je t'ai vu hier à la fête…

_-_Euh, oui… murmura Hermione gênée.

Julie lui lança un regard compatissant.

_-_Allez, tout le monde sait que tu étais vraiment bourrée! C'est la faute de Erich, ses cocktails ne sont pas tout à fait naturels quand il est saoul. Tout le monde l'a compris. C'est sûr qu'il a du faire une erreur de dosage dans sa recette…

Hermione se sentit soulagée. Apparemment, la situation n'était pas si pire qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle se détendit.

_-_Par contre, je crois que tu l'as bien allumé blondinet, s'exclama_-_t_-_elle en riant.

Elle se renfrogna de nouveau.

Julie lui lança un regard interrogateur et Cayo pris le relais.

_-_Ils allaient à l'école ensemble et je crois que Hermione ne l'aimait pas beaucoup…

_-_Ah oui? Pourquoi? Demanda Julie qui se pencha en avant dans l'attitude de celle qui va recevoir un potin bien juteux.

Étrangement, Hermione n'avait pas envie de déballer toute l'histoire de Malefoy et lui attirer du trouble par la même occasion. Elle ne le détestait plus comme elle l'avait détesté. Il avait changé et elle le croyait. Ils avaient mûri tous les deux, il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle se doutait que la vie n'avait pas été facile pour lui et que pour une fois, il avait la chance de repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

_-_Ah, tu sais, nous n'étions pas dans la même maison et les rivalités étaient fortes entre les griffondors et les serpentards. Il y a beaucoup de préjugés entre les deux, surtout quand nous sommes jeunes et les petits différents de première année finissent par prendre plus de place qu'au départ.

_-_Les maisons, c'est quoi? Ce sont des sortes de foyers? À mon ancienne école, il y avait quatre foyers. Tous ceux de la même année montaient d'un foyer aux deux ans et les septièmes années avaient un foyer pour eux seuls. Nous étions toujours avec les gens de notre âge.

_-_Ah, non, nous étions séparés en quatre maisons selon nos caractères, peu importe notre âge. Mais ce système porte trop à la compétition… Toutes les maisons veulent être les meilleures...

Hermione fut contente d'avoir fait dévier le sujet de conversation et les trois filles se lancèrent dans une conversation sur leur passé. Hermione finit par se lever pour retourner travailler et se dit avec contentement que tout le monde ici avait une passion pour les études et que décidément, elle allait peut_-_être bien s'amuser.

Hermione poussa un cri de victoire. Un mince filet de potion rouge se dégageait de sa potion, signe que toutes les étapes avaient été menées à bien, où du moins, semblaient plus propices à la réussite que ses autres essais. La jeune femme saisit un cahier de note et retranscrivit ses premières impressions. Il lui fallait maintenant tester cette potion. Elle s'était rapidement rendue compte qu'une seule potion dite « universelle » ne pourrait être compatible avec toutes les potions inimaginables. Bien sûr, quelques ingrédients étaient tout de même communs et essentiels à une telle préparation, mais selon un important livre de référence, il serait possible de séparer les différents ingrédients propres à la fabrication des potions en six grandes familles. Elle supposa alors que six potions de vieillissement dérivant d'une potion de base devraient être inventés. La tâche s'avérerait tout de même ardue, car toute potion avait ses particularités… En effet, certains mélanges ne pouvant absolument pas être mis en contact avec certains composants. Par contre, l'écriture d'un livre recensant un maximum de potions et leur propre technique pour accélérer les préparations serait bénéfique à la communauté sorcière. Bien sûr, elle était loin d'écrire ce livre, mais les bases de sa théorie étaient jetées! En attendant, il lui fallait présenter les étapes de son cogito dans un rapport précis et fournir un échantillon d'une potion précise. La potion d'allégresse se trouvait à être un mélange de type trois et par la même occasion, était de la même famille que le _véritaserum_, potion longue et ardue à préparer. Elle installa un nouveau chaudron et rassembla les herbes nécessaires à sa potion d'allégresse. En quinze minutes elle eut mélangé les ingrédients et au lieu de faire mijoter la potion pendant trente minutes, elle versa une ration de potion dosée selon le volume du liquide bouillonnant et retint son souffle. Une minute passa, puis la potion se mit à émettre une fumée bleu pâle et la substance devint translucide après cinq minutes. Hermione poussa un cri de joie. Sa potion semblait parfaite! Elle versa une larme de préparation neutralisant la propension de l'effet vieillissant. Elle respira un bon coup, consciente du fait qu'elle allait maintenant devoir la tester…

Elle versa une louche du liquide translucide dans un gobelet et le porta à ses lèvres. La potion avait un goût normal. Restait à voir ses effets qui devaient se manifester dans les cinq minutes. Elle se mit à sourire, puis à ricaner. Oh oui! Elle allait devenir la première assistante du professeur Titanus Ojeny! Comme la vie était belle! Elle avait réussi. Hermione Granger allait tous leur clouer le bec! Elle s'installa à son bureau et se mit à rédiger le reste de son rapport détaillé jusqu'à ce que la noirceur l'empêche de continuer. Les effets de la potion s'étant dissipés, Hermione se sentit moins sûre d'elle_-_même, mais voilà, elle n'avait plus le temps de revenir en arrière et elle devrait présenter son travail au professeur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser la théorie de la confection du _véritaserum _modifié histoire de montrer qu'elle n'aurait eu besoin que d'un peu plus de temps pour lui présenter une potion beaucoup plus complexe. Elle s'étira et se dit qu'un bon souper lui permettrait de refaire le plein d'énergie et qu'elle pourrait assurément compléter son rapport dès ce soir et l'apporter au professeur Ojeny demain à la première heure.

Elle rejoignit la grande salle d'où s'échappait un joyeux tumulte. Elle repéra ses compagnons et nota avec son habituelle mortification que la seule place encore disponible se trouvait à être entre Cora et Draco. Elle était en train de tourner les talons quand Cayo lui cria un salut à travers la salle, lui attirant tous les regards du petit groupe. Elle s'approcha et nota avec quel empressement Draco poussa ses choses pour lui faire une place. Elle eut droit à un regard moqueur de la part de Julie et Cayo et elle rougit. Cette dernière lui renvoya un regard pétillant qui ne sentait rien de bon… enfin, rien de bon pour elle! Elle la regarda prendre une respiration, une de celles qui suivent une annonce puis elle lança avec force :

_-_Franchement, je crois que nous embarrassons Hermione…

_-_Hein! Mais…pas du tout! S'exclama cette dernière mortifiée.

_-_Allons Hermione pas la peine de le cacher, nous savons tous très bien que tu es très gênée de ta performance de l'autre soir… pouffa Julie.

_-_Sinon pourquoi tu aurais hésité à venir t'asseoir parmi nous? Ajouta Cayo avec malice.

Draco releva la tête et la regarda étrangement.

Ça y'est, elle était cuite! Elle ne pouvait pas tout de même dire qu'elle avait failli s'en aller parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir près de Malfoy! Les autres prirent son silence pour une confirmation et éclatèrent de rire. Seul Draco n'émit aucun commentaire, le nez dans son assiette et les oreilles légèrement trop rouge. Visiblement, lui seul avait compris ses véritables motifs et semblait étonnamment blessé. Hermione se sentit mal instantanément et à sa grande surprise mentit un peu :

_-_Vous avez raison, je suis un peu gênée… je ne suis pas trop habituée à boire vous savez… Je ne danserais jamais sur une table dans mon état normal… et enfin, je n'inviterais pas non plus quelqu'un à venir me rejoindre…

Erich pouffa puis lança à Malefoy :

_-_Tu vois Draco, elle ne te fuit pas la belle Hermione, elle est juste gênée d'avoir tenté de t'aguicher hier soir!

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Hermione sentit ses joues se colorer malgré elle. Elle n'osa pas se tourner vers Malefoy de peur de voir sa réaction. Maintenant que les gens avaient établis des sous_-_entendus puérils, elle avait sûrement empiré la situation. Draco serait sans doute beaucoup plus frustré contre elle maintenant.

Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Cayo et Julie qui lui firent un grand sourire.

_-_Je n'accepterai plus aucun verre provenant de toi Erich! Affirma Hermione avec fermeté.

_-_Mais enfin Hermione, je ne t'ai jamais donné de verre! Je ne suis absolument pas responsable de ta petite danse… À ce que je vois, tu ne te rappelles plus que j'ai tenté de t'empêcher d'en boire un… que tu venais toi_-_même de métamorphoser! J'imagine que tu as oublié ça aussi…

Tous se remirent à rire pendant que Hermione se retrouvait à nouveau avec l'envie de se cacher sous la table. Cayo pleurait de rire et tapait la table de ses poings. Elle surprit même Draco à rire d'elle ouvertement. Elle se sentit étrangement offusquée de voir que le beau blond se moquait d'elle. Pourtant elle nota avec satisfaction que lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné auparavant. Ce fut avec bonne humeur et la promesse de dorénavant bien se conduire et surtout apprendre à maîtriser la métamorphose alcoolisée, qu'elle retourna compléter son rapport au professeur Ojeny.

Hermione fignolait les dernières lignes de son travail lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit provenant de la cheminée. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir la figure amplifiée du professeur Qoart.

_-_Bonsoir Hermione, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas?

_-_Bonsoir professeur! Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout! Entrez! Je termine mon rapport pour le professeur Ojeny, ma potion est déjà prête.

Le reste du corps du professeur Ojeny sortit de la cheminée.

_-_Vraiment Hermione? C'est très intéressant! Eh bien, je vous annonce qu'il se pourrait bien que vous soyez l'une des premières élèves de cette institution à entreprendre une spécialité en deux matières. Félicitation, Hermione et bienvenu dans le département des métamorphoses!

Un grand sourire éclaira la figure d'Hermione et c'est avec les yeux brillants de joie qu'elle remercia son professeur.

_-_Puis_-_je vous demander de me révéler la potion sur laquelle vous avez décidé de travailler? Je ne souhaite que vous aider Hermione, la réussite de nos filles m'a toujours tenu particulièrement à cœur, surtout celle d'une enfant de moldus. Je connais bien mon collègue qui, comme je vous en avais déjà fait part est très sévère et je me regrette à le dire, très conservateur sur la questions des anciennes traditions sorcières. S'il m'est possible de vous guider, laissez_-_moi la chance de vous aider.

_-_ Avec joie professeur, j'écouterai tous les conseils que vous pourrez me donner.

_-_C'est votre potion? Demanda le professeur Ojeny en pointant une fiole contenant un liquide rouge sang.

_-_Oui, enfin, c'est l'une des potions de mon projet. Je me suis dit que j'allais créer une potion qui permettrait d'accélérer la fabrication d'une autre potion. En fait, il existe à la base six grandes familles qui ont chacune des caractéristiques particulières. Il faut donc six potions de base pour pouvoir utiliser efficacement ce principe. Alors voilà la première potion de classe trois. Celle_-_ci est particulièrement dosée pour réduire à cinq minutes le temps nécessaire pour terminer une potion d'allégresse. Les potions de classe trois regroupent aussi les potions de volonté comme le _véritaserum_.

Le professeur Ojeny la regardait impressionnée.

_-_C'est très ingénieux de votre part Hermione. Très ingénieux. Je ne trouve rien à redire sur vos travaux et je suis sûre que le professeur Ojeny n'aura rien à redire non plus. Le seul conseil que je peux vous donner est de tenir votre point devant lui. Donnez_-_lui votre travail en personne et lorsqu'il vous rencontrera pour discuter de votre travail, ne baissez jamais les yeux, montrez_-_lui votre détermination, ne le laissez pas vous piéger, il n'attendra que cela.

_-_Merci de vos conseils professeur. Votre sollicitude me touche beaucoup.

_-_Je vous en prie, Hermione. Oh au fait, le professeur Gaspard Euniel a affiché les horaires de rendez_-_vous. Vous devez vous présenter demain vers quinze heures à la grande salle de l'établissement. Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée miss Granger.

_-_Merci professeur, vous aussi.

Hermione retournait à son travail lorsqu' Almansa Qoart repartait par la cheminée. Elle allait aller se coucher lorsqu'elle entendit cogner à la porte.

_-_Dois_-_je ouvrir, miss? Demanda la porte massive.

_-_Oui madame, allez_-_y.

_-_Salut belle Hermione!

_-_Salut Erich, comment ça va?

_-_Bien toi?

_-_Très bien.

_-_Tant mieux ma jolie, enfile ton manteau, on sort faire un feu sur la grève. Marjik et Cora ont leur guitare, Cayo s'occupe du casse_-_croûte et Draco et Julie s'occupent de ramasser du bois, il ne manque que toi pour mettre de l'ambiance. Oh, et on fait ça à la moldu… tu dois absolument venir, qui sait ce que des sorciers incultes dans notre genre seraient capables de faire avec des allumettes.

Erich lui fit un sourire si gamin et mignon qu'Hermione ne trouva pas le courage de lui résister.

_-_Très bien, je vais me changer et je vous rejoins où?

_-_Tout le monde doit y être en ce moment, mais Draco m'a dit que tu connaissais l'endroit.

_-_Oui, les escaliers?

_-_C'est ça, à tantôt jolie petite fille.

_-_À tantôt.

Hermione ouvrit sa penderie et en ressortit une paire de jeans bleus délavés ainsi qu'un épais chandail en laine. Elle enfila une paire de chaussures qui traînaient et glissa sa baguette dans sa poche arrière de pantalon.

_Au cas où_, se dit_-_elle.

Elle saisit un ruban et attacha ses cheveux tout en dévalant les marches. Elle sortit sous le porche et l'air revigorant lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors depuis quelques temps. La nuit s'annonçait belle et sans nuages. Elle marcha pendant quelques minutes dans la noirceur et entendit les voix des filles qui guidèrent ses derniers pas. Elle descendit les dernières marches et huma l'air salin. Cayo courait comme un enfant sur la plage pendant que Julie tentait avec difficulté de la rattraper.

_-_Hermione, s'écria Cora, vas donc aider Draco à monter le feu, je doute qu'il sache comment s'y prendre.

En effet, elle entendait le jeune homme pester contre les branches de bois qui ne voulaient se résoudre à rester en place. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui avec un peu de gêne. Elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule avec lui depuis l'épisode de la danse.

_-_Tu t'y prends mal, il faut mettre du petit bois d'abord, aide_-_moi à rouler des boulettes de papier et glisse_-_les dans le centre, tu veux?

_-_D'accord, miss_-_je_-_sais_-_tout!

Hermione releva la tête prête à riposter, mais elle surprit le regard gentiment moqueur de Draco. Il ne voulait pas être blessant. Elle lui répondit par une légère grimace.

_-_C'est parfois utile d'être une fille de moldus dans une monde de sorcier, surtout quand des sorciers étranges s'amusent à jouer aux moldus…

Hermione saisit le carton d'allumettes qui traînait sur le sol et en gratta une, faisant prendre tranquillement en feu le petit tas de broussailles et de papier. Elle ajouta des branches de plus en plus grosses jusqu'à ce que le feu puisse survivre seul pendant un moment. Erich poussa un cri de joie, suivi de Cayo et tous se précipitèrent autour du feu, prenant place sur le sol ou sur de petits troncs d'arbres morts refoulés par la mer. Cayo supplia un grand type noir de bien vouloir leur jouer quelque chose.

_-_Allez Marjik, joue quelque chose, renchérit Julie.

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Une fois le morceau terminé, Erich sortit un énorme pétard.

_-_Mes amis, fumons le joint le l'amitié qui fut nouée en ces lieux!

Il l'alluma d'un claquement de doigt, prit quelques bouffées et commença à le faire passer. Arrivé à son tour, Hermione hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules, qu'importait qu'elle fume ce soir, elle pouvait se lever tard le lendemain. Draco la regarda d'un air surpris. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de lui passer le joint. La fête s'anima tranquillement et tous se précipitèrent sur le panier à pique_-_nique qu'avait apporté Cayo. Il regorgeait de bonnes choses, et semblait ne jamais vouloir se vider. Hermione avait tellement faim! Elle saisit un sandwich et le dévora. Erich riait avec Cayo et Julie. Ils s'étaient tous trois couchés sur le sable, Erich installé entre les deux filles. Marjik et Cora jouaient un air doux et mélancolique, perdus dans leurs pensées.

_-_Tu m'impressionne Granger, je dois l'avouer… je ne m'imaginais pas que tu sois aussi débraillée. Dit Draco en la regardant avec amusement.

_-_Et moi je n'imaginais pas que tu puisse être gentil.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire.

_-_On ne se connaît vraiment pas Granger… Pourtant, ici on se ressemble, non? Nous sommes pareils, du même moule. Nous sommes tous étrangers et c'est ce qui nous lie.

_-_Tu as trop fumé Malefoy, on dirait un intellectuel, pouffa Hermione.

_-_Il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre fillette, on ne fume jamais trop.

Sur cette dernière affirmation, il fit apparaître un nouveau joint.

_-_Pour l'avenir.

Ils fumèrent tous deux en silence, lorsque Erich, attiré par les doux effluves si reconnaissables, avertisse tous les autres qu'un nouveau joint était en cours. Hermione sentait les doux picotements des effets de la drogue dans ses membres. Son corps était parcouru d'une étrange et exquise langueur. Draco était particulièrement divin dans la lumière tremblotante du feu rougeoyant. Elle laissait glisser son regard sur son corps ferme et mince. Julie la ramena à l'ordre.

_-_La Terre appelle Hermione!

Elle releva vers la tête vers Julie pour apercevoir les yeux de la jeune fille qui formaient deux minces lignes et son visage éclairé par un gros smile.

_-_Hé… murmura Hermione, j'ai faim…

_-_Moi aussi, mais Cayo nous a préparé une surprise là_-_bas… un truc de filles…

_-_Hum, je sais pas, j'ai faim Juju.

_-_Oh, allez Hermione, magne toi un peu, tu n'as qu'à prendre de la nourriture pour l'emporter là_-_bas. Sinon, je dis à voix haute que tu as envie de baiser Draco!

_-_C'est bon, c'est bon, pas besoin de faire un esclandre, je viens.

Hermione se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Déjà Julie l'entraînait à sa suite. Elle la conduisit une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Cayo avait monté une petite tente sur la grève. Elles y entrèrent et Hermione constata avec soulagement que Cayo avait apporté des provisions. Elle saisit un gâteau et l'enfourna. Rien ne pouvait calmer sa faim. _Est-ce que Amelia dormait déjà? Elle pourrait lui apporter… une frite!_

_-_Est_-_ce que vous croyez que les cuisines sont encore ouvertes?

_-_Ça suffit Hermione. S'exclama Cayo, tu as assez mangé comme ça. Tu ne voudrais pas devenir si grosse que ton beau petit blondinet ne voudrait plus de toi?

_-_Ah les filles, dites_-_moi que je ne suis pas ici pour parler de mes sentiments non existants pour Draco Malefoy?

_-_Tu serais plus convaincante si tu arrêtais de le dévorer des yeux!

_-_Bon, très bien, je l'avoue, il est profondément sexy… et tout à fait baisable. Voilà, vous êtes contentes?

_-_Très, s'exclama joyeusement Cayo.

_-_Maintenant que tu as avoué, Cayo et moi pouvons nous concentrer sur la tâche : Hermione séduit le beau et ténébreux Draco.

Hermione éclata d'un rire incrédule.

_-_Tout ça est bien beau sans doute, mais vous oubliez un léger détail : à long terme, Malefoy et moi, on ne peut pas se blairer.

_-_Ça c'est ce que tu crois, mais est_-_ce que tu le connais seulement comme tu devrais le connaître?

_-_J'en sais suffisamment comme ça! Et puis comment deux filles qui se connaissent à peine peuvent spéculer autant sur deux autres parfaits inconnus?

Julie et Cayo se regardèrent en haussant les épaules puis éclatèrent de rire.

**Alors voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui… et je suis désolée de le dire, pour un petit moment ensuite… Je suis en fin de session et j'ai la langue à terre. Je ne vis que pour dans deux semaines, lorsque mon dernier examen sera finalement bouclé et que je partirai un bon trois semaines en vacances… Alors comme je vais camper, ne vous attendez pas à avoir un nouveau chapitre avant un bon mois. **

**Sur ce, de très très bonnes vacances à tous ceux et celles qui finissent leurs cours, reposez-vous bien et surtout, allez prendre l'air! C'est si beau l'été! Ne restez pas devant votre écran d'ordinateur!**

**On se revoit bientôt,**

**Ciao, Butterquifly**


	8. Chapitre 8:Une fin et un commencement

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Je vous dois encore une fois des excuses pour ce retard, mais je suis certaine que lorsque vous aurez tous lu le sixième tome d'Harry Potter, vous comprendrez parfaitement pourquoi je me suis retrouvée avec le syndrome de la page blanche. Cela dit, le sixième est vraiment très très très bon, mais certains événements sont très très très troublants... Cela dit, c'est tout ce que je dirai à ce sujet. J'ai très hâte que l'on puisse en parler ouvertement sans gêner personne, mais pitié, pitié, n'allez pas lire tous ces résumés! Tout votre plaisir sera gâché. Si vous tant que ça à savoir ce qui s'y passe, faites plaisir à votre prof d'anglais, prenez une grande respiration et lancez-vous. Je vous jure que l'on ne se rend même plus compte que le livre est en anglais après quelques pages.**

** Encore une fois, merci à vous tous qui passerez lire cette fic!  
**

**RAR **

**Zeeve lelula** : En fait, tu as sûrement perdu ma fic parce que j'avais arrêté d'updater… honte à moi, mais je suis très contente d'avoir retrouvé une lectrice! ;_-_) Bisou.

**Rose Potter** : Merci, tu me flatte vraiment! Je suis très touchée… en fait, j'ai souvent de la difficulté à aimer mon travail et ça me remonte sincèrement le moral! P.S. Si tu aimes les histoires de joints… va lire les histoires de « link 9 », tu devrais bien aimer…

**Coralie Mc Lunday** : Salut Coco! Ça va très bien! J'ai très bien réussie mes examens… mais j'y ai mis du temps! Mais quoiqu'il en soit, pour ton histoire : je crois bien que tu devrais t'y remettre, je me suis posée par moment les mêmes questions que toi, mais j'ai fini par continuer… sinon, pourquoi ne commencerais_-_tu pas autre chose?

**Laure** : Ben oui, je suis toujours là… mais je ne t'en veux surtout pas… Je m'en veux à moi d'avoir laissée cette fic en plan… J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre…

**Sam Malefoy** : Coucou! Merci pour ce commentaire d'encouragement, je suis très touchée… et puis pour Draco avec des dreads… hum, disons que c'est le reflet de mes préférences masculines… hihihihi, mais un Draco un peu différent que ce j'ai lu me plaisait beaucoup… genre moins culture pop…

**Lowrana **: Très heureuse de voir que tu es encore là! J'apprécie vraiment tes commentaires!

**Dragonia** : Héhé, j'avoue avoir moi aussi pensé un instant que l'avertissement pourrait donner de faux espoirs… Mais t'en fais pas, il y aura d'autres avertissements de ce genre et tu ne seras pas déçue! Et pour Hermione, je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop si j'étais elle, il n'y a aucun vieux dégueu crade dans son entourage, que des beaux mecs assez respectables pour ne pas abuser d'une jeune femme aux facultés affaiblies. Cela dit, à sa place, je n'oublierais pas non plus l'étrangeté de cette soirée…

**Morri** : Merci pour tes encouragements, cela me touche beaucoup. Pour ce qui est de la drogue, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, moi aussi j'ai du plaisir lorsque je ne consomme pas de drogues, mais j'en ai aussi lorsque je fume un peu de pot, je sais concilier les deux et c'est aussi ce que je tente de faire ressortir à travers ma vision d'Hermione. Cela dit, la partie drogues et alcool sera tout de même présente à l'avenir et j'espère tout de même que tu continueras à lire et apprécier cette fic. Bizous

**LaskaMalefoy** : Contente de voir que tu as aimé! Par contre, léger retard de publication pour la raison plus haut… Sinon, j'aime moi aussi cette alternative à Poudlard, j'ai tellement plus de place à l'imagination et c'est très plaisant.

**Phisoe** : Pardon, pardon, pardon. Je n'ai pas de classe en effet et je suis impressionnée de voir que cette fic continue à plaire même si l'auteur s'en permet! Cela dit, le temps est toujours long entre les chapitres, mais il sont beaucoup plus longs qu'avant!

**Ayuluna** : Pour qui tu me prends! Je n'ai que deux mois de retard! Lol, je plaisante, mais ça s'améliore non?

**Jay** : Salut, merci pour le commentaire, je suis très flattée. Pour ce qui est de la drogue : n'oublions pas que ce ne sont plus des petits enfants et je trouve que J.K Rowling leur donne un côté un peu trop jeune dans les cinq premiers tomes. Enfin, il ne peuvent quand même pas être aussi sages?

**Le saut de l'ange** : Hello, alors tu as passée de bonnes vacances? J'espère bien que oui, eh bien, encore un peu des saveurs de vacance dans ce chapitre et après au boulot pour Hermione et compagnie… mais pour bien commencer, un petit rapprochement entre Hermione et notre petit dragon… bise

**Et un gros merci à: **

**Misterieuse**, **dyabolikvampyr**, **Mme Boris Jardel**, **Lilouthephoenix**, **Sarah Black**, **draco_-_tu_-_es_-_a_-_moi**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

**Une fin et un commencement****  
**

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Elle portait une robe sorcière bourgogne et avait fait l'effort de relever ses cheveux indisciplinés en un chignon lâche sur la nuque. Elle prit une grande inspiration, s'enveloppa d'une cape noire à attaches d'argent et se coiffa d'un chapeau pointu noir. Tenue irréprochable et sérieuse. Elle prit une grande respiration, se saisit des fioles de son projet et de son rapport de recherche. Elle sortit dans la salle commune déserte et se dirigea vers l'aile ouest du château. Hermione suivit un long couloir interminable pour arriver devant une porte massive en bois de chêne. Elle se saisit du heurtoir et le frappa doucement contre la porte. Elle attendit un instant, puis une petite elfe ridée vêtue d'une toge violette aux initiales du collège entrouvrit légèrement la porte.

_-_Je viens voir le professeur Titanus Ojeny, j'ai un travail à lui remettre, dit Hermione.

_-_Laissez_-_moi vos documents miss, le maître m'a ordonné de les ramasser pour lui, répondit la petite elfe d'un air important.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Sûrement une tactique du professeur pour paraître intimidant. Elle émit même l'hypothèse que l'homme ne devait pas être loin derrière à écouter leur conversation.

_-_Je préfèrerais le voir en personne, insista Hermione en se donnant un air mécontent.

_-_Mais miss, je ne peux pas, ce sont les ordres du maître!

La petite elfe se tordait les doigts. Visiblement, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir répondre à la demande de la jeune femme.

_-_Il est là en ce moment?

Hermione essayait de regarder par la fente.

_-_Le maître n'est pas la miss! S'exclama la petite elfe en paniquant légèrement.

_-_Quand dois_-_je revenir dans ce cas?

_-_Je ne sais pas miss, Kali ne sait pas, Kali ne sait pas! Kali doit retourner faire le ménage ou le maître ne sera pas content.

Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche à nouveau lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grave et impatiente surgir.

_-_Que fais_-_tu Kali? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre!

_-_Maître je suis désolée, c'est cette fille, elle ne veut rien entendre, elle ne veut pas partir!

_-_Pousse_-_toi!

Hermione nota avec colère qu'une main venait d'attraper l'elfe et l'avait tiré sans ménagement en arrière. L'homme ouvrit grand la porte et la toisa d'un air mauvais.

_-_Une étudiante… pourquoi n'avez_-_vous pas remis votre travail à mon elfe? Vous me faites perdre mon temps! Je suis très occupé. Maintenant, donnez_-_moi ce travail et disparaissez. Je le regarderai si j'ai le temps. Dit_-_il en la toisant d'un air supérieur.

Hermione le regarda avec colère.

_-_Vous avez reçu beaucoup de copies à corriger? Premier arrivé, premier servi?

_-_Non, vous êtes en fait la première.

Elle toisa le petit homme d'un air méprisant.

_-_Puisque vous ne semblez accorder aucune importance mon travail, laissez_-_moi vous expliquez en quoi il consiste, je suis certaine que le sujet pourrait vous intéresser.

_-_Ne soyez pas sotte jeune fille, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de jeune écervelées qui n'ont qu'un petit pois dans la cervelle et qui font leur travail d'essai sur un sujet aussi inutile que…que…, la potion katalusis ? Vous avez inventé une potion miss? Katalusis? Cela provient du grec! Quelle idée de nommer une potion autrement qu'en latin?

_-_Il n'existe pas d'équivalent en langue latine professeur. Katalusis veut dire…

_-_Je connais le grec miss! Cela signifie catalyse, donc une potion pouvant servir de catalyseur.

_-_Oui monsieur, une potion qui bien dosée permet une accélération du temps de fabrication normal d'une potion. J'ai travaillé essentiellement sur une potion de groupe trois qui présente ses propres caractéristiques. Soit dans mon cas une simple potion d'allégresse qui s'est avéré aussi efficace que si elle avait été préparé normalement. Bien entendu, il serait possible d'ajuster une formule générale aux cas particuliers, comme par exemple, le veritaserum. J'ai fourni une théorie complète pour sa fabrication à l'aide d'une katalusis dans mon rapport de recherche.

_-_Une potion de classe trois?

_-_Si monsieur, vous ne connaissez pas la théorie de Peter Vanderbrook à ce sujet? Toute potion peut être classée dans une des six familles selon…

_-_Bien sûr que je connais l'œuvre de Vanderbrook! Pour qui me prenez_-_vous? Pour un maître de pacotille? Dit_-_il agressivement.

_-_Non, bien sûr que non! Je ne…

_-_Ça suffit, vous m'avez assez fait perdre mon temps!

_-_Mais!

Il saisit la boîte contenant les fioles et fit mine de fermer sa porte.

_-_Surtout ne vous avisez pas de rester devant cette porte, je ne vous ouvrirai plus! Je jetterai un œil sur votre travail… dit_-_il d'un ton méprisant.

_-_Mais monsieur, vous devez me fixer un rendez_-_vous pour discuter de mon travail!

_-_Foutaises, c'est ce que nous venons de faire! Maintenant, déguerpissez!

Il claqua la porte de chêne de toute ses force et le bruit résonna dans tout le couloir. Hermione étouffa un cri rageur. Quel immonde petit personnage! Pour qui se prenait_-_il ce misogyne? Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif, ses talons résonnant sur les dalles du sol. Titanus Ojeny la regarda s'éloigner par l'œil de la porte. Il eut un mouvement d'hésitation et déposa la boîte d'Hermione sur son bureau. Par terre, une corbeille à papier menaçait de déborder de paquets de travaux et de fioles et tout genre…

* * *

Hermione ravala ses larmes. La colère était passée et c'était maintenant le désespoir qui s'était emparé d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune chance d'être acceptée en potions et elle soupçonnait que le vieux Ojeny allait se faire un plaisir de jeter tous ses efforts à la poubelle, et sans même y avoir jeté un œil. Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux. Elle avait besoin d'un bon remontant, d'une bonne bièreaubeurre ou d'un gros morceau de chocolat. La grande salle devait être ouverte à cette heure. Elle disposait d'une heure avant d'aller rencontrer le professeur responsable de l'entraînement physique. Elle saisit un menu dans la salle déserte et commanda rapidement une soupe et un sandwich. Hermione mangea sans grande envie, ruminant sans cesse les paroles du professeur Ojeny. Elle n'aurait pas du l'énerver à propos de la théorie de Vanderbrook… Bon, au moins elle était acceptée en métamorphose et elle aurait sûrement déjà assez de travail comme cela. Après avoir mangé, Hermione sortit un livre de son sac en attendant le professeur. À quinze heures il fit son entrée dans la salle. Il portait un long costume en cuir et de longues bottes brunes jusqu'aux genoux. Ses cheveux étaient longs, poivre et sel et ses yeux étaient bleus et brillants. Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. 

_-_Professeur? Je suis Hermione Granger.

_-_Ah, c'est donc vous! Je suis enchanté.

_-_Moi de même. Alors à quels genres de tests voulez_-_vous me soumettre aujourd'hui?

_-_Rien de bien compliqué, miss Granger. Je suis tout à fait conscient que les intellectuels dans votre genre sont loin d'éprouver une joie immense à l'idée d'un tel conditionnement physique et rares sont ceux qui ont des prédispositions. À mon avis, chacun de vous en ces temps troublés devrait se sentir soulagé de savoir qu'il pourra se défendre physiquement si le besoin en est. Les sorciers ont toujours tendance à sous_-_estimer le pouvoir du corps lorsqu'ils ont en main une baguette magique et à oublier que les réactions primaires du corps peuvent arriver à les sauver. Je ne vous demande pas de renier votre baguette miss Granger, seulement mon enseignement vous montrera à concilier baguette et force physique. Mon cours fonctionnera ainsi. Une fois par semaine, je rencontrerai tous les étudiants pour effectuer des activités sportives collectives. Le reste de la semaine, vous serez tenue d'effectuer un programme de conditionnement physique que nous allons élaborer ensemble. Nous nous rencontrerons en privé une fois par semaine, cette fois pour vous enseigner l'art de combattre. Bien sûr, il y aura des activités sportives organisées tout au long de l'année. Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, suivez_-_moi, nous allons aller passer quelques tests. Nous nous installerons dehors, il fait bien trop beau pour rester à l'intérieur, n'est_-_ce pas?

_-_Oui, bien sûr, répondit poliment Hermione.

Le professeur Eunièl se dirigea vers deux grandes portes vitrées à l'extrémité de la grande salle. Hermione remarqua impressionnée que les deux portes débouchaient sur une vaste terrasse où plusieurs petites tables rondes avaient été montées. Aucun menu n'avait été déposé sur les tables et Hermione supposa que cette terrasse ne devait être que rarement utilisée. Ils descendirent un large escalier de pierre et se retrouvèrent sur le terrain extérieur de l'école. Le professeur fit apparaître deux chaises et lui en indiqua une. Le professeur Euniel s'enquit rapidement des expériences d'Hermione en matière de défense magique, et s'avoua étonné lorsqu'il entendit le récit de ses expériences à Poudlard. Puis, il lança un sort permettant de connaître les aptitudes physiques de la jeune fille et elle fut surprise de voir apparaître une série de chiffres et de graphiques aux courbes compliquées qu'il étudia un moment.

_-_Vous n'êtes pas bien forte, votre endurance cardiovasculaire est très loin de sa pleine capacité. Il y a du travail.

_-_J'ai fait un peu de danse quand j'étais petite mais je n'ai jamais été tellement bonne en sport.

_-_Vous savez bien nager? Je veux dire, vous pourriez nager dans la mer?

_-_Je nage bien. On m'a appris quand j'étais très jeune.

_-_Bien, je vais établir votre programme d'entraînement selon les données que j'ai recueillies. Cette année, tous vos condisciples vont toucher à une arme commune et se spécialiser dans une autre. Lors de nos rencontres vous serez appelée à manier le sabre papillon et je crois pour vous, une autre arme qui demande de la souplesse, de la dextérité. Peut_-_être bien les dagues ou l'arc. Enfin, nous ferons les essais lors du premier cours, histoire de voir quelle arme vous convient le mieux. Pour ce qui est du programme d'entraînement, je le préparerai à l'aide des données que j'ai récolté et nous finaliserons le tout lors de notre prochaine rencontre. Je ne connais pas les horaires exacts. Après tout, ma matière passe après les majeurs. Et j'ai cru comprendre par Almansa que votre horaire risquait d'être particulièrement chargé… Elle vous avisera en temps et lieu de vos rencontres avec moi. Ce sera tout, profitez bien de la fin de semaine avant que tout commence. Bonne journée miss.

_-_Bonne journée monsieur.

Hermione retourna vers le château un peu découragée. Le sabre papillon? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une arme qui portait ce nom_-_là, bien qu'elle fût certaine de n'être pas réellement une source fiable sur le sujet des armes. En vérité, elle avait la violence en horreur. Elle avait assisté aux dernières offensives du seigneur noir, celles qui avaient fait le plus de dommages de leur côté. Charlie avait été gravement blessé et tout son bras droit ainsi qu'une partie de son dos et le haut de sa cuisse avaient été très gravement brûlés. Il avait subi de nombreux doloris et autres sortilèges de magie noire peu connus et était resté près d'un mois dans le coma, les médicomages ne pouvant administrer tous les traitements nécessaires pour cause d'incompatibilité. Les mangemorts devenaient de plus en plus destructeurs, combinant des sortilèges dont les traitements ne pouvaient être administrés en même temps. Ils s'assuraient ainsi d'éliminer des adversaires potentiels pour plusieurs mois. Charlie devrait guérir presque sans magie, avec des traitements moldus. Il avait du laisser son emploi en Roumanie et était présentement en convalescence chez les parents de Ron. Il luttait chaque jour pour réapprendre à se servir de son bras et améliorer les capacités de l'autre pour pouvoir se débrouiller. Il était d'une humeur noire, orageuse. Quand Hermione était partie du terrier cet été, elle avait été soulagée d'échapper à sa mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas recommencé à marcher. Hermione se sentit soudainement tellement coupable d'avoir abandonné ses amis au profit de ses apprentissages. Elle n'était pas là alors qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Elle savait parfaitement que Ron devait très mal prendre son départ et Harry, et bien Harry ne devait rien en dire. Il était devenu tellement secret, ombrageux. Ron ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui pour le rassurer et elle espérait que le relais avait été pris par Ginny. Elle était assez sensible pour le comprendre, pour le soulager. Son seul espoir était de retourner là_-_bas, plus forte, prête à aider ses amis. Hermione retournait vers le château lorsqu'elle entendit les sabots d'un cheval et les voix de Cayo et Julie l'appeler. Elles arrivaient à toute allure sur un galop effréné. Hermione paniqua presque en voyant de si grandes bêtes s'élancer vers elle. Elle nota avec soulagement qu'elles passèrent sagement au trot puis s'arrêtèrent devant elle.

_-_Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait monter à cheval ici, dit Hermione.

_-_Eh bien si, Beauxbâtons possède l'un des plus beau haras de toute l'Europe, c'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à venir ici ! Pas vrai Matador? S'exclama Julie joyeusement.

_-_On allait magasiner au village. Tu veux venir?

_-_À cheval? Je n'ai jamais monté, s'exclama Hermione avec crainte.

_-_Tu n'as qu'à embarquer avec moi, je monterai sans selle et Matador est un grand gaillard solide. Il ne remarquera pas la différence.

_-_Franchement, je ne sais pas les filles, ça m'impressionne un peu et puis je ne me sens pas très bien.

_-_Tu t'es disputée avec ton chéri? Dit Cayo malicieusement.

Hermione n'eut aucune réaction.

_-_En effet, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, y a rien de mieux qu'une journée entre filles pour remonter le moral, dit Cayo qui avait repris son sérieux.

Julie saisit le bras d'Hermione et la hissa devant elle. Hermione poussa un faible cri en se retrouvant assise à califourchon sur le grand étalon alezan.

_-_Tu verras, c'est un amour. Tiens, accroche_-_toi à sa crinière. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te tiens. Prête?

Hermione serra les lèvres et aucun son n'en sortit. Cayo ricana et intima une légère pression sur les flancs de son haut cheval gris pommelé qui se mit paresseusement au pas. Matador suivit, puis à la grande horreur d'Hermione se mit à trotter joyeusement vers la route.

_-_T'en fais pas Hermione, suit le mouvement. Tu t'accroches?

Hermione fit un signe léger de la tête.

_-_Bien, c'est le temps de lui dégourdir un peu les pattes. En avant Matador!

Les deux chevaux s'élancèrent en galopant sur la route déserte. Hermione fermait désespérément les yeux, prête à s'effondrer. Elle eut l'impression que le trajet avait duré une heure et se sentit mieux aux abords du village lorsque les deux jeunes filles réduisirent l'allure au trot puis au pas. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant l'auberge de l'Étalon doré et un vieil homme vint à leur rencontre. Julie descendit de monture la première et aida Hermione, pétrifiée, à descendre en l'encourageant avec des mots gentils. Hermione sut qu'elle détestait monter à cheval. Elle consentit finalement à descendre avec difficulté et son cœur mit quelques minutes à retrouver un rythme normal. Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes filles avaient confié les montures au palefrenier en s'assurant qu'on en prendrait bien soin, les deux bêtes ayant fourni un grand effort. Elles entraînèrent Hermione vers la boutique la plus proche en papotant allègrement. Hermione nota avec appréhension qu'il s'agissait d'une boutique de lingerie. Elle eut un soupir lorsqu'elle entendit les deux filles mentionner le nom d'Erich en regardant un caleçon pour homme très moulant, qui visiblement ne cachait pas grand_-_chose. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque les deux filles semblèrent se désintéresser de la boutique et se diriger vers la sortie.

_-_Rien ne te plaisait Hermione?

Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_Pas vraiment non… je n'ai personne à qui montrer de beaux dessous alors…

_-_C'est pas grave! Moi non plus, enfin, pas pour la prochaine année. Mon petit copain, Brent, est resté en Belgique. S'exclama Julie.

Cayo jeta un regard en coin à Hermione. Cette dernière semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

_-_Est_-_ce que tu veux nous dire ce qui te chagrine autant?

Hermione sursauta.

_-_Oh, pardon, je crains de ne pas être une compagne très divertissante, mais à vrai dire je suis un peu nostalgique. Je commence à me demander ce que je fais ici. J'ai l'impression de laisser passer ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie en ce moment.

_-_Mais Hermione, réalise un peu ta chance! Si tu obtiens un diplôme du programme international, toutes les portes te sont ouvertes partout dans le monde. Si ça, ça ne vaut rien! Tout le monde ici a déjà des projets d'avenir. Moi je veux décrocher un poste pour l'OMM et faire de la recherche sur les premières civilisations sorcières en Amérique du Sud et Julie veut travailler pour la sauvegarde des espèces magiques en voies de disparition. Tu dois bien avoir une idée Hermione!

_-_Moi ce qui me préoccupe, c'est de savoir si notre monde existera encore dans deux ans! Si Voldemort aura triomphé et aura fait un véritable génocide parmi les moldus. Ce qui me préoccupe c'est de savoir si tous mes proches seront encore en vie…

À l'évocation du lord noir, un malaise était tombé, percutant les trois jeunes filles.

_-_Pardon Hermione, nous ne voulions pas te mettre en colère comme ça, dit Julie au bout d'un moment.

_-_Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, c'est bien d'avoir des rêves, c'est mieux d'être optimiste, non? C'est mieux de se dire que tout finira bien pour nous. S'excusa Hermione en soupirant.

_-_Je t'en prie Hermione, tu sais chez nous, son retour n'est encore qu'une vague rumeur. Les gens n'ont pas voulus y croire. C'est trop douloureux et terrifiant d'y penser, et tout le monde dit que nous avons le survivant pour nous en débarrasser, dit Cayo.

_-_Eh bien le survivant, c'est un jeune homme de dix_-_sept ans qui souhaiterait avoir une vie normale! Harry ne pourra jamais le vaincre seul! IL faut que tous se serrent les coudes pour contrer la menace.

_-_Tu connais Harry Potter? S'exclama Cayo en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Les deux jeunes filles regardaient Hermione avec une grande curiosité.

_-_Harry, cet ami dont tu nous as parlé est le Harry Potter? Dit Julie avec un intérêt mal camouflé.

Hermione acquiesça avec agacement.

_-_Wow! Murmurèrent les jeunes filles silencieusement.

_-_Harry est l'un de mes meilleurs amis avec Ron. Nous étions inséparables. Ce sont les personnes les plus loyales que je connaisse. Il m'ont sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Ron m'a protégé lors d'une attaque de Voldemort sur le chemin de traverse l'année dernière. En tant que meilleurs amis du survivant, nous étions particulièrement ciblés par les attaques du lord noir. Il essayait d'atteindre Harry à travers nous vous savez…

_-_Ce genre de choses est arrivé plus qu'une fois? Demanda Julie avec inquiétude.

_-_Oui…malheureusement. Mais comme vous pouvez voir, je suis encore en vie! S'exclama Hermione devant l'air horrifié des jeunes filles.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui t'es arrivée comme aventures?

_-_Je regrette, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Je suis tenue au secret absolu sur tout ce qui peut concerner Voldemort. Mais ici, je suis en sécurité. Je suis certaine que Dumbledore n'aurait pas accepté mon transfert s'il y avait eu le moindre problème. Il s'occupe beaucoup d'Harry…

Hermione eut un soupir devant l'air ahuri des jeunes filles. Encore un nom célèbre qu'elle avait la « chance » de côtoyer. Avant qu'elles n'ouvrent à nouveau la bouche, Hermione lança avec un agacement à peine déguisé :

_-_Oui, oui, je sais, je connais plusieurs célébrités. Même que vous savez quoi, je suis déjà sortie avec l'attrapeur des Bulgares : Viktor Krum.

Elles ouvrirent à nouveau la bouche.

_-_Allez les filles, ça suffit, dit Hermione en riant. Parlons d'autre chose que de Voldemort.

_-_Tu dis son nom? Dit Cayo avec crainte.

_-_Ce n'est qu'un nom, Cayo, dit Julie avec sévérité.

Hermione la regarda et lui sourit.

_-_C'est mon père qui m'a appris ça, dit Julie avec fierté.

Cayo sembla réfléchir un moment, puis lança finalement :

_-_Et comment il embrasse Viktor Krum?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Cayo éclata de rire.

_-_Bon les filles, nous étions_-_là pour magasiner, alors magasinons. Il me faut un maillot de bain, dit Julie.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la plus proche boutique sujette à vendre ce genre d'équipement et s'écroulèrent de rire en voyant les costumes de bain de type « sorcier ». Ils rappelaient à Hermione les premiers costumes de bains moldus que l'on permettait de porter aux jeunes femmes… La vendeuse, l'air pincée leur expliqua que ce genre d'item n'était pas très apprécié chez les sorciers et qu'ils n'avaient pas cru bon de demander une actualisation des modèles depuis les années 20. Elles ricanèrent à nouveau et avaient le projet d'en essayer un pour rire, mais le regard que leur lança la vendeuse les en dissuada et elles crurent bon de sortir. Elles firent encore quelques boutiques et s'achetèrent finalement une bonne glace rhum_-_raisin, spécialité du village. Hermione appréhendait fortement le trajet du retour. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait survivre de nouveau à un galop effréné. On scella les chevaux et Hermione fit toute une scène pour ne pas se retrouver à nouveau en équilibre précaire. Les deux jeunes filles parvinrent tout de même à la hisser de force sur Matador, qui lui, restait impassible, donnant l'impression à cette dernière qu'il lui faisait la leçon. Elles ricanèrent et lui dirent de serrer les dents et qu'elles devaient être de retour pour le dîner et que sinon, il faudrait forcer l'allure pour rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

Les trois jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, emportant avec elles des relents d'air pur. Les garçons étaient déjà attablés. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil au menu. Le grand air lui avait fait le plus grand bien et lui avait creusé l'appétit. Elle commanda les côtelettes et la purée. Cayo avait engagé une conversation sur les découvertes pharaoniques avec ce qui semblait être un collègue du département des études anciennes, sous l'œil noir d'Erich, délaissé par sa belle. Hermione nota avec amusement qu'elle semblait faire exprès pour ne jamais regarder dans la direction d'Erich. Julie avait amorcé une conversation timide avec Draco Malefoy. Ils parlaient de la morphologie des oiseaux et Draco, au grand plaisir de Julie semblait bien s'y connaître sur le sujet. Hermione avait de la difficulté à imaginer Draco pouvant s'intéresser à un sujet aussi trivial. Il fut convenu cette soirée que l'on ferait une soirée intime avec de la musique et des jeux de cartes. Tout le monde devait apporter de la musique qui lui plaisait. La seule règle : elle devait s'harmoniser avec les jeux de cartes. Tous devaient se retrouver dans la chambre d'Erich à neuf heures. Il avait dressé une table ronde et déposé cinq chaises dépareillées autour. Sur chacun des sièges, était déposé un drôle de chapeau. Il y avait un chapeau melon, un chapeau haute forme, un béret, un chapeau de cow_-_boy pour enfant et un casque de douche. Ercih était tout excité et annonça que l'on allait jouer au trou de cul. Tous s'installèrent à table et Erich fit apparaître une bouteille de whisky pur feu et cinq verres. 

_-_Pour qu'Hermione n'ait pas à métamorphoser son propre alcool. Dit_-_il avec un clin d'œil.

_-_Et pour ne pas qu'elle donne encore une fois de faux espoirs à Draco!

Hermione rougit, foudroyant Cayo du regard. Elle se mit d'ailleurs en tête de la massacrer pour qu'elle finisse trou de cul. Draco semblait lui aussi friand de cette idée et ils finirent la partie respectivement présidente et vice_-_président.

_-_Ils ne s'entendront jamais, ils veulent trop tous les deux gagner! Dit Julie

_-_Bien sûr que non, tout le monde sait que « qui se ressemble s'assemble ».

_-_Oui, mais il est aussi vrai que les contraires s'attirent. Fit Erich en louchant vers Cayo.

Cette dernière fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Hermione choisit ce moment pour s'excuser et aller aux toilettes. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Cayo, surexcitée, comme à l'habitude.

_-_Draco n'arrête pas de te regarder! Tu l'as dans la poche Hermione. Tu devrais tenter quelque chose ce soir…

_-_Franchement Cayo! Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise qu'il n'y a rien entre Draco et moi. Tout ça c'est de la foutaise. Je ne l'attire pas et il ne m'attire certainement pas, même pour seulement coucher avec lui. Ce mec est un dragueur et je déteste ce genre de mec. Tu veux tout savoir, Draco et moi on se déteste depuis sept ans. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Je le déteste Cayo!

Il y eut un raclement de gorge derrière elles et Hermione se retrouva face à Draco. Visiblement il n'avait rien perdu de la conversation qui venait de se dérouler. Hermione sentit sa colère disparaître à l'instant. Elle se sentait plus mal qu'autre chose, mais Cayo avait le don de la pousser à bout au sujet de Draco et elle lui faisait dire des choses qu'elle regrettait par la suite.

_-_Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais Erich m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'on commençait une nouvelle partie. J'ai…du travail à faire. Je venais vous prévenir avant d'y aller.

Cayo ne semblait pas très à l'aise non plus. Hermione respira un grand coup, puis se lança :

_-_Tu veux dire le devoir de métamorphose? Je dois le terminer moi aussi, nous pourrions nous entraîner ensemble…

_-_Vous avez déjà des travaux! Seigneur, le professeur Qoart semble bien exigeante…

_-_Si, repris Hermione, c'est un travail de révision pour se mettre à niveau, n'est_-_ce pas?

Draco resta un moment silencieux, puis acquiesça finalement de la tête.

_-_Bien allons_-_y tout de suite. Tu viens?

Draco la suivit silencieusement. L'annonce de leur départ avait été suivie d'un tollé de protestations par Julie et Erich qui commençaient visiblement à s'échauffer grâce à l'alcool. Ils se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, balancèrent le jeu de carte sur le sol sans plus de cérémonie et commencèrent à jouer à « menteurs ». Cayo les rejoignit. Finalement, leur soirée ne semblait pas si gâchée que cela. Ils refermèrent la porte sous une dernière remarque d'Erich qui fit rire toute la table :

_-_Tachez tout de même de vous reposer un peu les tourtereaux, après vos séances pratiques d'anatomie…

Draco referma violement la porte.

_-_Bon. Bonne nuit Granger, mais la prochaine fois que tu voudras t'expédier loin d'une fête, ne compte pas sur moi pour servir d'excuse!

_-_J'ai dit ça parce que je voulais te parler. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit… J'aimerais bien qu'on discute un peu. Je peux t'offrir un café ou quelque chose?

Il soupira.

_-_Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut changer… mais je ne bois pas de café, par contre j'ai de la tisane chez moi, si tu n'as pas peur de pénétrer dans les appartements de ton ennemi.

_-_Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas dire ça!

_-_Tu sais bien que je plaisante Granger!

Cette fois, il semblait plus détendu et avait même un petit sourire caractéristique des Malefoy en coin. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près d'une table basse et se débarrassa de sa tenue sorcier. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise en coton légèrement entrouverte. Il refit rapidement l'attache de ses dreads et se mit à fouiller dans une petite boîte en fer.

_-_J'ai de la camomille, c'est relaxant. Ce n'est certainement pas l'heure de prendre un excitant comme du café!

_-_C'est bien… en effet, j'ai besoin de me détendre.

_-_Ça paraît Granger, quelquefois tu me rappelles le professeur McGonagal. Tu veux quelque chose à grignoter? J'ai des biscuits.

Elle passa sous silence la dernière réplique. Elle non plus n'avait pas été très charitable envers lui.

_-_Oui, s'il te plaît.

Il arriva quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau en argent et un ensemble de thé qu'il déposa sur la petite table basse et s'assit lui_-_même dans le fauteuil en face d'Hermione. Il raviva le feu d'un claquement de doigt. Hermione but quelques gorgées brûlantes de camomille, imitant Draco, puis au bout d'un moment reposa sa tasse et lui dit :

_-_Il semble bien que nous ayons nos principales connaissances ici en commun et que nous sommes autrement dit, obligés de passer plus de temps que la normale en compagnie l'un de l'autre et par le fait même d'avoir un comportement très civil.

_-_J'ai en effet remarqué…

_-_Écoute, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je ne te déteste plus depuis l'entretient que nous avons eu avec le professeur Qoart… J'ai dit ça, car je voulais que Cayo me laisse tranquile. Elle me répète sans arrêt que nous sommes attirés l'un vers l'autre et que je devrais faire les premiers pas, tu vois le genre? Je voulais simplement qu'elle juge la cause désespérée tu vois?

_-_Oui, je vois très bien. Moi aussi on me rabâche les oreilles avec toute cette histoire… mais Erich est moins pire. Mais tout de même, est ce que je passe mon temps à lui faire remarquer que Cayo se fout royalement de sa gueule?

_-_Je ne crois pas que Cayo se fout de sa gueule Draco. Je suis certaine qu'ils sont très attirés l'un vers l'autre.

_-_Bon, de toute façon, nous sommes_-_là pour parler de « nous », non? En fait nous sommes là pour parler de ce « nous » inexistant… dit Draco en grimaçant.

_-_Oui, bon enfin, je crois que c'est clair maintenant. Nous n'avons aucune attirance l'un envers l'autre et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

_-_Tu ne coucherais même pas avec moi Granger? Même en faisant abstraction de ma personnalité? Dit Draco l'air séducteur.

_-_Bien sûr que non! Tu m'as entendu ou pas?

_-_Bien sûr que je t'ai entendu! Seulement, c'est très dur pour Draco Malefoy d'admettre qu'il ne plaît pas… J'ai vu comment tu me regardais quelques fois…

Hermione rougit

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai! Lança t'elle avec véhémence.

Draco rit.

_-_Enfin, je plaisantais! Tu ne sais pas rire d'une blague?

_-_Bien sûr que si, mais ça, ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie! Qui sait si Cayo, Julie et Erich ne sont pas en train d'écouter à la porte?

_-_Je suis certain que c'est très bien insonorisé, dit Draco qui semblait soudainement être pris d'un doute.

_-_Bon, dit finalement Hermione, tu n'est pas choqué?

_-_Non, mais je crois que c'est le temps que nous fassions une trêve définitive, au moins le temps de cette année. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants Granger et nous sommes dans le même camp. Je n'aimerai jamais Potter ni Weasley, ils sont trop bêtes, mais nous, je crois que nous pouvons nous entendre. Et puis nous n'avons pas le choix; nous entretenons les mêmes relations.

_-_Je suis d'accord Malefoy et je suis aussi d'accord pour passer sous silence les motifs de notre mésentente à Poudlard. Je n'en toucherai pas un mot à quiconque sans ta permission.

Il la regarda un instant et Hermione vit très clairement la gratitude et un soulagement indicible dans son regard.

_-_Dumbledore m'a assuré que je pouvais te faire confiance, je ne l'ai pas cru, mais maintenant je sais qu'il avait raison. Un grand homme Dumbledore, un très grand homme. On m'a donné une seconde chance et je ne veux pas la perdre.

Il resta un moment silencieux puis lui dit :

_-_Je crois que nous n'avons plus aucune raison de nous appeler par nos noms de famille maintenant. Et porter le nom de mon père me fait honte… Je me sentirais mieux si je pouvais l'entendre le moins souvent possible. Ce n'est pas si dur que cela quand même, nous l'avons déjà fait après tout, Hermione.

_-_Très bien, Draco… Dis_-_moi que s'est_-_il passé cet été pour que tu changes à ce point? Tu n'as pas l'air heureux, tout le monde l'a remarqué je crois.

Draco resta silencieux, puis porta de ses mains tremblantes sa tasse à sa bouche.

_-_Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du poser cette question. Ça ne me regarde absolument pas.

_-_…

_-_ Je suis contente que tu aies changé de camp Draco. Je vais me coucher, merci pour la camomille.

Elle posa la tasse sur le plateau et s'éloigna vers la porte. En l'ouvrant, elle entendit Draco murmurer :

_-_Moi aussi, je suis désolé…

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il était toujours assis dans son fauteuil, la tasse à la main et restait là à la contempler, les flammes du foyer léchant langoureusement de leur lumière douce la tapisserie des murs.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla avec le sourire; elle commencerait les classes le lendemain matin. Elle s'habilla rapidement et tressa ses cheveux sans trop regarder, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte de Cayo pour la réveiller. Elle cogna, puis n'obtenant aucune réponse, intensifia les coups. Une voix visiblement en colère la fit sursauter. 

_-_Mademoiselle! Arrêtez tout ce vacarme, vous me donnez mal à la tête à force de cogner de la sorte. Miss Carolyne n'est pas là.

_-_Vous savez où elle est, euh…madame la porte?

_-_Je m'appelle Dame Gertrude, jeune impertinente! Vous ne valez pas mieux que ma locataire, sachez qu'elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit!

_-_Bien, merci pour le renseignement…Dame Gertrude…

La porte resta muette et Hermione grimaça en s'éloignant. Elle avait un de ces mauvais caractère celle_-_là! En comparaison avec sa porte à elle, celle_-_ci ne devait réellement pas être de tout repos, quoiqu'elle ne laisserait certainement pas rentrer des jeunes hommes dans la pièce alors que Cayo se changeait… Elle essaya chez Julie pour obtenir la même réponse que chez Cayo, mais cette fois de façon beaucoup plus polie. Elle se dirigea donc avec circonspection vers la porte d'Erich.

_-_But et motif de votre visite? Demanda très sérieusement la porte.

_-_Euh, je viens réveiller Erich pour aller déjeuner.

_-_Motif valable, vous pouvez procéder.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Hermione nota avec découragement que Erich et les filles étaient dans la même position dans laquelle la jeune fille les avaient laissé la veille. Tous trois étaient endormis, la tête posée sur la table, un chapeau sur la tête. Hermione maugréa se mit en devoir de les réveiller. Elle dut soigner les maux de têtes des trois fêtards et finit par les mettre sur pied et ils descendirent lentement déjeuner. Ils commandèrent une cafetière pleine et un panier de croissants au beurre. Ils commençaient à reprendre des couleurs, à la plus grande joie d'Hermione, lorsque Draco fit son entrée et se versa un café. Ni Cayo, ni Julie ne firent de sous_-_entendu, preuve de la présence de leur faramineuse gueule de bois. Draco avait l'air jovial et semblait avoir totalement oublié l'étrangeté de la scène de la veille. Il riait allègrement, plaisantait et parlait à chacun. Bref, il semblait ne plus être le même Draco que la veille. Hermione le détailla du regard. En fait, il ne semblait plus être le même Draco tout court. Il portait une robe de sorcière négligemment jetée sur ses épaules larges qui s'entrouvrait sur une tenue moldue. Tous s'exclamaient joyeusement sur leurs perspectives d'avenir, ayant été acceptés dans les disciplines dans lesquelles ils entretenaient le plus d'intérêt. Les cours débutaient le lendemain et Hermine n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles du professeur Ojeny et elle commençait à croire qu'elle avait lamentablement échouée. Une exclamation de joie la fit revenir à la réalité; on avait prévu de passer la dernière journée des vacances sur la plage. Étrangement, la perspective d'une aussi belle journée fit fondre les dernières traces de la nuit. Hermione se fit entraîner jusqu'aux chambres par Julie et Cayo qui voulaient toutes deux dénicher le maillot idéal.

_-_Et toi, Hermione, quel maillot vas_-_tu prendre? Demanda Julie, alors qu'elle essayait un maillot deux_-_pièces noir.

_-_Le seul que j'ai Julie, répondit_-_elle, légèrement découragée.

_-_Et il est comment ce maillot Hermione? Un deux_-_pièces suave, ou même un monokini? Dit_-_elle en souriant d'un air coquin.

_-_Très drôle Cayo… Non, c'est un une pièce très simple. Dire que je croyais que la communauté sorcière était beaucoup plus conservatrice que les moldus… dit_-_elle d'un air faussement découragé.

_-_Ce sont les idéaux de mon père en effet, mais que veux_-_tu, il faut que jeunesse se fasse. De toute façon, il n'a aucune réelle idée de ce que je fais de ma vie. Tant que je fréquente les meilleures écoles et que je fais honneur au nom de la famille… il n'y a aucun problème. Et puis, ma mère est un peu comme moi… alors elle me protège et mon père ne peut pas résister à la femme de sa vie…

_-_Que penses_-_tu de celui_-_là? Demanda Julie en sortant de derrière un paravent.

_-_Il te va mieux que l'autre, dit Cayo.

_-_Je le prend dans ce cas.

_-_Je trouve que vous en faites un peu trop. Ce n'est qu'une sortie à la plage après tout.

_-_Mais Hermione, il va y avoir des mâles virils! Dit Julie comme si Hermione avait dit une imbécillité.

_-_Enfin, Julie, c'est toi qui me disait l'autre jour que tu avais un copain déjà.

_-_Ah la la, Hermione, décoince_-_toi un peu! Il faut profiter de la vie de temps en temps, sortir de ses livres et vivre sa jeunesse. On va se calmer, mais aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière journée des vacances.

_-_Bon, très bien, très bien, je vais me changer, on se retrouve dans la salle commune avec toutes nos choses.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Ses nouvelles « amies » lui rappelaient étrangement deux filles qui logeaient dans son dortoir de Poudlard… Elle commençait à se demander si leur amitié naissante pourrait suffire à tenir à distance toutes leurs différences. Au moins elle avait des amies et non des amis seulement! Peut_-_être qu'après tout, toutes les filles normales étaient comme elles. Elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle n'était certainement pas une jeune femme normale. Elle n'avait rien de particulier avec ses cheveux ternes et ses yeux de la même couleur. Elle ne portait que presque tout le temps du noir. Elle se regarda encore. C'était certain qu'il y aurait de la place à l'amélioration… Elle n'avait pas de boutons, ce qui était déjà un début. Mais elle devait faire quelque chose à propos de ses cheveux, c'était certain. Elle regarda sa baguette et se ravisa. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne dans ce genre de sorts, elle manquait trop d'imagination en coiffure. Hermione poussa un soupir de résignation, ce serait pour une autre fois.

Elle sortit son maillot du placard et rasa rapidement tout poil qui était visible. Elle passa une robe courte d'été par dessus et mit une paire de verres fumés. Hermione saisit sa serviette et sortit dans la salle commune où l'attendaient déjà Julie et Cayo. Cette dernière lançait des invitations à quiconque passait par là et Hermione s'étonnait de voir leurs visages s'illuminer. Comment une sortie à la plage pouvait attirer autant de gens? Après que Cayo se soit lassée de vociférer à quiconque se trouvait dans la salle commune, les trois jeunes filles prirent le chemin vers la plage.

Erich, Draco et deux autres gars qu'Hermione ne connaissait que de vue étaient déjà installés sur leurs serviettes. À la vue de Cayo, Erich se mit à grogner et se jeta sur elle. En un temps trois mouvements, Cayo se retrouva dans les airs, criant et riant pour se faire déposer sur le sol plus Erich s'approchait de l'eau.

Hermione et Julie s'approchèrent des deux garçons et elle fit les présentations.

_-_Carlos et Damien, voici Hermione. Ils étudient les créatures magiques…

Ils se saluèrent, puis Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

_-_Salut.

_-_Salut.

_-_Tu… tu va bien? Demanda Hermione légèrement mal à l'aise.

_-_Très bien… Tu veux boire quelque chose? Les elfes ont préparé un pique_-_nique.

Hermione acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent un peu en retrait où le panier avait été déposé.

_-_J'ai eu des nouvelles de Dumbledore. Dit Draco

Hermione se tourna vers lui soudainement très intéressée.

_-_Il m'a dit que l'école avait faillit subir une attaque. Mais on a surprit un courrier suspect qui a permis l'arrestation d'Argus Filch… Dumbledore croit qu'on l'a soumis à l'imperium, mais le ministère croit à une trahison.

_-_Filch? Mais tout le monde sait que c'est un cracmol!

_-_Oui, mais les gens du ministère croient qu'il aurait pu recevoir des directives de Voldemort en échange de certains pouvoirs. Il leur est même venu à l'idée que la chatte de Filch serait en fait un dangereux criminel recherché par le ministère… Tout cela prouve à quel point le désordre règne au ministère.

_-_En effet… s'occuper d'un sujet aussi ridicule alors que de véritables menaces courent en liberté, ça me révolte! Le ministère doit bien être corrompu pour qu'on détourne ainsi l'attention du public.

_-_Tu as raison Hermione. Cela fait bizarre d'être ici en France alors que nous savons très bien que beaucoups de choses sont en jeu là_-_bas.

_-_Oui, mais tu sais quoi Draco, nous sommes peut_-_être loin en ce moment mais nous allons revenir avec des connaissances, des forces nouvelles que nous pourrons apporter à la résistance. Il n'y a pas d'illusions à se faire; le lord noir va certainement être encore là quand nous reviendrons.

_-_Oh oui, nous reviendrons, murmura Draco d'un air sombre.

Hermione lui trouva un air inquiétant. De quoi voulait_-_il tant se venger? Qu'est_-_ce que les actions de Voldemort avaient encore une fois causées?

_-_Draco, je te jure que si un jour tu souhaites raconter ce qui t'es arrivé, je te jure que je serai là pour te soulager.

Il la regarda un instant fixement dans les yeux un instant puis détourna le regard.

_-_J'y penserai Hermione. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous cette année… Peut_-_être serons_-_nous assez proches pour que je te raconte.

_-_Fais moi signe dans ce cas.

Hermione s'éloigna. En effet, qui savait ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux cette année. Après tout, ils étaient passés d'ennemis à ce que Hermione hésitait à nommer. Prétendre qu'elle et Draco étaient des amis était tout de même assez dérangeant à admettre, mais elle ne trouvait rien d'autre qui puisse réellement correspondre de près à leur situation. Hermione devait s'avouer qu'une étrange amitié était en train de naître entre eux. Une amitié ,certes teintée d'étrangeté, mais une amitié tout de même; l'une des plus fortes relations possibles entre deux humains.

* * *

**Voila! C'est tout pour cette fois! N'est-ce pas que c'est beau l'amitié? Surtout entre ces deux là! **

**Bye bye xxx**

**Butterquifly **


	9. Le commencement

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Me revoilà après une longue absence… Voici enfin mon neuvième chapitre, plus long que jamais! 32 pages de texte sur Word, rien que pour vous. Je m'impressionne moi_-_même. Cela dit, petite mise en garde, je ne crois pas avoir plus de temps qu'avant pour écrire, ne vous attendez pas à des miracles… Je finis le gros de mon DEC cette session (il ne me restera que deux cours de formation générale à faire et après… l'université… ouf!) et je m'en vais faire un stage d'un mois en Équateur à la fin mai… Alors, pas trop d'attente… Surtout que la manière dont se termine ce chapitre pourrait bien faire des impatients… Mouahahahaha! (Rire d'auteur machiavélique)**

**Assez parlé de moi, passons maintenant à ce qui vous intéresse plus que la vie trépidante de l'auteur…**

**Je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre neuf et je dirais qu'il est un peu le point tournant des relations des protagonistes, quoique j'ai hésité longuement pour la fin… Je pense cependant que certains seront ravis de la tournure que prend l'histoire… ;_-_)**

**De plus, ne me tuez pas trop… ce chapitre est prêt depuis un moment déjà… (je parle en semaines et je crois pouvoir m'aventurer à dire en mois… oups…) mais je n'étais pas encore trop sûre si ce que j'avais écrit me plaisait et si mes persos étaient prêts à franchir ce point… Ha! Je n'en dis pas plus. **

**NOTE IMPORTANTE **

**Ce chapitre est classé M pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est cru… Ce qui veut dire bande de pervertis que vous risquez d'en avoir pour votre argent! Je ne crois pas du tout avoir fait dans l'inacceptable, mais vous êtes prévenus. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, je suis très flattée! Selon les hits des stats, mon chapitre huit aurait attiré environ 450 personnes! (WOUHOU !) Ce qui laisse supposer qu'environ 450 personnes se sont rendues au chapitre 8, ou que des gens s'amusent à me relire… Bref, merci à ces environ 430 hypothétiques personnes…**

**Mais surtout, un grand merci magique à ces 20 autres qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire un petit commentaire. On dit que l'on doit écrire pour soi en premier lieu, mais savoir que son travail est apprécié, ça donne vraiment un kick!**

**Alors, ce chapitre est dédié à vous, mes gentils reviewers ! (L'auteur vous lance des fleurs)**

**Et comme on est bien partis pour lancer des fleurs, je veux aussi vous remercier, car le chapitre 8 m'a permis de passer le cap des 100 reviews ! (L'auteur se lance des fleurs… et cale une bouteille de champagne…)**

**Donc, hic, je hic vous aime!**

**Réponses au RAR :**

**Luluflo4 : Eh bien, voilà, ta patience a été récompensée! Merci de me ramener sur terre une fois de temps en temps… lol.**

**Petitfull : Hé ben, la voilà!**

**Melyem : Merci pour ce super commentaire. C'est très encourageant. Espérons seulement que tu sois toujours d'accord avec ce que tu as écris après ce chapitre... lol…**

**Emiliy : Wow! Merci, j'adore la pub… et je crois bien que tu es la première qui m'en fait!**

**Sarah Black : Eh bien voilà la suite! Et puis, j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'envoies ton dessin!**

**Coralie Mc Lunday : Bonjour ma Française préférée! Que de compliments, tu me combles de joie! (Rougissements)… Un auteur de catégorie supérieure… (Rires joyeusement hystériques)… J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût… même si les choses deviennent plus sérieuses!**

**Draco_-_tu_-_es_-_a_-_moi : Désolée d'être responsable de ton malheur! (guilty butterquifly**

**#_-__-_#) Mais enfin, voici un bon 30 pages… Si ça peut te consoler, le chapitre 10 est déjà commencé…**

**MJ : Hum… comme tu peux le voir, « horaire » et « Butterquifly » entrent plutôt mal dans la même phrase… Mais je compte la finir, et oui il y aura beaucoup de chapitres… (je fantasme sur une trentaine…) Et oui, les chapitres seront désormais très longs!**

**Lisylys : Mecri, j'aime moi aussi ces nouveaux persos, et de plus en plus! Et en effet, il semble bien qu'il y ait de l'évolution entre les relations de Draco et Hermione. En ce qui a trait à la guerre, je trouve ton commentaire très pertinent… Dans cette histoire, la résistance a commencé, mais pas encore la guerre en tant que telle. Voldemort a repris du pouvoir, mais il est encore très loin de pouvoir attaquer férocement. Je crois bien que Draco et Hermione aimeraient sans doute mieux apporter leur soutient… mais voilà, Draco, lui a été heu… éloigné de Poudlard pour certaines raisons, et par Dumbledore lui_-_même. Je crois bien qu'il sait très bien que Voldemort n'est pas encore prêt à frapper… Alors envoyer deux de ses meilleurs élèves s'instruirent encore plus en un bon investissement lorsque l'affrontement sera inévitable. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus que Harry est encore bien jeune pour affronter Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute… il n'y a donc pas lieu de trop se presser. Et pour Gabrielle, je n'ai encore rien à dire à ce sujet, mais il ne s'agit pas de la même Gabrielle… RÉVÉLATIONS La Gabrielle dont je parle est morte… **

**Merci à**

**Julie, lilouthephoenix et 'tite mione **

Chapitre 9

Le commencement

Hermione était assise seule à la table des EPI, il était si tôt que le soleil venait de poindre derrière les montagnes à l'horizon. Elle buvait un thé et tentait de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Elle se connaissait bien et cette sensation ne lui était pas inconnue; la peur et l'angoisse de chaque rentrée, mais en même temps, cette excitation sourde qui vous dit que vous êtes capable de réussir et que vous avez hâte de faire vos preuves. C'était cette excitation qu'Hermione ressentait à ce moment. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du professeur Ojeny et Almansa Qoart lui avait finalement avoué qu'elle même n'avait pas pu parler à son collègue la veille et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu penser de son travail. La jeune fille ne connaissait personne qui se soit inscrit en cours de potion et ne pouvait donc pas vérifier les heures de rencontres de ses classes. Bref, elle nageait dans l'incertitude la plus profonde. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au pendule qui somnolait encore. Elle avait encore trois heures à tuer avant le début de l'année. Elle les passerait seule, c'était certain. Tous les autres dormaient et elle était presque sûre qu'ils s'étaient couchés encore une fois à une heure indécente. Elle prit une bouchée de son croissant et soupira d'aise. Elle était bien loin de la vie de Poudlard, mais maintenant, elle commençait à se sentir bien dans cet établissement. Elle n'était pas désespérément seule comme elle l'avait craint. Elle leva la tête en entendant un bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Draco, sur le pas de la porte extérieur. Il avait les joues rougies et les yeux brillants de quelqu'un qui rentre d'une longue promenade.

_-_Salut Hermione, je ne savais pas que tu te levais si tôt! S'exclama_-_t_-_il joyeusement.

_-_Et toi, que fais_-_tu debout de si bonne heure?

_-_Je rentre d'une longue promenade, je n'arrivais pas à dormir la nuit dernière, répondit_-_il énigmatiquement.

_-_Tu as passé la nuit dehors? Dans la forêt? S'exclama Hermione avec inquiétude.

_-_Tu t'en fais pour moi? Dit Draco, taquin, mais surpris tout de même.

_-_NON! Enfin, oui, répondit une Hermione toute rougissante.

« Bon sang Hermione, trouve une parade! »

_-_Et puis, qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait toute la nuit? Tu étais encore avec une fille j'imagine, ajouta Hermione avec mérpis, pour se donner contenance.

_-_ Encore? Peut_-_être bien… Mais je ne peux rien te dire qui n'offusque pas tes oreilles chastes de jeune vierge effarouchée, dit Draco avec une pointe d'agacement.

_-_Jeune vierge effarouchée!

_-_Allez, tout le monde à Poudlard a remarqué les yeux de chien piteux énamourés de Weasley et toi tu te conduis comme une reine de glace!

_-_Malefoy, des fois, tu m'emmerdes.

Sur ce, elle quitta la grande salle, découragée, triste et en même temps, un peu troublée. Était_-_elle frigide? « _Tu te conduis comme une reine de glace!_ » Bien sûr que non… Elle avait déjà fait l'amour auparavant, mais elle n'éprouvait rien pour le gars… vraiment rien. Son amie d'enfance, Anik, le lui avait présenté. Il était danseur, comme elle et Anik lui avait dit qu'il l'avait trouvée tout de suite à son goût. C'était à une fête, juste avant de repartir à Poudlard pour sa sixième année. Elle avait envie de nouvelles expériences, et les gars fréquentables à Poudlard étaient tous des cornichons. Van l'avait emmené à sa chambre et l'avait déshabillée. Il l'avait regardé longuement et lui avait dit à quel point elle était belle, à quel point sa maigreur le faisait bander. Il était assez saoul et elle aussi. Ce fut assez bref, et Hermione s'en trouva contentée. Il ne l'avait pas rejeté en la déshabillant, ne lui avait passé aucun commentaire désagréable. Il l'avait remercié, lui avait fait un baise_-_main, puis avait disparu. Elle avait revue Anik le lendemain et cette dernière lui avoua que Van lui avait dit ce qui s'était passé. Hermione comprit alors que son amie éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Elle était jalouse et dit lui avoir présenté son danseur que parce que ce dernier le lui avait demandé et qu'elle n'avait su refuser, par peur de se compromettre. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione avait eu sa première relation sexuelle et il n'y avait franchement pas de quoi le crier sur les toits.

Et Ron, Ron ne pouvait être que son meilleur ami. Si elle pouvait agir froidement avec lui par moment, c'était parce qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise en la surprotégeant. Est_-_ce qu'elle s'était condamnée à rester seule en repoussant Ron et Viktor Krum? Après tout, il ne pleuvait pas des garçons intéressants et elle était loin d'être une beauté avec ses cheveux indomptables.

Arrivée à sa chambre, elle se plaça devant le miroir et décida de changer de robe. La plupart des filles ici portaient toutes des robes sorcières colorées et originales. Les siennes, étaient des modèles assez ordinaires et ses robes de soirée deviendraient une tenue journalière pour nombre de filles. Elle choisit sa robe bourgogne et entreprit de se coiffer. Excédée, les doigts gourds, elle finit pas appeler son elfe qui, ravie d'une manifestation aussi soudaine qu'inattendue de féminité entreprit de lui relever les cheveux en un gros chignon gonflé. Hermione se trouvait déjà mieux et beaucoup moins déprimée.

_-_Vous êtes vraiment jolie, miss. S'exclama Amelia, ravie. Est_-_ce que Amelia peut faire autre chose pour vous, miss?

_-_Non, en fait oui, est_-_ce que tu crois qu'il est possible pour toi de s'introduire chez le professeur Ojeny?

_-_Chez un professeur! S'exclama l'elfe, le visage animé par une crainte sans nom.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de mal, c'est pour vérifier les listes de ses élèves. J'aimerais savoir si j'y figure, ou au moins être au courant des heures de ses cours. Je t'en prie, Amelia, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sinon.

La petite elfe se tordait les mains, visiblement en proie à un dilemme. Soit elle désobéissait au collège, son premier maître, soit elle désobéissait à sa petite maîtresse.

_-_Très bien, murmura Amelia d'une voix blanche, je vais y aller! Ses grands yeux globuleux s'ouvrirent encore plus et elle entreprit de se cogner la tête sur le plancher avec force.

Hermione se précipita, horrifiée, et la redressa en la grondant :

_-_Si tu recommences à te punir de la sorte, je pourrais te donner des vêtements…

_-_Oh non, oh non, Amelia est une bonne elfe, non, non, non, non, couina_-_t_-_elle d'une petite voix aiguë, des grosses larmes commençant à s'échapper de ses grands yeux.

Hermione eut quelques remords. Les elfes étaient si sensibles…

_-_Oh, Amelia, bien sûr que tu es une bonne elfe, là n'est pas là la question, tu es même une elfe merveilleuse, mais je ne peux concevoir que tu te punisses tout le temps. C'est normal de faire des erreurs ou de ne pas être complètement irréprochable.

La petite elfe la regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés.

_-_Vous êtes bizarre, miss Hermione, jamais personne ne m'a dit cela avant…

Dans un claquement de doigt, elle disparut.

Hermione eut un soupir de résignation. Ces elfes… il n'y avait absolument rien à faire… Elle espérait seulement qu'elle allait être capable de mettre la main sur les listes du professeur Ojeny. Quant à la sécurité de l'elfe, Hermione n'avait aucune crainte. S'il y avait des êtres discrets, c'était bien eux, elle se souvenait très bien des prouesses de Dobby. Elle jeta un dernier œil à sa toilette et se dit que décidément, ce n'était pas mal du tout. Il restait une heure avant son premier cours et elle décida d'aller lire un peu à la bibliothèque. En arrivant sur l'étage, elle croisa Fleur Delacour qui semblait légèrement préoccupée. Elle s'en allait saluer poliment la jeune femme lorsque cette dernière l'aperçue et lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

_-_Hermione! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Almansa m'a dit que tu étais acceptée en métamorphose. Je suis vraiment fière!

_-_Heu merci beaucoup, répondit Hermione légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais réellement aimée Fleur Delacour. Plus jeune, elle l'avait trouvée prétentieuse et suffisante. En même temps, elle avait toujours une pointe de jalousie en pensant à elle et à l'effet qu'elle faisait sur les garçons. À l'époque, elle avait un petit faible sur Ron et de le voir la reluquer de la sorte lui faisait bouillir les sangs.

_-_J'étais sûr que tu l'aurais, tu es tellement talentueuse! Enfin, ça aurait été insensé que tu ne l'aies pas! Que fais_-_tu en ce moment?

_-_Je pensais aller lire un peu, pour tuer le temps… la rentrée me stresse toujours trop alors je suis en avance.

_-_Bien, que penses_-_tu de commencer dès maintenant ton apprentissage?

Hermione eut un regard étonné. Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie! Comme si elle n'avait jamais refusé une chance de s'instruire.

_-_De quoi s'agit_-_il?

_-_Hé bien, pour le premier cours, Almansa a pensé qu'il pourrait être alléchant de laisser à chacun entrevoir quel serait son animagus si jamais vous décidiez de commencer un tel apprentissage.

_-_Oh! Pour de vrai? S'exclama Hermione ravie. Même le professeur McGonnagal n'incluait pas de telles expériences dans ses cours avancés de NEWT.

Fleur elle aussi sourit, visiblement aussi ravie qu'Hermione.

_-_J'ai déjà fait l'exercice moi aussi et c'était… exceptionnel.

_-_En quoi je peux t'aider? Ça me fera plaisir!

_-_Hé bien, j'ignore si tu as déjà pu avoir la chance de lire sur le processus…

_-_De façon très générale seulement… ces livres ne sont pas disponibles à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire m'a dit que le professeur McGonnagal possédait un exemplaire d'un de ces livres, mais c'est tout.

_-_Très bien, dans ce cas, tu dois savoir que l'on doit se mettre en transe profonde. Pour y arriver, il faut de la volonté, mais le processus serait nul sans l'intervention d'une plante… L'irnacée, c'est une plante commune dans la fabrication de potions de soins, elle favorise le sommeil. Nous avons eu un léger problème avec le stock du collège et le professeur Qoart m'a mandatée pour aller en chercher dans la forêt… Souhaites_-_tu m'accompagner?

_-_Bien sûr, s'exclama Hermione.

_-_Très bien, tu montes à cheval j'imagine?

_-_Heu non, fit Hermione légèrement paniquée.

_-_Fleur lui sourit doucement. Les chevaux sont les animaux les plus doux que je connaisse. Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons au pas tout le long si tu as vraiment peur. Cela prendra déjà moins de temps qu'à pied… Et puis, tu verras que le spectacle des plants d'irnacée en vaut la peine…

_-_Très bien, dit Hermione, déterminée. Il semble que tout le monde ici monte à cheval…

_-_Non, quand même pas tout le monde, ne désespère pas, mais disons que cela procure une sensation de liberté indéniable…

Elle prit sa baguette, la tapota du bout du doigt et murmura quelques mots. Elle attendit quelques instants et la baguette se mit à vibrer.

_-_Fabrice, c'est Fleur, peux_-_tu préparer une deuxième monture, j'ai une invitée et elle ne sait pas monter… J'imagine que Capeline fera l'affaire…

Hermione la regarda avec stupéfaction. Elle n'avait jamais vu de pareil système de communication.

_-_Pratique, non? Cela ressemble beaucoup aux téléphones moldus… D'ailleurs, c'est là que l'inspiration a été prise. Le seul problème est que l'inventeur fait payer un temps d'utilisation par mois… soupira Fleur… du vrai vol quand on y pense. Au moins, c'est le collège qui paie. Bon, allons_-_y si on ne veut pas manquer de temps.

Fleur marchait d'un pas énergique qu'Hermione peinait à suivre. Elles traversèrent la section des serres, puis devant eux se dressèrent les écuries. Un homme sortit de l'entrée, deux chevaux à sa suite. Le premier était majestueux, d'un blanc presque fantomatique. En apercevant Fleur, il se mit à trotter joyeusement dans sa direction et vit délicatement poser son museau sur son épaule. Fleur lui murmura quelques mots doux puis se retourna vers Hermione.

_-_C'est Bagus, mon étalon… Il est croisé avec du sang de licorne… c'est très rare… c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi blanc.

_-_Il a du coûter très cher…

_-_C'est mon oncle qui me l'a offert alors qu'il était très jeune. Il était garde_-_chasse et protégeait les licornes des braconniers. Un jour, il a trouvé une mère morte. Il avait suivit sa piste pendant des heures et quand il l'a trouvée, il a aperçut un jeune poulain près d'elle. Il n'avait pas de corne et n'était pas doré. Il était blanc comme sa mère. Il n'avait pas de chance de survivre seul et il l'a ramené à la maison…

_-_Pourquoi il n'a pas de selle?

_-_Je le monte ainsi, il ne m'a jamais laissé le choix… Un vestige de sa mère je suppose.

Alors je me suis adaptée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta jument aura une selle, dit Fleur en riant, en voyant la figure horrifiée d'Hermione.

Elle alla chercher l'autre cheval, un peu en retrait.

_-_C'est Capeline. Elle commence à se faire vieille, alors crois_-_moi elle a de l'expérience avec les débutants, elle est très douce.

Hermione jeta un regard à la jument cremelo et lui trouva en effet un regard doux. Elle avait de grand yeux roux bordés de longs cils charbon. Elle n'était pas très haute, quinze mains au maximum et avait un petit ventre rond, signe évident de sa prochaine retraite.

_-_Bon, allons_-_y, je vais t'aider à monter, je prendrai les devants et Capeline suivra Bagus naturellement.

Elle aida une Hermione raide à monter sur le dos de la jument qui resta bien immobile pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Fleur lui enseigna rapidement les rudiments de base et sauta sur le dos de Bagus qui se mit en marche aussitôt vers la forêt. En effet, Hermione n'eut pas à s'inquiéter, sa monture suivit aussitôt et prit les commandes. Elle pu donc profiter pleinement du paysage grandiose de la forêt aux hauts arbres blancs. De jolies feuilles dorées tombaient parfois des arbres et Hermione se plut à imaginer Fleur en dame elfe, juchée sur son noble cheval. L'effet était si bien réussit qu'elle perdit bientôt toute crainte et toute notion du temps, occupée qu'elle était à rêvasser. Capeline finit par s'arrêter et Hermione remarqua que Fleur avait déjà mis pied à terre. Hermione l'imita en grimaçant. La grâce du signe contre le vilain petit canard, pensa Hermione en se rattrapant de justesse à la selle pour ne pas tomber à la renverse car elle avait mis pied à terre avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

_-_Allez, viens Hermione, laisse les cheveux libres un peu, ils ne s'éloigneront pas trop… Fleur sortit légèrement du sentier puis s'arrêta un instant, un air de réflexion profonde sur son visage.

_-_C'est par ici, je n'étais plus certaine, mais je reconnais l'odeur… Fleur s'enfonça encore plus dans la forêt suivie de près par Hermione. Plus elles avançaient, plus Hermione commençait à sentir de drôles d'effluves à ses narines. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'odeur auparavant. Fleur se retourna alors et lui demanda si elle savait pratiquer le sortilège de Tête_-_en_-_bulle. Hermione acquiesça et les deux jeunes filles se prémunirent de la sphère protectrice à la demande de Fleur. En continuant à avancer, Fleur lui expliqua, d'une voix légèrement éthérée par le sortilège, que la plante d'irnacée et surtout la fleur ne devaient pas être respirés en grandes quantités, sinon l'odeur pouvait provoquer un profond comas et même la mort. Les feuilles de la plante, elles, entraient dans la composition de la potion du sommeil sans rêve et pouvaient aussi être prises en infusion pour entrer dans la transe permettant le premier contact avec l'animagie. Hermione remarqua bientôt que l'odeur dont elle s'était protégée grâce au sortilège commençait quand même à se faire sentir à travers la bulle, mais pas en grande quantité toutefois. Fleur écarta quelques branches et elles se retrouvèrent devant un petit marécage fumant d'une sorte de brouillard. Fleur lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait des vapeurs dégagées par les plants d'irnacée. Elle s'accroupit et d'un coup de sécateur s'empara d'une branche remplie de feuilles et de trois petites fleurs. Elle glissa le tout dans un long flacon de verre qu'elle scella avec un enchantement dont Hermione n'entendit rien. Elle leva le pouce et lui fit signe qu'elle avait finit. Elles reprirent le chemin opposé et rompirent le sortilège à mi_-_chemin.

_-_Pourquoi as_-_tu cueillis aussi les fleurs?

_-_L'infirmière sera très heureuse d'en avoir à son stock pour les cinq prochaines années sans avoir à s'en soucier… Vois_-_tu, un seul de ces pétales est nécessaire pour la fabrication d'un chaudron complet de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Ahh, voilà les chevaux. Je crois que nous serons piles à l'heure…

Sur le chemin du retour, Hermione remarqua que Fleur semblait lui jeter des regards furtifs.

_-_Je me demandais, dit prudemment Fleur, si tu avais des rapports avec Draco…

_-_Pourquoi? Répondit Hermione sur le même ton, légèrement mal à l'aise.

_-_Oh, c'est juste que j'ai cru… enfin…il ne parle pas beaucoup.

_-_Nous avons des amis en commun, mais je ne crois pas que ça va beaucoup plus loin que ça… Nous étions ennemis à Poudlard, alors ce n'est déjà pas si mal comme évolution. Mais ce que je me demande depuis longtemps, c'est comment ça se fait que vous semblez vous connaître…

_-_Eh bien, j'ignore jusqu'à quel point je peux répondre, mais j'imagine que si tu demandes, c'est parce que il ne s'est pas du tout confié à toi… Eh bien, je peux te dire que Draco a passé une partie de l'été dans ma famille, ici en France et c'est pour ça que nous nous connaissons. Je regrette, mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, je lui ai juré de ne rien révéler de son affaire à personne… Écoutes, ne le laisse pas seul, d'accord? Je t'en prie, il a besoin d'affection.

_-_Mais enfin Fleur, il n'y a rien entre Draco et moi! Répliqua Hermione, presque scandalisée, rougissant malgré elle.

Fleur éclata de rire.

_-_Enfin, Hermione! Je ne te parle pas d'amour profond ou de quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Juste d'amitié!

_-_Eh bien, nous avons déjà établis notre relation… Nous avons réalisé que nous ne pouvions plus vivre comme au temps de Poudlard… et enfin, je crois que nous… allons peut_-_être devenir des… amis. Mais parfois, il peut tellement être… enfin.

Fleur lui lança un regard en coin, puis elle eut un petit sourire satisfait. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, découragée. Voilà qu'une autre semblait s'être mise de la partie en plus de Cayo et de Julie. Hermione nota avec soulagement que le château était maintenant en vue. Fleur lui dit de descendre et d'aller tout de suite en classe pour ne rien perdre des explications d'Almansa Qoart et de lui annoncer son arrivée. Hermione descendit et Bagus s'élança au trot vars les écuries, suivi de Capeline. Hermione jeta un regard à son accoutrement. L'ourlet de sa robe était légèrement boueux et elle lança un sort de fraîcheur à sa toilette. Elle grimpa les trois étages menant au bureau d'Almansa. La porte de cette dernière était fermée et Hermione entendit des voix venant de la pièce à côté. Elle y entra et remarqua avec soulagement que sa classe était belle et bien là.

_-_Ah, miss Granger, contente de vous voir… Nous allions justement commencer… Si Fleur veut se décider à arriver.

_-_Oh, c'est vrai, elle m'a chargé de vous dire qu'elle arrivait et qu'elle a ce dont vous avez besoin.

_-_Parfait! Excellent! Asseyez_-_vous Hermione, ces charmants messieurs vous ont réservé une place… S'exclama Almansa Qoart en souriant.

Hermione se dirigea vers Erich et Draco qui lui désignaient tous deux une place entre eux dans les estrades, un air coquin sur le visage. Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels, et les frappa par « accident » avec son sac en s'assoyant.

_-_Aïe!

_-_Oh, pardon Erich, il m'a glissé des mains…

_-_Très bien, qui peut me dire en quoi la plante d'irnacée peut nous servir dans ce cours?

Hermione leva la main et elle nota avec stupéfaction que Draco l'avait aussi levée.

_-_Oui Draco? Dit le professeur en s'assoyant sur son bureau.

_-_En usage général, la plante d'Irnacée entre dans la composition de potions relaxantes ou de somnifère, comme par exemple, la potion de sommeil sans rêve, ou seule la fleur doit être utilisée car sa composition chimique, mélangée avec le pollen d'autres fleurs lui enlève son action de pouvoir procurer des hallucinations, mais garde quand même ses propriétés somnifères. La feuille, elle, garde toute son action hallucinogène et c'est cette composante qui peut nous intéresser ici. Car la plante d'Irnacée, infusée dans l'eau permet de se mettre en transe et d'établir le premier contact avec l'animagie. Répondit Draco, l'air intéressé.

Hermione lança un regard en coin à Draco. « _Comment pouvait-il en savoir autant? _». Il du deviner l'intention de son regard, car il lui fit un sourire énigmatique. Hermione détourna le regard, se souvenant qu'il l'avait traité de reine de glace.

_-_Excellent! Excellent! Je n'aurais pu m'attendre à une réponse plus complète. Eh bien, aujourd'hui nous allons faire cette petite expérience, pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche… Je me permet de vous rappeler que vous avez un travail final à remettre, et je vous assure que l'apprentissage de l'animagie peut être votre sujet… Attendez_-_vous toutefois à un travail ardu et qui s'échelonne sur plusieurs années… Je ne verrai donc pas le résultat final de votre expérimentation, mais vous serez noté sur ce que vous aurez accompli. Ah! Fleur, vous arrivez juste à point… Je vous présente à tous Fleur DeLacour, mon assistante et chargée de cours lorsque je dois m'absenter pour mes recherches. Pouvez_-_vous préparer le matériel?

_-_Très bien, maintenant je passe aux explications. Comme l'a si bien dit Draco tout à l'heure, vous allez boire une infusion d'irnacée vous étendre sur un petit matelas et vous serez transportés dans un monde rempli de brouillard… Rendu à cette étape, je ne peux rien pour vous… Pour les plus chanceux, votre animal viendra à vous tout de suite, pour ceux qui le seront encore plus, il se pourrait qu'il y en ait plusieurs et pour les malchanceux, il se pourrait qu'aucun animal ne vienne ne vous retrouver… Si tel est le cas, restez toujours à la même place pour ne pas brouiller les pistes. Il est absolument essentiel que votre animal vous trouve, car c'est le seul billet de retour dont vous disposez. Nous sommes ici pour cinq heures, ne vous mettez pas de pression. C'est réellement un cours très sérieux, dit_-_elle en regardant intensément chacun d'eux. Très bien, prenez place sur un matelas et je passerai avec l'infusion.

Un étrange silence s'était abattu sur la classe. Hermione sentait une boule remonter dans sa gorge. Et si elle n'attirait aucun animal? Et si elle restait prisonnière de ce monde de brouillard? Elle remarqua à peine que Draco venait de s'installer sur le matelas près d'elle, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui prenne la main et se tourne vers elle.

_-_T'en fais pas Hermione, murmura_-_t_-_il, tout ira bien, tu verras…

Hermione acquiesça, stressée, les yeux légèrement affolés.

_-_Regarde dans mes yeux Hermione, dit_-_il avec force.

Hermione leva le regard et ses yeux virent se fixer à ceux de Draco. Ils étaient très doux, pas du tout glacial comme ils pouvaient l'être et elle se sentit tout de suite mieux. Aucun des deux ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Fleur arrive à leur hauteur avec deux gobelets fumants. Fleur le jeta à tous deux un étrange regard et tendit un des deux gobelets à Draco. Les deux burent leur gobelet et se couchèrent. Hermione ne sentit rien au début, puis sa vision s'embrouilla tranquillement et elle ne put bientôt plus rien voir autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit emportée dans les airs par un courant froid. Frissonnante, elle ouvrit les yeux. L'air était humide et elle ne voyait rien devant elle. Un vent froid traversait ses vêtements et d'épais volutes de fumée blanche et grise tournoyaient sans fin. Hermione se releva puis s'assit, se souvenant qu'elle ne devait pas bouger pour ne pas se perdre. Elle attendit cinq minutes, mais rien ne fit son apparition. Tout d'un coup, elle crut distinguer quelque chose apparaître dans les brumes. C'était gros, mais cela battit tout de suite en retraite. Le phénomène se reproduit trois fois sans que rien ne se soit approché. Elle commençait à paniquer lorsqu'elle sentit un petit museau chaud dans son cou. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle la vit. Une petite hermine s'était enroulée autour de son cou. Sa fourrure tiède la réchauffa instantanément et elle la caressa doucement. Ses yeux étaient bruns, comme ceux d'Hermione et, elle nota avec ahurissement que près de son œil droit, elle avait une petite tache brune, comme elle, qui contrastait avec son pelage d'un blanc immaculé. Elle caressa l'animal quelques instants et finit par émettre le souhait de rentrer. L'hermine la regarda intensément puis cligna d'un œil et se sauva. Hermione la regarda quitter avec inquiétude, puis sentie qu'elle était à nouveau emportée dans les airs. Elle ferma les yeux tant elle se sentait tourner. Lorsqu'elle se fut finalement immobilisée, elle rouvrit les yeux et une vague de nausée la submergea, elle voyait tout embrouillé.

_-_Vite, Fleur, vas voir Hermione, elle s'est réveillée!

Hermione sentit qu'on voulait lui faire avaler une potion. La voix douce de Fleur la convainquit et elle but le contenu de la fiole. Elle se sentit instantanément mieux et sa vision revint à la normale. Elle vit le visage de Fleur, penché au dessus d'elle.

_-_Le cours est terminé pour toi Hermione… Mais le professeur Qoart souhaite te parler. Prends un temps pour te reposer si tu veux. Excuse_-_moi, mais quelqu'un d'autre se réveille…

Hermione se sentait bien et elle se releva. La place de Draco était vide. Le tiers du groupe était déjà parti et Hermione nota qu'Erich était toujours étendu. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Almansa. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec le sourire.

_-_Alors Hermione, tout s'est bien passé?

_-_Oui, mais j'ai cru un instant que enfin…

_-_Oui, je crois que tout le monde a cette crainte quand notre animal se fait un peu attendre. Et quel animal est venu te voir?

_-_Eh bien, au début j'en ai entr'aperçu trois, mais ils ne sont pas restés et puis après il y a eu l'hermine… elle me ressemblait, alors j'ai su que c'était elle…

_-_Oui, l'hermine…elle représente la pureté et l'innocence… très intéressant Hermione.

_-_Oui, je crois que je vais poursuivre dans cette voie…

_-_Ah oui, c'est vrai! Je dois t'annoncer que j'ai parlé au professeur Ojeny. Eh bien, permet moi de t'annoncer qu'il a battu des records cette année! Il n'a choisi qu'un seul disciple… Dont il a qualifié le projet d'extrêmement original et pertinent.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, un air déçu s'afficha sur son visage. Cette fois le professeur la regarda, un grand sourire sur le visage.

_-_Hermione, le professeur Ojeny serait ravi de te prendre avec lui…

Hermione resta stupéfaite un instant, puis toujours sous le choc, elle dit d'une voix tremblante :

_-_Il m'a choisi… seulement moi?

_-_Oui! Seulement toi! Félicitations Hermione! Il m'a dit de te dire que les rencontres auront lieu le jeudi, à partir de onze heures et certaines soirées ou nuits seront dédiées aussi à ton apprentissage… Je crois que tu suivras certains ateliers en botanique. Tu es toujours prête Hermione? Deux matières, c'est énorme… le cours n'est pas long… cinq heures par semaine, plus différents ateliers, mais c'est le travail personnel qui est très, très long.

_-_Je sais à quoi m'attendre, professeur et c'est décidé depuis très longtemps.

_-_Très bien Hermione… Le professeur Euniel a fixé ton entraînement personnel le mercredi et le cours collectif est le vendredi matin à dix heures. Tu as des questions?

_-_Non, c'est très bien comme ça…

_-_Oh, et n'oublie pas de prévoir du temps pour tes activités artistiques… Ton horaire personnel doit m'être remis avant le début de la semaine prochaine. Et pour le prochain cours, vous devez me faire un essai de quatre rouleaux de parchemin sur la théorie de la consistance avec exercices pratiques à l'appui. Voici une boîte contenant différents objets à métamorphoser ainsi que les directives générales du travail… À la semaine prochaine Hermione…, dit_-_elle en lui tendant une boîte.

Hermione regagna la salle commune, ses leçons rangées dans son sac. Elle flottait presque, tant elle était heureuse. La salle commune était pratiquement vide, seul deux filles étaient assises dans un coin. Elle haussa les épaules, tant pis, elle n'avait qu'à commencer son travail. Elle s'installa au bureau de sa chambre et ouvrit la boîte. Il y avait une fiole de liquide, un morceau de roc, de l'écorce de chêne et une bille de verre. Elle lut la question : _en respectant la théorie des consistances, veuillez métamorphoser la bille de verre en chacun des composants dans la boîte de façon à ce que ces composants soient parfaitement identiques aux modèles de la boîte. Vous avez deux essais possibles. Veuillez prendre des notes tout au long de l'étape. De plus, écrivez quatre rouleaux de parchemin sur la théorie de la consistance._ Ça ne semblait pas trop dur, le professeur McGonnagal avait déjà parlé de cette théorie lors de sa sixième année. Elle mit vingt minutes à effectuer les métamorphoses et le résultat final se confondait parfaitement avec le modèle de la boîte. Elle saisit un paquet de rouleaux, ses plumes et son vieux manuel de métamorphose et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour terminer son travail. Elle savait que le tout allait se faire très facilement. Effectivement, le tout fut finit en deux heures et il était en plein l'heure d'aller dîner.

Avant même d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, Hermione sut que les filles étaient là, tant leur rires hystériques étaient forts.

_-_Hermione! T'es là! On se demandait quand ton cours allait finir… Il est déjà midi et demi…

_-_Habituez_-_vous les filles, aujourd'hui c'est une exception… Normalement ça aurait du finir à treize heures. Et vous, à quelle heure est votre cours?

_-_Le mien est demain, dit Cayo.

_-_Moi j'ai fini aussi, dit Julie. Le cours était moins long.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui vous faisait aussi rire?

_-_Oh, c'est rien, s'exclama Julie, juste la malchance d'un gars dans le cours… ses cheveux ont pris en feu alors qu'il tentait de calmer un chardon femelle, c'est une sorte d'oiseau qui crache le feu… Mais le gars était tellement prétentieux, je suis contente que ça lui serve de leçon à ce Davis, Rick Davis…

_-_Oh, moi ça a été beaucoup moins imprévisible que ça…

_-_Oh, en parlant de ton cours, tu as vu Erich et Draco?

_-_Non… le cours n'a pas fini en même temps pour tout le monde. Draco est parti avant moi et je ne sais pas où il est, ni Erich…

_-_Pfff, dire que Draco nous avais promis de nous montrer un lac dans la forêt… La journée aurait été idéale pour ça… On aurait pu amener une collation, nos travaux et se baigner…

_-_Il est encore temps… si Draco veut bien se montrer…

_-_On n'a qu'à aller à sa recherche… Vous avez fini?

_-_Elles se levèrent, car la perspective de se baigner par une journée aussi chaude était réellement attrayante.

_-_Par où on commence Hermione? C'est toi qui le connais le mieux après tout! Ajouta Julie en voyant l'air interrogateur de la jeune fille.

_-_Hum, je ne le connais pas tant que ça, franchement! Mais je l'ai déjà vu à la bibliothèque. Sinon, on essaie à sa chambre…

_-_Très bien, allons_-_y!

_-_Dis Cayo, on la voie pas beaucoup, ta copine Coralie…

_-_Ah, ouais… Coralie… C'est qu'on ne s'aime pas beaucoup… Son père est aussi diplomate, alors on se connaît depuis qu'on est toutes petite. Nos mères sont de très bonnes amies, mais Coralie, je la trouve trop sérieuse, et elle, elle me trouve prétentieuse et impudique… alors ce n'est pas la joie entre nous.

_-_Ah, je me demandais pourquoi vous aviez l'air si familières quand je vous ai rencontrées…

_-_ Dans quelle matière elle étudie?

_-_ Je crois qu'elle a pris les études anciennes avec une spécialisation dans l'histoire sorcière… un truc vraiment barbant… J'ai pris les runes anciennes, c'est plus mon truc.

Elles arrivèrent à la bibliothèque et Cayo y entra. Elle ressortit deux minutes plus tard en traînant Draco qui tentait tant bien que mal de ranger plumes et parchemins dans son sac en bandoulière.

_-_Cayo peut tellement manquer de tact… souffla Julie à l'oreille d'Hermione.

_-_Bon, les filles, vous voulez aller au petit lac?

_-_Ce serait bien non? Tout le monde a fini sa journée… et il fait franchement chaud… argumenta Julie.

_-_C'est bon, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas dîné par contre…

_-_Tant mieux, s'exclama Cayo, on va apporter un panier de nourriture! Sais_-_tu où es Erich?

_-_Il était à sa chambre tout à l'heure… Bon, heu, il n'est pas question d'aller là bas à la marche, alors on va se diviser les tâches… Cayo, Julie, trouvez Erich, puis allez faire harnacher cinq chevaux…

_-_Hé, mais moi je ne monte pas… ben en tout cas, juste au pas… s'exclama Hermione.

Draco se tourna vers elle, l'air moqueur.

_-_Tu vas devoir apprendre, Hermione, surtout à Beauxbâtons… Bon, dans ce cas, demandez quatre chevaux, je vais prendre Hermione avec moi.

_-_Et vous, c'est quoi votre tâche? Demanda Julie?

_-_Nous, on va veiller à la préparation du repas… Tu viens Hermione? On se rejoint dans trente minutes en face de l'écurie!

_-_Et où on va pour avoir un panier repas?

_-_À la cuisine pardi! Allez, j'ai faim moi!

Il entraîna Hermione à sa suite et la conduisit le long d'un couloir tapissé de représentations champêtres.

Ils marchaient en silence depuis un temps, lorsque Draco se retourna vers Hermione.

_-_Alors, hum… ça s'est bien passé finalement le cours?

_-_Oui… j'ai cru un instant que je n'y arriverais pas par contre…

_-_Tu penses continuer sur cette voie?

_-_Eh bien, je l'ai cru sur le coup, mais le professeur Qoart m'a annoncé que je faisais la classe de potions… alors…

_-_Mais c'est super!

_-_Oui… j'ai hâte de commencer… Et toi, as_-_tu décidé sur quoi tu allais travailler? Les animagus?

_-_Heu, eh bien, ah! Tiens, on es arrivés… dit_-_il en poussant l'une des deux larges portes de bois massif.

À l'intérieur de la grande salle, se trouvaient une centaine d'elfes qui s'affairaient déjà à stocker de la nourriture pour le festin de l'arrivée des étudiants réguliers prévue pour la fin de semaine. À gauche, des elfes boulangers s'évertuaient à pétrir une imposante boule de pâte à pain, et les dix petits elfes enfarinées qui commençaient à fatiguer furent bientôt remplacés par dix autres qui recommencèrent à pétrir la pâte avec énergie. Près d'eux, de jeunes elfes finissaient de décorer de petits choux à la crème. À droite, des elfes bouchers entreposaient et découpaient de larges pièces de viande. Un petit elfe à l'air empressé vint bientôt à leur rencontre.

_-_Madame, monsieur, que puis_-_je pour vous? Couina le petit elfe en s'inclinant bien bas.

_-_Nous aimerions un goûter pour cinq personnes… Heum voyons, du pain, des fromages, du foie gras, des viandes froides et des crudités… Vous voyez… de quoi nous sustenter qui soit léger. Nous allons en pique_-_nique.

_-_Très bien monsieur. Il claqua des doigts et trois petits elfes se dispersèrent parmi les montagnes de nourriture.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que monsieur désirerait à boire?

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que vous nous conseillez?

_-_Je vous propose un champagne très fruité, ainsi qu'un cidre de glace, monsieur.

_-_Très bien, ce sera parfait.

_-_Je m'en charge personnellement. L'elfe s'éloigna et revint cinq minutes plus tard, accompagné de cinq petit elfes qui portaient à bout de bras un immense panier de victuailles.

_-_Nous vous remercions, le service a été impeccable, comme toujours, dit Draco.

Les petits elfes battirent de mains, ravis.

_-_Allez, viens Hermione. C'est le temps d'aller au rendez_-_vous.

_-_Et nos maillots?

_-_Ah oui, c'est vrai. Gaspard?

Un petit elfe apparut et s'inclina devant son maître.

_-_Que puis_-_je faire pour vous monsieur?

_-_Miss Granger et moi allons nous baigner… pourrais_-_tu faire vite et apporter le nécessaire aux écuries?

_-_Bien monsieur, je vais avertir Amelia et tout sera prêt.

_-_Merci Gaspard.

Draco entraîna Hermione à sa suite, et à leur arrivée à l'écurie, Cayo leur fit de grands signes, juchée sur son cheval alezan. Un cheval n'était pas encore occupé. Pour ne pas trop le surcharger, il réduit magiquement le panier et le glissa dans la sacoche du cheval de Julie.

_-_Tu préfères être devant, ou derrière? Demanda Draco? En descellant le cheval et en ne gardant que l'épais tapis de selle.

_-_Tu me conseilles quoi? Demanda Hermione, toujours anxieuse à L'idée de remonter à cheval.

_-_Devant, comme ça tu pourras admirer le paysage.

_-_Très bien, dans ce cas…

Il l'aida à monter, puis sauta sur le dos du cheval.

Hermione rougit en sentant le corps de Draco contre elle et une main lui encercler fermement la taille.

Les autres venaient de partir et Draco les rejoignit au trot. Il prit les devants et les mena dans un sentier bien entretenu où ils purent galoper. Au début, Hermione préféra fermer les yeux, mais les paroles encourageantes de Draco la convainquirent de les ouvrir et de profiter du paysage. Le sentier se rétrécit et ils passèrent au trot. Dès lors, Hermione se sentit prête pour entamer une conversation sans difficulté.

_-_Où as_-_tu appris à monter comme ça?

_-_Au manoir Malefoy… Mon grand_-_père possédait une trentaine de chevaux pur_-_sang. Il y avait beaucoup de sentiers où faire des randonnées et j'ai commencé très jeune.

_-_Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion… dit Hermione avec un peu de regret. Je vivais en ville avec mes parents, et personne dans ma famille ne possédait de chevaux.

_-_Il n'est jamais trop tard. Je te montrerai si tu veux…

_-_Tu ferais ça? Dit Hermione ravie.

_-_Certain… Et puis, ici, c'est vraiment pratique de monter.

Ils s'engagèrent sur un étroit sentier et il fit signe aux autres de passer au pas. Plus les chevaux progressaient, plus le son d'une chute d'eau se rapprochait.

_-_Nous y sommes après le détour, dit Draco. Tu vas voir, c'est très beau!

En effet, la vue qu'ils avaient d'en haut la petite colline était époustouflante. Le lac était petit, mais de l'autre côté, une haute paroi rocheuse ruisselait de petits jets d'eau. Ils mirent pied à terre et entreprirent de descendre la pente douce en entraînant les chevaux avec eux.

_-_Il n'y a presque pas de courant… à moins de s'approcher de la paroi…

Ils libérèrent les chevaux et Draco installa sous un arbre une grande nappe blanche brodée et cinq couverts d'argent. Il remplit de cidre les coupes de cristal et entreprit à l'aide de Julie de déballer les provisions. Tous se changèrent, burent et grignotèrent un peu, car ils avaient mangés pour la plupart, puis se jetèrent à l'eau. Cayo, Erich et Julie avaient commencés un combat d'éclaboussures, tandis que Hermione et Draco mangeaient tranquillement sous l'arbre. Hermione soupira d'aise en avalant son dernier morceau de canard rôti à l'orange. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés. En plus du pain, des fromages et des pâtés, il y avait un potage aux carottes et à la tangerine, des noix, des crudités avec une trempette, une salade verte, et comme dessert, des fruits frais et un très beau gâteau des anges.

_-_Hum, goûte ça, dit Draco. Il s'approcha d'elle puis il glissa une belle fraise à la crème dans sa bouche entrouverte.

_-_Tu aimes?

Hermione devint rouge, puis balbutia une réponse. Draco lui sourit doucement.

_-_Allez, viens, il ne faudrait pas qu'on boive tout… et j'ai drôlement chaud.

Hermione se retint de dire qu'en effet, elle avait tout d'un coup très chaud et ils coururent se jeter dans l'eau rafraîchissante.

Hermione métamorphosa une roche en ballon et une partie de water_-_polo improvisée débuta. Après une heure, les filles sortirent de l'eau et s'installèrent sur de grandes serviettes pour papoter au soleil. Les gars s'étaient installés sur un rocher pas très loin de la berge et trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau.

_-_Ce serait vraiment le top de venir camper ici… Dit Julie.

_-_C'est vrai, renchérit Hermione, on pourrait venir un week_-_end, avant qu'il commence à faire froid.

_-_Tu sais comment Draco connaissait cet endroit? Demanda Hermione.

_-_Oui, il nous a dit qu'il avait beaucoup fait de promenades en forêt et que mademoiselle Delacour lui avait vanté l'endroit, répondit Cayo.

Elles papotèrent et mangèrent encore un peu de fruits, puis les gars virent les provoquer en les arrosants, et tous se jetèrent une dernière fois à l'eau. Dès que le soleil commença à décliner un peu trop, ils empaquetèrent les restes du repas, sellèrent les chevaux bien repus et heureux d'avoir pu profiter de la belle journée, et prirent le chemin du retour. Ils étaient tous enchantés de leur séjour, et Hermione, légèrement fatiguée de sa journée somnola un peu dans les bras de Draco. Elle se réveilla lorsque l'allure du cheval augmenta, mais elle se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité maintenant qu'au départ. Ils déposèrent les chevaux à l'écurie entrèrent au château à temps pour le repas du soir. Attablés devant leurs côtelettes, tous se mirent d'accord pour aller camper une nuit là_-_bas, la fin de semaine prochaine, ou celle d'après. Tous appréciaient pleinement la liberté auquel ils avaient droit. Cette nuit_-_là, Hermione rêva du lac, et de Draco, qui se penchait doucement vers elle…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par une Julie en pleine forme qui avait eu une super idée la nuit dernière. 

_-_Allez, debout fainéante, il est déjà neuf heure, et c'est pas parce qu'on a congé qu'on doit paresser! Viens, on prend on bon déjeuner, et je t'explique!

Hermione se leva paresseusement et se tira du lit avec lourdeur. Julie fixa avec mécontentement la pile de livre étalée un peu partout dans son lit.

_-_Tu as passé toute la nuit à lire, à ce que je vois!

Elle fixa d'un air dégoûté la couverture de l'un d'eux : « Registre avancé des potions d'effet ».

_-_Tu n'as pas commencé tes cours de potion à ce que je sache! Bon… allez, habille_-_toi, soupira Julie.

Hermione se dirigea vers la penderie et jeta un œil à ses robes. Elle sortit l'une de ses robes de travail noires et se prépara à l'enfiler, sous la figure grimaçante de Julie.

_-_Enfin, Hermione, tu n'espères quand même pas attirer un seul homme dans cette tenue… Tu n'es plus une petite fille dans un collège, tu es une femme! Tu es majeure! Je sais ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui. On va te faire une transformation beauté!

_-_On va encore au village? Soupira Hermione.

_-_Oh que non ma chère, on s'en va à Paris!

_-_Quoi? À Paris? Tu plaisantes? Comment?

_-_Par le réseau. Allez, pour l'amour de Dieu, met au moins la bleue…

_-_Est_-_ce que c'est légal au moins?

_-_Il est stipulé que nos temps libres peuvent être employés comme bon nous semble, à condition d'avertir de notre départ. Nous en parlerons à nos directeurs à table.

Assise devant un panier de croissants et de miel, les deux jeunes femmes prirent un bon café après avoir demandé une permission de sortie à leur directrices.

_-_Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le Paris sorcier…

_-_C'est à cause de ma mère, tu vois, c'est une fashion victime… Elle m'a toujours traînée là_-_bas… Bon, tu es prête à y aller?

Hermione acquiessa et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la grande cheminée de pierre au fond de la salle. Elle prirent chacune une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans une jarre.

_-_J'y vais en premier, la direction est : « Place de la Gare »

Hermione lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris, puis Julie disparût dans les flammes. Ce fut à son tour, et elle sentit cette désagréable sensation de tournis s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque que ses pieds furent en contact avec le sol dur.

Julie la tira du foyer.

_-_Allez, viens par ici. Elle la dépoussiéra d'un coup de baguette magique, et Hermione observa les alentours. Sorciers et sorcières se pressaient autour d'eux.

_-_Où sommes_-_nous? Demanda Hermione.

_-_C'est la gare sorcière de Paris. Les boutiques sont justes à l'extérieur…

Hermione suivit Julie jusqu'aux grandes portes vitrées de l'entrée principale et se dit qu'elle n'avait décidément jamais visité cette partie de Paris avec ses parents.

_-_C'est simple, on ne peut pas se perdre ici, le quartier est en forme d'étoile de David… Et la gare est dans le centre! Alors, on commence par quoi? Par les cheveux?

_-_D'accord, mais avant tout j'aimerais retirer à la banque…

_-_Ah Hermione, je t'en prie… ma famille est riche, et j'ai vraiment une grosse allocation… ça me fait plaisir…

_-_Mais enfin, Julie! S'exclama Hermione étonnée…

_-_Bon, allez, ça suffit! Suis_-_moi! C'est moi qui t'aies amenée ici de toute façon.

Julie traîna Hermione jusqu'à une boutique de coiffure.

_-_C'est là où ma mère va… je connais la propriétaire, c'est une ancienne copine de classe de maman… Mais je te préviens, c'est un peu une pie… mais elle coupe les cheveux comme personne.

Julie poussa la porte et de petits grelots retentirent. Hermione jeta un œil timide à la pièce principale luxueuse de la boutique.

_-_Bonjour Doris!

_-_Ah, ma petite Julie! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue, s'exclama une femme dans la quarantaine. Elle avait une longue paire de ciseaux dorés dans une main, un peigne d'argent dans l'autre et s'affairait aux dernières retouches d'une cliente.

_-_J'ai emmené une copine du programme avec moi…

_-_Oui, très bien, très… Ah ciel! S'exclama_-_t_-_elle en apercevant les cheveux d'Hermione.

Hermione n'eut aucune réaction, habituée d'épouvanter les coiffeurs depuis son tout jeune âge.

_-_Bon, je suis à vous dans quelques minutes, Daisy et Camille vont s'occuper de votre shampooing.

Deux petites elfes qui se tenaient en retrait s'approchèrent et s'inclinèrent bien bas.

_-_Mesdemoiselles, veuillez avoir l'amabilité de nous suivre, dit Daisy.

Julie agrippa Hermione par le bras et elles passèrent dans la petite pièce adjacente. Elles s'installèrent dans de grandes chaises capitonnées en cuir et déposèrent leur tête à la hauteur des petits bassins. Les deux elfes s'affairèrent à verser l'eau chaude et à masser doucement leur cuir chevelu pendant quelques minutes, puis shampouinèrent leurs cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione prenait place sur le fauteuil de Doris, tandis que Julie s'installait sur celui de Kim, la jeune recrue de Doris.

_-_Bien, bien, bien, que vais_-_je bien pouvoir faire de cette tignasse… murmura Doris pour elle_-_même.

Elle se saisit d'un de ses peignes et entreprit de démêler les cheveux d'Hermione, tout en aspergeant sa chevelure d'un liquide rosé au parfum fleuri. Hermione s'étonna de l'efficacité du produit, car ses cheveux qui n'étaient jamais complètement démêlés le furent en moins de cinq minutes.

Doris lui releva une partie de ses cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette, et tout en papotant se mit à amincir un peu sa tignasse.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, ils seront plus facile d'entretien comme ça.

Une fois que le dessous de sa tête fut fait, Doris s'attaqua aux pointes et termina par un dégradé sur le devant de son visage. Elle empoigna alors sa baguette magique et sécha ses cheveux. Hermione vint pour se lever, quant Doris s'interposa.

_-_Tut tut tut, ce n'est pas fini jeune demoiselle, si je te laisse partir comme ça, Julie va te ramener dans une semaine et tu auras l'air d'un plumeau! La comparaison sembla l'amuser, car elle éclata de rire.

_-_Tu sais ce qui a fait ma renommée jeune fille? Ce sont certes mes talents à maîtriser toutes les techniques, mais c'est aussi grâce à mes instruments spéciaux.

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, elle sortit deux fers qui se mirent à flotter autour de la tête d'Hermione. Doris, à l'arrière ne fit que les guider de la baguette, et ces derniers se mirent à la tâche. Dès qu'une mèche était défrisée par le premier fer, le deuxième se précipitait et frisait la pointe de la mèche. Ainsi, en quinze minutes à peine, Hermione se retrouva debout, à s'admirer dans un miroir, tandis que Julie réglait le prix des coupes et de quelques produits coiffants.

_-_Tu es vraiment très belle comme ça Hermione.

_-_Merci Julie… Je suis moi même assez impressionnée… Ah, dommage que ça ne dure pas… Soupira Hermione.

_-_Tu pourrais être surprise, ricana Julie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_-_Allez, viens, on a encore autre chose à faire.

_-_Où on va?

_-_On va acheter du maquillage!

_-_Enfin, je ne me maquille presque pas…

_-_Peut_-_être, mais nous les sorcières avons un avantage considérable sur les moldus, nous pouvons avoir accès à des génies des cosmétiques et à leurs inventions! Je t'emmène chez Evelyn Richard. Elle s'est fait un très grand nom dans les produits de beauté. Elle étudiait à Beauxbâtons, et par conséquent, elle fait un rabais aux étudiantes et aux professeurs.

Elles poussèrent la porte d'une petite boutique et Hermione fut ravie de constater qu'elle était décorée avec goût, sans fumée rose, ni diamants. Une jeune femme vint à leur rencontre. Elle portait un tailleur noir moldu et de hauts souliers à talon aiguille.

_-_Bonjour, je suis Evelyn (appelez_-_moi Eva), la propriétaire de la boutique, dit t'elle avec un charme certain. Que puis_-_je pour vous?

_-_ Mon amie et moi sommes à la recherche de nouvelles trouvailles pour bien commencer l'année…

_-_Vous allez à Beauxbâtons? Demanda la jeune femme avec intérêt.

_-_Oui, au programme international.

_-_Très bien, très bien. Je viens de recevoir une gamme complète de nouveaux produits pour les brunes. Cela tombe bien n'est_-_ce pas? Suivez_-_moi…

Hermione et Julie la suivirent jusqu'à un petit comptoir où s'entassaient une vingtaine de produits.

_-_Ce gloss est ma dernière trouvaille. Il est médicamenté et traite les lèvres et leur donne une apparence très pulpeuse et sexy. En plus, il ne laisse pas de sensation collante désagréable. Sinon, il y a toujours le mascara traditionnel qui laisse toujours les cils séparés et qui ne coule pas. Il est offert en trois teintes : noir ébène, brun chocolat et bleu irisé. Si vous portez du fond de teint, voici une gamme complète qui est excellente pour dissimuler les cernes et l'acné. Ce qui n'est heureusement pas votre cas. Voici de nouvelles ombres à paupière. Il y a des tons plus doux et poudre qui vous conviendraient mieux…

Une demi_-_heure plus tard, Hermione et Julie sortaient de la boutique, assez équipées pour l'année.

_-_Elle est vraiment sympathique cette Evelyn Richard… Dit Julie avec admiration.

_-_Oui, mais elle sait très bien vendre aussi, ajouta Hermione avec un regard découragé à leurs emplettes.

_-_Allez, Hermione, courage. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vient à Paris. Maintenant, en avant les vêtements!

_-_Et après c'est fini?

_-_Oui! Après rentre…

_-_Où on va pour les vêtements?

_-_J'en sais rien, on n'a qu'à aller sur la rue de la Commune, il y a plein de boutiques.

_-_C'est loin?

_-_Non, cinq minutes… Si tu veux on peut prendre le tram.

_-_ Non, non, ce n'est pas vraiment loin.

_-_ Oh, regarde cette robe! Elle est vraiment fantastique! Dit Julie en s'approchant d'une vitrine.

_-_C'est vrai, elle est vraiment jolie. Tu veux l'essayer?

_-_Ça te dérangerait?

_-_Non, allez, on entre!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Julie essayait deux robes, tandis que Hermione observait une longue robe blanche. Le tissu était aussi doux que la soie, et la robe était de style empire, avec en plus, un large capuchon à l'arrière. Le décolleté était assez profond, mais carré. Hermione la prit dans ses mains. Elle était légère comme une plume. C'était une robe d'été chic, ou pour une belle soirée hivernale. Elle se dirigea vers une cabine et l'essaya. Elle était légèrement trop longue, mais des ajustements pouvaient être faits. Elle se regarda et se demanda si elle pouvait se promener avec un tel décolleté.

_-_Hermione, tu es dans cette cabine? dit Julie en cognant à la porte.

_-_Oui, attends, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et Julie la regarda longuement.

_-_Cette robe est réellement sublime. Regarde ce tissu! Elle te va très bien Hermione.

_-_Est_-_ce que le décolleté est trop… trop…

_-_Trop décolleté?

_-_Oui!

_-_Non… mais ce n'est pas une robe que tu peux porter chaque jour. L'étoffe est tellement légère.

_-_Alors, je la prends?

_-_C'est sûr, qu'est_-_ce que tu crois? Allez, on a d'autres boutiques à voir.

Leurs paquets emballés, Hermione et Julie s'en furent sur la rue de la Commune.

_-_Ah, d'habitude il y a de beaux vêtements dans cette boutique. On va voir?

Elles entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la section des femmes. Hermione jeta son dévolu sur une robe bleue corsetée et une autre verte feuille qui dénudait complètement les épaules ainsi que la moitié de son dos et qui descendait à ses pieds et se terminait par une longueur légère de tissus additionnelle à l'arrière. Elle découvrit aussi une paire d'escarpins bleus brodés. Elle rejoignit Julie qui furetait dans la section pour homme en regardant avec concupiscence le derrière d'un jeune homme.

_-_Je vois que ton homme te manque…

_-_Ah, à qui le dis_-_tu… rien de me ferait plus plaisir que de m'envoyer en l'air…

_-_Seulement pour ça?

_-_Lui et moi, ce n'est pas le grand amour.

_-_Ah.

_-_Cela dit, regarde ces boxeurs, Draco ne serait pas sublime dans ceux_-_là?

Hermione jeta un regard de découragement aux boxeurs noirs moulants.

_-_C'est sûr qu'il ne serait pas mal, avoua Hermione.

_-_Vous vous détestiez tant que ça avant?

_-_Tu n'as pas idée.

_-_Pourquoi?

_-_Rivalités entre maisons… Harry et Ron le détestaient vraiment.

_-_Vous vous entendez bien maintenant, non?

_-_Assez, oui, mais tu dois comprendre que même si nous avons l'air de si bien nous entendre, nous avons vécus des choses qui font qu'on ne sera jamais plus que ce que nous sommes maintenant.

_-_Bon, allez, je crois qu'on a tout. Cela dit, vous feriez quand même un très beau couple.

_-_Allez, rentrons.

Hermione et Julie rentrèrent en fin d'après_-_midi et montèrent se reposer à leurs chambres avant l'heure du souper. Hermione passa en revue ses achats et rangea ses nouveaux effets dans sa garde_-_robe en décidant toutefois de porter sa nouvelle robe verte. Elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et se trouva très changée. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi bien peignés et elle se trouvait un air indéniablement plus féminin ainsi vêtue. Il était vrai que ses robes de travail étaient très ordinaires et étouffaient ses formes. Elle attacha ses cheveux dans une couette et descendit vers la Grande Salle. Elle récolta quelques regards masculins à son entrée. Cayo et Julie étaient déjà assises.

_-_Alors ça par exemple, Hermione! Julie avait raison, tes cheveux sont vraiment superbes… Cela dit, vous auriez du m'attendre pour aller à Paris, je suis très fâchée!

_-_C'était sur un coup de tête, et puis tu avais des cours, répondit Julie avec patience.

_-_C'est bon, je vous pardonne, alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a de bon aujourd'hui?

_-_Du filet mignon et de la tourte…Sinon, il y a des pâtes.

Hermione jeta un regard à son menu et dit à voix haute :

_-_Filet mignon, salade verte balsamique et vin rouge.

_-_Hum, bon choix Hermione, je crois que je vais t'imiter.

_-_Salut les filles, dit Erich en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il était maculé de boue et plusieurs brins d'herbe s'étaient logés dans ses cheveux. Il fit un clin d'œil à Cayo qui lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

_-_Qu'as_-_tu fais aujourd'hui pour l'amour du ciel!

_-_J'ai joué au Quidditch avec Draco, excellente partie… très mouvementé.

Hermione remarqua tout de même avec amusement que malgré son air désapprobateur, Cayo le dévorait des yeux. Il était vrai que Erich avait un air vraiment sexy avec ses yeux brillants et ses cheveux en désordre. Toutefois, il n'égalait certes pas Draco, car elle se sentit presque défaillir en l'apercevant. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point une journée au grand air rendait un homme si désirable. Draco s'installa près d'Hermione et elle sentit son odeur envoûtante venir caresser ses narines. Il sentait l'herbe fraîche et le vent, additionné à son odeur naturelle musquée. Elle se surprit à prendre une grande bouffée de cette odeur et à s'en délecter.

_-_Bonjour tout le monde.

Il jeta un regard à Hermione, puis fronça les sourcils.

_-_Tu as changé tes cheveux, non?

_-_Huh huh… je suis plutôt contente.

_-_Ça te va bien. Comment est le filet mignon ce soir? Tu permets que je goûte à ton plat?

Hermione acquiesça et tendit sa fourchette à Draco.

_-_Très bon.

Puis, s'assurant que personne ne faisait attention à eux, il se pencha vers son oreille :

_-_ Viens chez moi tantôt, on doit discuter.

_-_Euh, très bien…

Le reste du souper se passa sans autre incident, et à sept heure moins quart, Hermione cogna à la porte de Draco.

_-_Entre, c'est ouvert…

_-_Bonsoir, tu vas bien? Demanda Hermione un peu intimidée.

_-_Assez bien, viens t'asseoir, tu prendre bien un thé, je l'ai fait monter des cuisines.

Hermione acquiesça puis prit place dans le fauteuil désigné par Draco.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi tu veux me dire des choses en privé?

_-_C'est à propos de Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a écrit et il paraîtrait que quelque chose se trame ces jours_-_ci. Potter a un accident.

_-_Quoi? Oh mon dieu, Harry! Comment il va? S'écria Hermione avec panique, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

_-_Il n'est plus en danger, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est dans un état stationnaire, dit Draco avec compassion.

_-_Attends, prends mon mouchoir.

_-_Comment c'est arrivé? Dit Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux.

_-_Il, il s'est évanoui dans les escaliers et a déboulé un étage.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, horrifiée et porta une main à sa bouche.

_-_Seulement, ils ont découvert par la suite qu'il avait ingéré un poison à action lente, donc ce n'était pas qu'un simple accident. On a tenté de le tuer. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas très en forme depuis une semaine, date à laquelle il y a eu la première sortie à Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Alors, impossible de savoir comment c'est arrivé. Sûrement un poison dans sa nourriture. En tout cas, il se remet de plusieurs fractures à l'infirmerie. Est_-_ce que ça va Hermione?

_-_Il est inconscient?

_-_Non, mais il n'est pas très fort. L'infirmerie est gardée en permanence par des membres de l'ordre.

_-_Je, je crois que j'aurais besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que du thé… dit t'elle, encore en proie à de l'inquiétude.

Draco lui fit un sourire, puis alla chercher une carafe remplie d'un liquide ambré et deux petits verres.

_-_« Firewhisky »… Il servit deux verres et en tendit un vers Hermione.

_-_À ton avis, c'est quelqu'un de Poudlard?

_-_Ça se pourrait bien que quelqu'un ait décidé d'attendre cette sortie pour éviter que les soupçons ne pèsent sur quelqu'un de l'école.

_-_Tu sais qui aurait pu faire ça?

_-_Une bonne partie des serpentards, sans doute. Seulement, il avait forcément des complices. Un tel poison ne se trouve pas aussi facilement. Et puis, les mangemorts aiment faire faire leur travail par des moins expérimentés. C'est plus sûr pour eux. Au pire, c'est une recrue qui se fait prendre et les vétérans sont saufs.

_-_Tu penses qu'il y a déjà des mangemorts parmi les élèves?

_-_C'est certain. Beaucoup de ceux que je connais le sont déjà. Il faut seulement avoir atteint sa majorité, dit Draco avec une soudaine tristesse.

_-_Si tu n'avais pas changé de camp, tu serais déjà un mangemort toi aussi…

_-_Ouais…

_-_Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de ton père et de tout ça, mais je trouve que ta décision est admirable.

_-_Merci…

_-_ De rien.

Hermione vida son verre d'un trait et le posa sur la table.

_-_Merci de m'avoir donné des nouvelles d'Harry. Je vais lui écrire un mot.

Hermione se leva du fauteuil, et au moment ou elle se mit à avancer vers la porte, la main de Draco lui encercla fermement le bras. Le contact de sa main chaude sur son bras la fit frissonner.

_-_Attends, reste un peu. Je ne veux pas boire seul. Dit Draco, en regardant ses pieds.

_-_Il commence à être tard, Draco.

_-_On n'a pas de cours demain… Je t'en prie, reste.

_-_D'accord. Fais_-_moi une place sur le divan et sers_-_moi un verre. Dit Hermione en remarquant la mélancolie du jeune homme.

Ils burent d'abord en silence, puis finalement Hermione se détendit. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, et Hermione fut bientôt reconnaissante de l'idée de Draco; après la nouvelle de l'attaque d'Harry, elle aurait été bien incapable de dormir. Trois autres verres plus tard, Hermione, assez imbibée, glissa du divan où, Draco et elle, essayaient de jouer aux cartes, en entraînant ledit jeu avec elle. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

_-_T'es complètement saoule Hermione, dit Draco en se penchant pour l'aider.

_-_Je crois, oui. Bon. Je t'aide à ramasser ça et je vais me coucher.

Tous deux à quatre pattes sur le tapis, ils entreprirent de ramasser toutes les cartes, jusqu'à ce que, par accident, Draco relève la tête trop vite et cogne son front contre l'arcade sourcilière d'Hermione.

_-_AWW!

_-_Oh, pardon, attends, laisse_-_moi voir. Dit Draco en lui relevant légèrement la tête.

_-_Est_-_ce que tu vois quelque chose? Dit Hermione en grimaçant.

_-_Non, c'est juste un peu rouge. Attends, je vais examiner de plus près.

Draco se pencha doucement vers le visage d'Hermione, et posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, embrassa doucement sa blessure. Hermione se sentit presque défaillir en sentant les lèvres de Draco descendre lentement dans son cou, sans quitter sa peau. Hermione émit un gémissement en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco. Celui_-_ci se mit à embrasser les lèvres d'Hermione, alors qu'elle répondit avec force au baiser. Les mains de Draco qui allaient et venaient doucement dans le dos d'Hermione se retrouvèrent sur son ventre et ses seins qu'il se mit à embrasser. Hermione ferma les yeux de contentement et s'attaqua avec férocité à sa boucle de ceinture, faisant taire la sonnette d'alarme qui s'était déclenchée dans son cerveau. Cette offensive sembla plaire à Draco qui délaça avec fougue la robe d'Hermione. Il fit glisser le tissu en bas de ses épaules et s'empara goulûment d'un sein, puis de l'autre. Hermione s'allongea sur le sol et sentit l'érection de Draco sur son entre_-_jambe. Elle défit ses pantalons, puis s'attaqua à son chandail. Elle glissa doucement sa main dans le boxeur de Draco qui sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'Hermione caressait doucement ses testicules. Son autre main rejoignit la première et entoura son pénis. Draco se sentant de plus en plus excité fit glisser la robe d'Hermione jusqu'à ses pieds et y fit suivre ses culottes. Il se mit à caresser l'entre_-_jambe de la jeune femme qui se mit à gémir et haleter de plus en plus. Il enleva rapidement ses boxeurs et s'étendit entre ses jambes en la pénétrant. Hermione avait aggripé ses cheveux et gémissait avec force. Elle sentit bientôt une première vague de plaisir l'envahir et elle émit un cri de jouissance. Loin de s'en contenter, Draco accéléra encore plus le mouvement et en moins de cinq secondes, Hermione jouit à nouveau. Draco la rejoignit instantanément, et il se laissa doucement rouler sur le côté, le souffle court, mais les yeux brillants.

Le lendemain, Hermione s'éveilla avec un mal de tête lancinant. Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa finalement qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle vit la bouteille bien entamée de Firewhisky sur la table, ensuite les cartes froissées sur le sol, et finalement, des vêtements ici et là autour, et tout d'un coup, la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire… Elle rougit instantanément. Combien de fois l'avaient_-_ils fait? Elle se souvenait du sol … Hermione remarqua finalement un bruit d'eau qui provenait de la salle de bain. Draco était toujours là. Au moment où elle allait se saisir de ses culottes, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit grande et Draco sortit, vêtu d'une simple serviette blanche. Hermione figea, nue, dans la pièce.

_-_Heum, bon matin… J'ai fait attention pour ne pas te réveiller, mais…

_-_Non… je, je me suis réveillée seule.

Hermione enfila ses culottes, puis passa la robe par_-_dessus sa tête. Elle détestait devoir le dire, mais elle ne pouvait lacer seule sa robe.

_-_Draco, tu pourrais euh, lacer ma robe?

Lorsqu'elle sentit Draco approcher, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Galamment, il ne s'attarda pas sur son travail.

_-_Je vais aller me donner un coup de peigne avant le déjeunner.

_-_Oui, je te raccompagne.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et Draco la regarda intensément :

_-_J'ai passé une très belle nuit…

_-_Ce serait faux de dire que ce n'est pas aussi mon cas…

_-_À plus tard.

_-_À plus tard.

Dès que la porte se referma, Hermione se précipita chez Julie. Elle cogna frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

_-_Hé, ça va pas, non! Dit Julie, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, dégoulinante d'eau et de savon, alors qu'Hermione la poussait dans sa chambre et refermait violement la porte derrière elle.

_-_Excuse_-_moi Juju, mais là c'est vraiment grave!

Julie leva un sourcil sceptique. Qu'est_-_ce qui pourrait être pire que se faire déranger pendant sa douche matinale? Toutefois, lorsqu'elle prit la peine de regarder de plus près son amie, elle pu constater le désordre de sa toilette froissée (elle ne s'était pas changé depuis la veille), ses cheveux hérissés et emmêlés derrière comme si elle s'était frottée frénétiquement le cuir chevelu contre un cactus, et finalement, ses lèvres rouges, l'odeur d'alcool et le suçon bien visible sur son cou acheva de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

_-_Oh mon dieu! Tu t'es saoulée avec Draco et vous avez couché ensemble la nuit dernière! Dit_-_elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

_-_Juju, tu mets du savon partout sur tes affaires, dit Hermione en vain.

_-_Mais, mais…

_-_Je sais…

_-_Ça veut dire que…

_-_NON! Ça ne veut surtout pas dire quelque chose!

_-_En tout cas, les faits sont quand même là… Tu as couché avec lui!

_-_Je sais, mais j'étais saoule… Nous étions saouls, corrigea_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que vous allez faire maintenant?

_-_Rien, justement, on va rien faire, on va oublier tout cet épisode désastreux. On est des amis, pas des amants… Il suffit juste de ne plus se saouler seuls tous les deux. Oh mon dieu, j'ai couché avec lui…

Elle regarda Julie d'un air apeurée. Julie, quant à elle avait plutôt un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

_-_Alors, comment c'était? Demanda Julie avec intérêt.

_-_C'était euh, plutôt bien en fait, répondit Hermione, lui rendant un sourire coquin.

_-_Seulement « plutôt bien »? Tu m'as plutôt l'air d'une fille qui a passé une sacrée nuit!

Hermione et Julie éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Je l'avoue, c'était vraiment quelque chose… Vraiment rien à voir avec ma première expérience.

_-_Et vous avez pensé à la contraception dans tout ça?

_-_Oh merde! Non, pas du tout! Qu'est_-_ce que j'ai pu être sotte.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours ce genre de potions en réserve, au cas où…

Julie fouilla dans un tiroir et en ressortie une boîte pleine de fioles argentées.

_-_Tiens, bois_-_là et tout le danger est écarté. C'est de la potion faite par ma cousine… elle est très bonne là dedans.

Hermione vida la bouteille d'un trait en grimaçant.

_-_Merci… Dis Julie, si tu gardes ça ici, ça veut dire que toi et ton copain…

_-_Disons que Brent et moi sommes au courant que je pars un an…

_-_ Ça ne te dérange pas de penser qu'il pourrait coucher avec une autre?

_-_Oui, mais en même temps, on a conclut une trêve. Moi aussi je pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un de pas mal, qui me plaît physiquement je veux dire. On s'est entendus pour dire que les histoires de cul étaient acceptées, tant que ça ne dépasse pas ce stade. J'ai autant de besoins que lui, alors je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir. Je veux juste en savoir le moins possible…

_-_Oui, je te comprends. Merci pour ton écoute Julie. Je vais te laisser terminer ta douche. On se rejoindra en bas, je veux me laver moi aussi…

_-_Ok, à plus tard Hermione.

Hermione jeta un œil à la porte close de Draco : « Reine de glace, hein? ». Elle eut un petit sourire supérieur.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Surtout ne vous gênez pas pour m'envoyer vos commentaires ou plaintes! 

XXX, Butterquifly

Hasta la proxima!


	10. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre!

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Vous me voyez profondément désolée, mais cette fic est suspendue… Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, ni si j'y reviendrai, mais voilà,  
j'ai besoin de passer à autre chose et je me sentais enchaînée et pas libre d'écrire autre chose… Plus le temps passe,  
moins je trouve l'histoire à mon goût (les premiers chapitres sont un désastre!) et j'en ai par-dessus la tête, tout part en couilles…

Cela dit, j'aimerais tous vous remercier de votre grande patience, de vos encouragements et de tous ces merveilleux et si nombreux commentaires.  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont survécut à ces trois ans… ces neuf chapitres… et ces 101 pages Word, simple interligne…

Bon voilà… Je crois que ça y est...  
Vraiment, un gros merci et encore pardon.

Si ça peut vous consoler, dites-vous que ce n'est qu'une autre de ces fictions clichées où tout se termine bien… Et puis, votre appétit pervers a été satisfait! ;-)

**xxx**

**Butterquifly**

* * *


End file.
